Sachiko and Yumi: Loves Journey
by RogueTomboy
Summary: What happened after Sachiko and Yumis' date in Season 4?  Please read Authors Notes before reading.  All Chapters rated M due to language and/or adult situations at any given moment. Chapter 16 is up!
1. Day 1: Night of the Amusement Park Date

**Authors Notes**: This fic is written with all of the girls past history up until Season 4 Episode 5: The Red Rose's Sigh. I really loved this episode because it focused on Sachiko and Yumi so wonderfully not to mention it seems they are becoming a bit more open with their 'feelings' toward one another (as it shows more and more in the 4th Season).

So, this fic takes place on that Date Day and instead of rolling on as it did in the 4th Season I chose to expand more on how that day affected them and…possibly…where it could lead them. So it follows the storyline, sorta hehe, and then it veers off and a bit OOC. Not entirely sure how long this story is going to be either, I guess I'll just write until I can't anymore! This isn't a fic I have written a head of time so expect the updates to be not set like my Sailor Moon Fic. I will do my best though :)

Thoughts by the characters are _italicized _and between two of these * little guys.

**0o0o0**

There are spoilers in this if, you haven't watched that season yet, so you have been warned!

**0o0o0**

I don't own any of the characters, I wish I did because they are amazing, but a girl can dream XD

* * *

Sachiko laid in bed thinking about everything that had happened that day. It had been a date between herself and Yumi, the Amusement Park their destination, though ultimately it led to her being here – in her bed.

"_Is something the matter?"_

"_I was jealous of Kashiwagi today."_

"_Oh my…" _

A faint blush made its way to Sachikos' cheeks remembering the conversation she held with Yumi before she left. She had never known anyone to have jealously involving that aspect of her life. It was a new feeling but one that she didn't mind experiencing. Yumi always made her feel new things and showed her new things, if anything she had learned as much from her petite soeur as she learned from Sachiko.

Sachiko rolled over in her bed to look out of her window into the night sky, the moon shining brightly and the starts twinkling in chorus. A smile came to Sachikos' face as she continued to play the memory in her mind.

"_Because he easily does things that I cannot do, even if I wanted to. And he knows things so well about you that I do not."_

"_How silly. There are also things that you can do that Suguru cannot. For example…"_

"_For example?"_

Sachiko looked at her hand that Yumi had held in the car as she slept on the way home. She loved to touch her petite soeur and knew that any chance she had she took it. A brush of her hair, a moment to fix a part of Yumis' uniform, a hug…

With a groan of frustration Sachiko rolled over on her back to gaze into the top canopy of her bed, the moonlight casting shadows over the fabric. This wasn't the first night she couldn't sleep because she was thinking about the day though those thoughts always went back to Yumi. One thing she couldn't get out of her mind…

"_Or should Sacchan and I cordially wait for you?"_

"_NO! I absolutely do not want that!"_

After Yumi and Suguru shared that dialogue they made their way to the roller coaster ride while she stayed with Yumis' brother, Yuki, on the bench. Sachiko had watched her petite soeur and cousin while they waited in line and it was Yumis' body language that puzzled her. Yumi almost seemed standoff-ish towards Suguru, not that Sachiko could blame her, nothing good ever came from Suguru when Yumi had ever interacted with him but something seemed…different. She had continued to watch as Yumis' expression filled face shifted, it was like something had saddened her, but what could it have been? Sachiko hadn't thought about it at the time because hearing Yumi scream with delight during the ride made her extremely happy.

Yumi did make her happy, she made her the happiest she had ever been, and that is something Sachiko truly treasured above all else. A sigh escaped her lips as she saw the time on the clock.

_*Well thank goodness there isn't school tomorrow because I'm getting no sleep tonight.*_

**...**

"_What I wanted to see right now was your smile. It was your hand that I wanted holding mine in the car. Is that bad?"_

"_Bad? Hardly!"_

"_How much he knows about me is bound to differ, because of the amount of time you and I have known one another is different. By that argument, I would have to be jealous of Yuki too."_

Yumi let the hot water pelt her body as she stood in the shower her mind going over the day she shared with her Onee-sama. She loved going out on dates more than anything in the world because she was able to spend all of that wonderful alone time with Sachiko. She couldn't believe her luck when Sachiko asked her to go to the amusement park especially when it had been made clear, after a fumble on Yumi's part that it possibly very well could have been…

"…a date!" Yumi said as she couldn't help herself nor contain the excitement she felt still, even though the date was over.

It had been such a lovely day, that is, until Yuki and Kashiwagi had shown up not to mention when her Onee-sama had taken ill. Yumi felt a tightness in her chest suddenly thinking about the aforementioned and closed her eyes until it stopped.

_*What was that?*_

She dried herself off after getting out of the shower and got ready for bed wondering for the millionth time if Sachiko really was going to be okay. While she was worried about her Onee-sama she couldn't help but smile in remembrance to what she had been thinking in the shower. It made her happy that she was wanted and needed by her Onee-sama, so very much so that she almost felt giddy inside, but it had eased her heart in so many ways to feel Sachiko's touch against her cheek.

Onee-sama's touch always makes me feel so much better, so much more confident.

Yumi flopped down on her bed, finally fully giddy, as she curled herself around her extra pillow. Her brown eyes caught an image on the wall and all she could see was Sachiko. It was the image that changed her life forever. There was their first meeting where the most popular upperclassmen fixed her scarf, giving a reminder to always be tidy, and walk off. Had Yumi known that day she would be that beautiful girls' petite soeur she would have…

_*Wait…Beautiful?*_

Yumi frowned for a moment as her eyes went back to the image on the wall. Yes, her Onee-sama was beautiful and very well explained the large group of girls that always seemed to follow Sachiko. With a slight smirk Yumi couldn't blame them because she too had been a part of that group – a Sachiko Fan. She hugged her pillow tighter to her until there was a knock at the door.

"Yumi? Are you decent? Can I come in?"

"Hai, Yuki, I was just getting ready for bed." Yumi said as she rolled over to greet her brother as he walked in.

"Mom wanted me to give you these." He said with a smile as he tossed his sister a set of keys.

Yumi squeaked as the metal came flying at her, which led to Yuki laughing, but her eyes went wide as she saw just what the keys went to.

"The Cabin?" she nearly choked on her own words.

"Mom said that since you were going to be at the house alone for the break after exams that you should at least get away for awhile."

"Demo, the cabin hasn't been used all year and…" Yumi began to sputter.

"You could invite Sachiko-sama there." Yuki interrupted her, enjoying so very much watching his sisters' face go completely red.

"Onee-sama…" she whispered and dared to look at her brother.

"Why not? It would give you two some time alone and there is always the lake there, not to mention you could always camp or hike if it got to be too boring. Either way, you should go and just unwind." Yuki said as he walked out the door smiling to himself thinking about his sister and Sachiko finally alone together.

Yumi watched her brother leave her room but her eyes eventually fell to the keys in her hands, looking at them as if they were the most precious objects in the world. So many thoughts filled the girls head until she clutched them to her chest, anxiety and nervousness overwhelming her.

_*The Cabin…_

_Would Onee-sama come?_

_Would Onee-sama have the time to go?_

_We would be alone…*_

A blush covered Yumi's face at that thought and gave her the courage needed to pick up her cell phone. She had never used the number Sachiko had given her, telling herself that she should never bother her Onee-sama after school save a dire emergency. Brown eyes drifted up to the clock.

_*Would it be too late to call her?_

_Yes of course Yumi, baka, but how about a text?_

_Yes! A text could be read at leisure…*_

Before she could realize what she was doing her fingers were flying over the key pad of her phone.

_**...**_

_*This is absolutely ridiculous, it is nearly one in the morning, and any decent person would be…*_

Sachiko's inner monologue was interrupted by a strange sound from her night stand. With a slight frown she listened carefully to hear it again.

_*What **is **that noise?*_

Sitting up in bed she turned on the lamp and gazed down at her cell phone.

"1 New Text Message: Fukuzawa, Yumi."

Sachiko's eyes widened for a moment as she just stared at her phone. A text message from Yumi? She had never received anything of the sort from anyone and to get one now from Yumi? With quick fingers she opened up the message.

"Onee-sama, forgive me for the late message. I was given the keys to the family cabin and was wondering if you might be available to spend the rest of the break with me there. I was planning on leaving around 8am if you wanted to meet me at my home. Yumi."

"Yumi has a cabin?" Sachiko said aloud after reading the message.

**...**

"Baka, baka, baka!" Yumi slapped her forehead with her palm each time she spoke a word.

_*How could I have been so stupid?_

_I should have called her in the morning and gave her all of the information properly.*_

She fell back in bed, holding her cell phone in her hand, as she suffered in her embarrassment at failing to act as a proper lady like her Onee-sama had taught her.

_*I will call her in the morning and apologize.*_

Yumi sighed, whimpering slightly, until an alarmingly loud squeal of surprise left her lips at the vibrating movement in her hand. Within moments Yuki burst through the door.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned for his sister, whose room was next to his, at her making such loud noises at that time of night.

"Yuki!" she squealed again as her phone vibrated once more, dropping her phone as if it were on fire.

Yuki walked over to his sisters' bed and picked up her phone seeing it had a message waiting for her from Sachiko. The look in his sisters' eyes told him she was terrified at what the response was to whatever she messaged Sachiko about but at the same time there was so much hope.

_*So she DID ask Sachiko if she wanted to go to the cabin.*_

Yumi nodded and closed her eyes as she heard Yuki pressing the keys to her phone to read the message. Silence filled the room for the longest time until one by one Yumi opened her eyes, wondering why Yuki didn't tell her what was in the message.

"Well?"

Yuki turned the phone for Yumi to see and was instantly knocked to the floor in an embrace from his sister, squeals and happy laughter filling the room, as he just laid there once again looking at the phones screen…

"I'll be there. Sachiko."

* * *

**Authors Notes**: So there you have it the beginning to my first Maria Watches Over Us Fic. I'm a huge Sachiko and Yumi fan so I wanted to write something about them. I find it a challenge to write considering Sachikos personality but I am going to give it a good effort! *strikes a determined pose*

I plan to take these lovely girls a bit out of their character securities and I hope that I can pull it off somewhat realistically but be prepared to see 'different sides' to each of them - publicly and/or privately.

So enjoy!

Chapter 2 hopefully to come sometime in the coming weeks.


	2. Day 2: Part I

**Authors Notes**: Thanks everyone for your kind words of encouragement! It makes me really jazzed to keep writing, not to mention to see how this story goes! Just in the first chapter alone the story has taken a twist I hadn't planned on – puts new meaning to a story having a mind of its own hehe.

A lot of you are saying how you are enjoying the idea of "The Cabin" and I have to admit that was the twist! I've read some fics of this couple falling in love on school grounds, Sachikos' house, and the rare rare RARE few of at Sachikos' summer home…but I thought, "what if?" and so it's begun.

There will be a few more "what if" moments in the story of things in my head I'd like to see – _**VERY OOC I can't stress this enough**_ – but then again, it could change since it's taking a life of its own. I will do my very best to make the OOC moments as 'real' as possible or at least somewhat convincing because these girls are my favorite and I don't want them destroyed.

Plus, I like the idea of "firsts" as you could see from the text message scene. Believe me; there will be a LOT more to come.

Thoughts by the characters are _italicized _and between two of these * little guys.

**0o0o0**

I don't own any of the characters, I wish I did because they are amazing, but a girl can dream XD

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEeeeeeee...

Yumi groaned as she heard her alarm clock hit her door as it went off at the ungodly hour of 5 a.m. In her sleep filled daze she got up, her body going through the motions of making her bed and getting ready for school, until Yuki handed her the smashed alarm clock.

"You know, just because you have to get up at 5 doesn't mean the rest of us do." He said as he stared at his sister, both of their faces zombie like with sleep.

"Gomen, I just hate the….wait, 5 a.m.?" Yumis' eyes shot open as she remembered why she had to be up at that hour.

"Did you already forget that you and Sachiko-sama are going to the cabin?" a yawn escaped his lips as he watched Yumi grab clothes and run out of the room to the bathroom.

Scratching his head sleepily he went down the stairs and into the closets that contained all of their camping equipment and began helping Yumi get ready for the coming week. Yuki chuckled to himself as he gathered everything up and set it next to the door so it wouldn't be forgotten; he wondered just what would happen at the cabin.

Whether Yumi or Sachiko can see it I know they care for each other but how deep that actually goes, I'm not sure.

His memories flashed at the many times he had been in the company of his sister and Sachiko, how in different situations they watched over one another, moving as one unit unknowingly. It made him happy that his sister had found someone like that even if it was just 'friends' that they stayed but he wasn't as blind as people thought him to be – especially when it came to his family. He might be the younger brother but he loved his sister dearly and would always do his best to be there for her.

As if on queue he heard the door to his sisters' room shut and he began to count to 20. When he reached 18 he heard the door open.

"Yuki, I need help picking something out to wear!" she whined as he began climbing the stairs, chuckling.

_*So easy to read, Yumi, I guess we have that in common.*_

"Okay, let's get you packed and dressed so that you're decent when Sachiko-sama arrives."

**0o0o0**

"What are you doing up at this hour, Sachiko?"

"Mother, good morning, I am getting myself ready to meet Yumi at her house before we go to her cabin." Sachiko said easily, as if it had been discussed before hand between them.

"Cabin? Yumi?" her Mother asked very confused.

"Apparently they have one and Yumi invited me to spend the rest of break with her there. I checked my schedule and there was nothing planned so I agreed to go with her." She sat down her tea and looked at her mother.

The elder Ogasawara eyed her daughter for a moment as she took in the information. She didn't have a problem with Sachiko being with Yumi, that small energetic girl had brought her daughter back to her when her mother passed away – she owed Yumi a great debt that she would fulfill one day. A smile came to her face.

"That sounds like an adventure for you and your petite soeur. I hope you won't mind that I insist on having one of our drivers drive both of you girls to Yumis' cabin?" she asked as she drank some of her tea.

Sachiko was thoughtful for a moment before she picked up her cell phone and began dialing.

Eyes as blue as her daughter watched Sachiko while she made a call, knowing it was to Yumi, and continued to drink her tea.

"Ohayou, Yumi."

The elder Ogasawara politely put her hand over her mouth to contain a chuckle as she could hear the younger girl over the phone in surprise. Yumi could make anyone feel good and she could instantly see the change in her daughter, even with Sachiko trying to tell the younger girl how to act properly. Sachiko had been nothing but smiles and laughter since taking Yumi on as a petite soeur and while this change shocked Sayako it made her happier than she had ever been.

Sachiko hung up her phone a few moments later and looked at her Mother.

"Yumi said she would give the directions to the driver when I arrive at her home."

"Thank you, that was very kind of Yumi to accept our driver. I would hate to think of you girls taking public transportation with your luggage." Sayako said with a smile and finished her tea.

Sachiko nodded her head in agreement with her Mother before excusing herself to her bedroom to finish packing. Once back in her room she put her homework into her suitcase and debated on the last few outfits she should bring. After a few moments of indecision she just picked the first few things her hands touched and secured her bag. Blue eyes caught the clock and she had a few more moments before she needed to be in the family car to begin her drive to Yumis' house. For the millionth time since she woke up she read the text, her very first text, that Yumi sent her the previous night. A smile came to Sachikos' face when she realized that even in a text she could see Yumi trying her hardest to be lady like while giving it her best to contain her excitement.

"So this is where you are."

Anger flashed across Sachikos' face as she stood up from her bed, putting her phone in her pocket, to see Suguru standing in her doorway.

"You could have knocked." She said with a prime attitude.

"I did, three times, and when I heard nothing I let myself in. Aunt Sayako said you were going to Yumi-chans cabin for the rest of the break?"

"That is none of your business." She turned her back to him, wishing he would just leave.

"Don't be like that Saachan. I came to offer my services as your driver." Suguru said with a sly smile, bowing formally.

"No thank you." Anger welled up deep within her.

_*How **dare **he?_

_He already ruined our Amusement Park Date by being there; he doesn't need to be everywhere that I am.*_

"Well, I can see when I am not needed. Please give Yumi-chan my love." He said waving as he left.

Sachiko bit her tongue to keep the retort in her head coming out of her mouth but she knew that Suguru could feel the daggers in the back of his head as she watched him go.

**0o0o0**

"Kami-sama she will be here any moment!" Yumi panicked before Yuki grabbed her shoulders to give her a gentle shake.

"Calm down, it's not like you've never been on a date with Sachiko-sama or been alone with her. What about when you went to her summer home?"

"The people who took care of the house were there and everyone from the Council came to visit, you too." She whimpered, her mind filled with so many fears.

Yuki sighed, it was almost near hopeless when Yumi was in this sort of mood, but he didn't want their vacation to start off on the wrong foot. He released her shoulders and sat her down in the kitchen, giving her some warm tea to calm her nerves.

"Are you happy to be with her?"

"Of course, she's my Onee-sama." A wide smile came to her lips.

"Then enjoy it. You will have no responsibilities or people coming by to take her attention, it will just be you two. I'm sure she will be a bit out of her element but you can show her how fun it can be."

Yumi sat there drinking her tea as she began to think about what her brother just said. He was right; she would have her Onee-sama all to herself, which was a new and exciting idea.

_*No students, no Council members, no other girls trying to use her, no adults. Just us!*_

Yuki watched his sisters face go warm and he smiled glad she seemed a bit calmer but watched it go out the door when the door bell rang. Before she could go into a full panic he told her to go and answer the door while he put away the cups they had used.

"Onee-sama, thank you for coming and being on time, as well as your family offering to drive us to the cabin so we didn't have to use the trains." Yumi bowed as she saw Sachiko and the driver standing outside of the door.

"You are more than welcome. Are there bags that need to be loaded in the car? Our driver can easily put them in the trunk for us." Sachiko smiled softly, motioning to the man behind her.

"Here, I can help you." Yuki said as he said hello to Sachiko and helped the driver load up.

Sachiko watched Yuki help the driver and then turned her attention to Yumi. Her petite soeur was wearing jeans and a white long sleeved shirt while her hair was down again like it had been for their date. Without even thinking Sachiko reached out to touch Yumis' hair.

"I like it when your hair is down, Yumi."

The blush that was already on the younger girls face got darker at the compliment. She couldn't help it. Her blush originally started when she saw her Onee-sama wearing jeans and a white female tailored button up shirt.

_*She looks so handsome like she did for Sports Day in the green uniform._

_I could stare at her all day…*_

"I like it when you wear button up shirts, Onee-sama." She whispered softly, not looking at Sachiko who smiled very tenderly.

"Are you all packed and ready to go? The driver just needs the directions." Yuki said to his sister as he came back, walking with them back to the car.

…

Sachiko looked at the sleeping girl sitting next to her in the car, the same sleeping girl who insisted on sitting in the middle seat in the back of the car, so she could be sitting right next to her Onee-sama.

They had been in the car for a couple of hours now, the driver stating the trip would take about four for them to reach the destination Yumi had told him. She was fine with that because it was still time spent with Yumi and that is why she decided to take this trip – to be alone with her petite soeur. A soft smile came to Sachikos' face as she watched Yumi sleep.

_*Even sleeping you are so adorable._

_The way your hair frames your face to how soft your lips look parted…*_

Sachiko looked away from Yumi quickly, blinking at her thoughts, before turning slowly to look back at her petite soeur. She was mesmerized at how those lightly glossed lips gently moved as she took sleep induced breaths…

A hand went to Sachikos' forehead as she tried to 'knock' those thoughts out of her head. All those sleepless nights she had been having in the last year were beginning to pile up and before she could think of another thing, she felt something warm against her. Coming out of her thoughts she turned her head...

_*Lilies…_

_All I smell is lilies…*_

Blue eyes closed to the scent of Yumis' hair as she breathed deeply trying to commit that scent to her memory. Had it been anyone else she would have woken the sleeping person up so they would move off of her but…this was Yumi and the warmth coming from her body nearly made Sachiko dizzy.

_*Ohhh Sachiko, think of something else…*_

She closed her eyes and thought of the conversation she had with Yuki before getting into the car.

_Yumi walked over to the driver and began speaking with him when Yuki turned to Sachiko._

"_Thank you." He said soft enough for her to hear._

"_You're welcome but I'm not sure for what." She said politely if not a bit curious._

"_For going with Yumi to the cabin and for being good to her, if you can imagine it – this is the happiest I have seen her in a long time. Being your petite soeur has done amazing things to her." _

_Yuki knew he was being rather personal with Sachiko but he really was happy for his sister. Sachiko regarded Yuki for a moment before she nodded and bid him farewell before getting into the car with Yumi._

Sachiko couldn't imagine Yumi being anything but energetic and happy, true she had seen her upset before, but over all she was a very genki girl.

_*So different than myself but that is wonderful, I wouldn't have you any other way Yumi.*_

Feeling warm and content Sachikos' eyes began to get heavy until she was sleeping soundly.

**...**

_*Something smells so good..._

_Something smells so familiar…*_

Sleepy brown eyes opened slowly, trying so hard to take in their surrounding.

_*White and…!*_

Yumis' eyes burst open and she fought every impulse in her body to not pull away in a near violent reaction when she realized her head was on Sachiko's shoulder and her vision filled with nothing but the part of her Onee-samas skin that the top few buttons of her shirt caused her to see. She realized she must have moved in her sleep and so so slowly she moved away from the person sleeping next to her, to remove herself from…

Her face got red once more as she straightened herself out and made sure she didn't disturb her Onee-sama.

"Fukuzawa-sama, forgive me the interruption but we will be arriving at the cabin shortly." The driver said softly over the intercom located on what would have been Yumis side of the car if she hadn't of insisted on sitting RIGHT next to Sachiko.

Hitting the button she needed to so the driver could hear her she thanked him and turned her attention back to Sachiko, who was still sleeping. She really was a beautiful woman…

_*Woman?_

_Hai, Onee-sama is becoming a beautiful woman. She's so tall and lithe, her hair is rich in color and looks so soft, so many curves in the right places…_

_C...cc...curves?*_

Yumi shook her head to clear her thoughts and pulled her eyes from staring at her Onee-sama to look out the window, recognizing where they were immediately. Very gently she reached out to move the hair from her Onee-samas face, her fingers brushing against the soft skin of her cheek, and she felt eyes flutter open.

"Yumi…?" Sachiko murmured sleepily turning her head to find Yumi.

"Right here Onee-sama, we are just a few moments from the cabin so you need to wake up." She smiled softly.

As if to prove her right the car stopped and within moments the driver came to open the door on Sachikos side. Sachiko exited the car and was impressed by what she saw.

"Yumi…this is your cabin?" Blue eyes were wide for a moment as she took in the house before her.

Yumi sat down the last of the luggage from the trunk and turned, slightly confused by Sachikos' reaction. Nothing looked out of place as she did a quick scan of the front of the property.

"Hai, it's been in our family for years. It was my grandparents' home before they died and when they passed we decided to use it as a 'vacation home'. Will you forgive me if I run to the house, unlock it, and open up the windows to let everything air out? We haven't been in it for a few months." She asked, bowing to the driver and her Onee-sama.

Before she could say anything her petite soeur turned and took off, not very lady like she might add, to the cabin – which Sachiko still couldn't believe. As she helped the driver with the bags she took the property in.

The cabin was a two story home with a porch, nearly similar to her summer home, but it had an American 'Log Cabin' look to it that she had seen from photos of her Fathers travels. There seemed to be an indoor fire place judging from the brickwork on the side of the house and lovely tall trees all over the property. The closer she got to the cabin she saw it was on a hill of sorts and farther behind the house was a lake with a dock.

"What beautiful property Fukuzawa-sama has." The driver stated as he put the last of the bags on the porch.

"Yes. Thank you for driving us and for helping with the bags."

"Of course, if you need anything please call me on my cell phone, I will return as quickly as possible. What day should I return to pick the both of you up?"

"We have an extended holiday with how our exams break and a holiday break coincided so in two weeks time, please return." She said with a smile.

With a bow the driver turned and began walking back to the car. Sachiko turned around in time to see a rather breathless Yumi open the front door with a huge smile.

"Welcome home, Onee-sama!"

* * *

**Authors Notes**: So there is Chapter 2 and so quickly! I couldn't help it, so so so MANY ideas are surging though my head right now so yay right? I couldn't decide how long I wanted the break to last, ultimately a whole summer would be wonderful but it didn't fit with Episode 5 of Season 4 since they were still in the school year, so I made it 2 weeks. That should be enough time right? I guess we'll see.

Oh and I'm not a Suguru fan. I understand his role in Sachikos' life but I am glad that he isn't marrying her – which we learn in the 4th Season – but still. While I don't like him he will pop up now and then…even if it's just past conversations/memories.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and when Chapter 3 hits…well…be prepared! As I stated, I'm not sure just how long this fic will be but I hope you stick around for the ride hehe.

If I forgot anything else to talk about I'll say it for the next chapter.

Chapter 3 to follow in the days/weeks.


	3. Day 2: Part II

**Authors Notes: **Okay so this story is just banging around in my head so loudly it's all consuming for me to write! Not sure if I can keep up with the pace or if it will slow – but I will do my best.

As you will see, this chapter will begin to set the stage for Sachiko and Yumi, just how far I'm not sure since I'm writing this Authors Note halfway through this chapter hehe. An **"Out of Character"** moment will happen in this chapter and shape the chapter– that I can tell you since I'm about to write it so don't hate me TOO much for it. I think it's a different twist, at least, in my head right now it might be a good one? So when you read it and your mind screams at you how it's _**very**_ wrong, please give it a chance? The reason for what I am going to write might not seem entirely clear in this chapter but it will in others. So please stick around and don't give up on me just yet *bows*.

Oh the music that Yumi will be listening to is Daft Punk, it can't be helped, and "Discovery" happens to the album I've had playing in the background while writing this story – why change something when it works? XD Not to mention Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem featuring that album and drawn by Leiji Matsumoto is beyond amazing – watch it if you haven't! (He is one of my favorite artists too).

Thank you everyone for your words of encouragement!

Thoughts by the characters are _italicized _and between two of these * little guys.

**0o0o0**

I don't own any of the characters, I wish I did because they are amazing, but a girl can dream XD

* * *

"So, that is the cabin, what do you think?" Yumi asked, happy and excited for her Onee-sama to be the first to see the house.

"It is beautiful, Yumi, thank you for sharing it with me." She said enjoying the happiness that emanated from Yumi.

Yumi blushed and led Sachiko back to the second floor where most of the bedrooms were located, the bedroom on the bottom floor was her parents and it just didn't feel right for anyone to sleep in that one. With arms wide she turned to the other girl and made a motion for her to pick any room she wished to sleep in.

"Which room is yours?" Sachiko asked look into the rooms with their doors open.

One room had twin beds while there were two rooms across the hall, each with larger beds. Sachiko hadn't seen those rooms completely yet but had a feeling one of those was her petite soeurs.

With a blush still on her face she turned and led Sachiko to the room on the right of the two rooms. Sachikos' eyes went wide for a moment as she took in the room full of books and images of nearly everything they had done together. A warm feeling made its way to Sachikos' heart to know that even when Yumi was away she still thought of her.

"This is my room." Yumi whispered as she walked to show her Onee-sama around.

"This door leads to a small bathroom, this door to the balcony, and this…" she began as she opened the door to show that it joined with the room on the left.

"A joined room?"

"Hai, with Yuki, his room as a small bathroom as well as a door that leads to the balcony; if you are interested in any of these rooms then I will offer you mine." Yumi stated, knowing that while Sachiko could tolerate her brother fondly compared to most men – the idea of sleeping in a bed that a man had been in would surely unnerve her, not to mention Yukis' room was full of his work out equipment.

"That is very kind of you; I think I will take you up on your offer." Sachiko said with a knowing smile to her petite soeur.

_*She knows me well.*_

"Would you like to see the balcony? It really is amazing…

Yumi was interrupted and stopped in her tracks as her stomach rumbled, a blush coming to her cheeks.

"Perhaps after lunch?" Sachiko chuckled softly as she sat her luggage in Yumis' room before they headed down the stairs.

…

"Onee-sama, we have enough food for today then we'll need to head to the small shop that is close by." Yumi stated as she took from the fridge the food she had brought in a cooler, knowing that there would be no food in the house until she bought some or caught some from the lake.

"I hope that sandwiches are okay or would you rather nap until later in the day?" Yumi asked suddenly remembering how Sachiko was when she had gone to her summer house.

"I am a bit hungry, a light sandwich sounds wonderful, and then perhaps I could nap?"

"Of course! While you are napping then I will do some shopping and a few of the chores that need to be done around the house." Yumi nodded as she sat down next to her Onee-sama with food and drink.

While they ate both girls were in thought. Yumi was making a mental list of all the things to be done while Sachikos' were a bit deeper. The silence continued but it wasn't uncomfortable as each girl drew comfort in the other being there.

"Yumi, I am the first to be here aren't I?" Blue eyes turned to a once again blushing younger girl.

Yumi looked down for a moment and nodded. It was true. She never had any friends come to the cabin like her brother had over the years. It wasn't that she didn't have the friends to do so, just, this was a part of her life – at the time – she had enjoyed the most. Now the time spent with her Onee-sama took that spot but the idea that both of her favorite things were in one spot made her warm inside.

"Yuki has had friends here but you are my first, Onee-sama. That's not a bad thing is it?" Brown eyes snuck a sideways glance at the other girl.

"No. I would say I am surprised but I am not, this place seems very special to you, and I am honored to be here with you. I hope to have many memories here." Sachiko smiled at Yumi and took her handkerchief out to gently clean around her mouth, smiling all the more at Yumis' embarrassed look.

**0o0o0**

After putting Sachiko to bed and making sure their cell phones worked in case she needed anything, Yumi began her 10 minute ride on her bicycle to the little shop from the cabin. She was so happy that the cabin pleased her Onee-sama and even more pleased at the time alone they would have! She hoped that Sachiko would be okay with the plans she had for the upcoming two weeks knowing that outdoor activities weren't always to Sachiko's liking.

_*Well, she can always read on the porch or balcony or nap._

_I'm just happy she is here.*_

Yumi locked down her bicycle as she walked into the little shop, greeting the shop owner while she pulled her list from her pocket. The conversation she had while writing the list came back to her mind.

"_Here is some money, Yumi, for groceries." Sachiko said handing her petite soeur a money envelope._

"_I can't accept that, Onee-sama, it was me who asked you here. It is my treat."_

_Sachiko knew how stubborn Yumi could be. She could easily use a certain tone in her voice to get the smaller girl to comply but she didn't like to do that with Yumi unless it was truly necessary. There was a silence for a moment until an idea struck Sachiko._

"_How about a compromise?"_

"_Compromise?" Yumi asked, confused._

"_Hai. Since we will be here two weeks we each take a week to pay for groceries with a set limit?"_

"_Not a set limit because what if we go somewhere or are in the mood for certain foods that might be more expensive than others?"_

Yumi sighed as she held the envelope that Sachiko had given her for her week of grocery buying. Her Onee-sama may have won that little battle but Yumi was one step ahead. She knew the second week of them being at the cabin was Sachikos' birthday, her 18th birthday, to be exact. A cheshire grin spread across her face at the plans she had for such an occasion.

"Will that be all today, Yumi-san?" The shop owner asked, long time friends of the Fukuzawa family.

"Hai!" she said making small talk while he rang up her bill for the week while she began opening the envelope.

"That will be…"

Yumi didn't hear him; instead she let for an 'EEP!' at the large number of 10,000 yen notes that filled the envelope. No wonder her Onee-sama easily conceded to the compromise. There was enough money in here for her to live at the cabin for a whole summer eating nothing but the finest of foods.

_*Onee-sama…*_

She paid the bill and collected her change, determined to return the envelope to Sachikos' luggage when the moment was appropriate, and loaded up the bicycle. Yumi was riding for a bit while she did a mental checklist.

_*Okay food and drink – check._

_Need to chop some firewood for the indoor and outdoor fire places._

_Make sure the dock is in working order._

_Get the lawn equipment from the shed so we can sit outside if we wanted.*_

Her list was far from complete but once she returned home and put the food away she would change clothes and begin on the wood chopping. That would be the most strenuous task, one she knew her Onee-sama would be unable to help her do, so it would be best to get it done while she was sleeping. She looked at her watch and saw that Sachiko would probably sleep for a few more hours.

**…**

Yumi stood in front of the mirror in Yukis' room. She made sure once everything was put away in the kitchen she tiptoed up the stairs as quietly as she could knowing that her Onee-sama hated to be woken up when she was sleeping. Carefully shutting the door that joined the two rooms she began to change into her work clothes. It was still early in the afternoon, 2 p.m., and the heat would still rather potent. So here she was and suddenly she was unsure her choice of wardrobe for the two weeks had been a smart one.

_*What would Onee-sama say?_

_Would she be disgusted in what she saw?*_

It was true that Fukuzawa Yumi was a klutzy young woman, anyone could attest to that, but in the last year it had been made known that it was toning down. Yumi looked at her reflection in the mirror, her cut offs and tank top showing more of her body than she had ever revealed to anyone outside of her family. She lifted her arms and flexed. Tight lithe muscles moved to the top of her skin as her mind flooded with memories.

_Yumi knocked on her brothers' door one night to ask if she could borrow a book for a report she was doing._

_ "Yuki! You're all sweaty, what is going on?" she asked when he answered the door to let her in_

_ "Working out, it helps me think and stay in shape." He said wiping the sweat from his face before handing her the book she said she had needed upon knocking on his door._

_ "Is…is it hard?" she asked looking down, not entirely sure why she asked him._

_ "Hard? Not really, not if you start off with what you can handle. Why?" he raised an eyebrow suddenly curious as to why she'd ask._

_ "I think….well…I think I'd like to try? Is it something you could teach me or we do together?" Yumi lifted her head, looking a bit embarrassed._

_Yuki was quite for a moment as he looked at his older sister. She had always been in good shape and it was her body type he preferred in girls, so why would she want to work out? The silence was a little much for Yumi and she sighed._

_ "If it is something that can help you think and stay focused, I would like to learn. I am in good shape so I'm not doing it for any reason of that sort, I don't want to be big like a man either, but if I got a bit stronger then that wouldn't be so bad – perhaps it would even make me less clumsy."_

_ "Okay then, we can start tomorrow."_

That had been around the time she had been a 1st year student at Lillian when Toko-chan had come into their lives. It had truly started when she and Sachiko had the beginnings of…the incident…which she later learned was the decline of Sachikos' grandmother leading to her passing. Yumi shook her head to clear her thoughts at those bad memories and feelings. That had been a very difficult time for her and she had thought she was losing her Onee-sama. Tightness griped her heart suddenly as she put her hands over her chest closing her eyes until it went away.

The more she thought about Sachiko not being in her life the more her heart hurt and how her heart had been hurting since the day Sachiko had said she loved Yumi, she knew things had changed. She had been so happy to hear those words come from Sachiko but she knew it was as soeurs only, even though Yumi had begun to fall in love with the raven haired woman so many months before, it still made her heart soar to know she meant something to the beautiful Sachiko.

Yumi felt something wet on her cheeks as she looked again at her reflection. Tears ran down her face and she wiped them away. She and Sachiko were worlds apart – she knew it better than anyone ever could.

_*We're like the Prince and the Pauper; well I guess I should say Princess._

_Onee-sama has stature, wealth, beauty, brains, a future – she has it ALL._

_Me?*_

Anger and disappoint flared within Yumi as she turned from the mirror, disgusted, and left the room to carefully go down the stairs. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge to take with her while she took her feelings out on the wood needing to be chopped.

**0o0o0**

Sachiko stretched out her long body when she woke up. All of her tense muscles relaxed instantly to the point where she could have easily fallen back asleep but as her eyes caught the time on her watch, 3 p.m., she thought it would be good to try and help Yumi with any chore that needed to be done.

_*Yumi…*_

So many thoughts about her petite soeur filled her head and she was surprised at how another person could consume her like Yumi did, making her feel so many new feelings. She rolled over in the bed to be instantly rewarded with the scent of her petite soeur coming from the pillow and sheets. The idea she was in the bed Yumi slept in made her feel dizzy again inside and she continued to the think of the person who was changing her life everyday.

Their lives were so different, she acknowledged that, but it didn't concern her. Yumi wasn't like the other girls who were only friends with her because of her last name. A moment of anger flashed across Sachikos' face at how she had truly learned the extent of what power hungry girls could do. She had been aware every year when she went to her summer what those girls wanted with her time but she didn't truly understand the depth of it until she had brought Yumi there.

Sachiko made a disapproving noise with her mouth as she pushed bad thoughts from her mind. It didn't matter what those girls had done, Yumi had outshone them all and proved to Sachiko for the hundredth time that money or someone's last name didn't make them a truly wonderful person. She loved the person Yumi was…

Tonk!

Sachiko sat up in bed quickly at the noise she heard come from the window next to the bed. She was deathly still until she heard it again. Deciding to investigate the noise she got out of bed and walked to the door leading out to the balcony.

Tonk!

Sachiko stepped out into the sun and put her hand to forehead, to act as a visor, until her eyes adjusted to the light.

_*Perhaps it's Yumi making that noise?*_

Blue eyes scanned the back property, amazed at the view of the lake and mountains, until she caught movement to her right. The reaction that coursed through her body was so strong that she could not move her eyes from what she saw. It was apparent that Yumi was listening to music from the way she was singing while she worked.

Tonk!

"Work It Harder Make It Better  
Do It Faster, Makes Us stronger  
More Than Ever Hour After  
Our Work Is Never Over."

Tonk!

It wasn't the fact Yumi was singing that made Sachiko react the way she did it was seeing the girl dripping in sweat in the amount of clothes she was wearing. She had never seen Yumi in such short shorts or a tank top before let alone her hair tied back in a single hair ribbon. It caused such strong feelings in Sachiko that she had to grip the balcony to keep herself steady.

_*Wha…what are these feelings?_

_My heart feels like it's going to stop!*_

Once under better control and wiping the sweat that was instantly on her forehead with her handkerchief she really began to watch Yumi chop wood from behind, she assumed for the fireplace, and it was then she noticed something as Yumi grabbed another block of wood.

_*Are those….!*_

Sachikos' breath and heart stopped as she watched Yumi grab the block of wood, bending over in such a way that her cut off shorts exposed a rather large area of her...

_*K…KK…Kami-sama!*_

An uncontrollable blush went through Sachikos whole body but such a sight didn't keep her from noticing something different about Yumi. With a fluid motion she watched as her petite soeurs arms, shoulders, and back muscles all moved in detailed harmony as she swung the large axe up and into the wood with the noise she had been hearing after stretching. Sachiko saw the axe stay in the rather large block and wondered how Yumi would get it out but what she saw the younger girl do was too much for the older girl to process. Yumi spread her stance, used her legs to lift the axe with the wood block attached high over her head, and bring it down once more to the chopping block – successfully splitting the wood in two.

The image burned itself into Sachikos' mind as she turned around and went to sit on the bed, not entirely sure as to what she just witnessed. Thoughts were running through her head faster than she could process them, emotions were filling her heart faster than she could understand them – nearly a dangerous concoction. Sachiko moved to the little bathroom attached to the room she was staying in and splashed water on her face, to cool down and collect herself, before even beginning to understand what she was experiencing. Drying her face she looked at herself in the mirror.

_*Okay Sachiko, one thing at a time._

_The clothes Yumi was wearing…*_

A blush went to her face and her heart quickened as she instantly recalled Yumi bending over, how good and different she looked. It attracted her, yes Yumi was very attractive to her in many ways, and she would admit that though it had taken nearly a year for her to be able to do that. She realized and understood why Yumi would wear such clothing as well – it was hot out and she was doing physical work – so it was practical even if it was not ladylike to show that much skin in public.

_*Though she is in the privacy of her own home so that one can slide…just barely.*_

The next thought that came to Sachikos' mind was the most important, Yumis' body. Everything she had been taught told her that a woman's body was what it was and that the most physical activity it should experience were in her duties of the home, her husband, and in child birth. She shook her head to clear those thoughts. Such thoughts weren't always right, right? Rei did not fit the mold her Mother had instilled in her because Rei did Kendo and she had seen the body Rei had.

It was not unknown that at Lillian Rei was known as the Prince of Lillian because she had somewhat masculine features and for her love of Kendo. Sachiko had heard Yoshino on several occasions ask Rei to flex when they thought she couldn't hear or notice. Rei and herself had physical education together giving her the first glimpse of the body Rei had. It didn't shock her like it had with Yumi.

_*Why?*_

Perhaps it was due to the fact Yumi did not belong to a club let alone a club that required her body to be strong. What mystified Sachiko is that she never noticed this change in Yumi. A frown crossed her features for a moment at that thought.

_*Does that mean she was hiding it?_

_Did she tell me but I didn't see?*_

Such thoughts didn't sit right with Sachiko and she returned to the balcony to watch the girl in question. Yumi was moving lawn furniture out from the shed to the porch and Sachiko found her eyes following every movement the girl made.

_*Toned but not overly muscled, still feminine but strong.*_

The feeling inside of her stirred again just as strongly as before as she made herself experience it to know what it was, Sachiko was not a woman who enjoyed being confused.

_*This feeling…_

_I want to see more of her, I want to touch her with my hands, I want to feel her body against mine…*_

It was then she began to recognize the feelings inside herself, the feelings she had kept locked up for nearly a year.

_*Yumi…*_

**0o0o0**

Yumi returned from the dock as she finished all the chores she had set to finish before Sachiko woke up. Her watch said 4 p.m. She was rather proud of herself for getting all of the wood chopped, put up, and the rest of the chores done in about two hours. All that was left to do was shower and begin dinner so that when her Onee-sama woke up everything would be…

"Ohayou Yumi." Sachiko said as she saw Yumi grinning wide as she walked into the house.

Yumi stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of Sachikos' voice. Brown eyes met blue and she didn't know what to say.

Sachiko could see the emotions flash across Yumis' face: Fear, horror, happiness, shame… She handed Yumi a cold bottle of water and motioned for her to sit next to her at the table in the kitchen.

"You look like you've been very busy. I hope you didn't strain yourself out there while I was sleeping." Sachiko said tenderly, knowing the air was full of…tension.

Yumi opened her mouth to speak, to find her voice, but all she could think about was what Sachiko must be thinking of her – her body. She was covered in sweat and grime not to mention her attire. Tears began to spring to her eyes as she looked down, twisting the water bottle without thought, as she was beginning to berate herself.

Sachiko had seen this before when Yumi thought she had done something terrible and she gently reached out to touch Yumis' small hand.

"Onee-sama I am filthy!" Yumi all but shouted as she found her voice and pulled away quickly only to instantly regret it as she saw the look in those blue eyes she loved so much.

Sachiko felt a deep tightness in her chest as she reached out anyway and took the hand in her own. She could feel them rough and dirty against her own but she didn't care. Their eyes met for the longest of times until Yumi's closed as she pressed her cheek against the hand of her Onee-sama that was now pressed against her cheek. Sachiko's heart softened so much as that dizzy feeling was back and she realized it didn't matter what Yumi looked like, she was still the most wonderful and beautiful person she knew, she always would be.

"Yumi, when you are ready I will listen, I will always listen." Sachiko whispered, seeing the acknowledgement in Yumis' eyes to her statement as she opened them.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So there it is, Chapter 3. I know a lot could be said but I made Yumis' body curved and not straight lined, not that I have anything wrong with that mind you. I wanted her body to show a bit...a BIT...of strength when you looked at it - not some woman on steroids or a huge body builder. She is still VERY feminine just a bit stronger, that's all, promise.

Thanks to everyone who has stayed with me this far on the journey and for all of your support.

Chapter 4 to follow in the coming days/weeks.


	4. Day 2: Part III

**Authors Notes:** The 4th Chapter is here!

I know it's been asked of "Where is the angst?" and I count angst in stories as the following – 1) character 1 really can't have character 2 thus the "abuse" begins and 2) so much self doubt, so much fear that it consumes the characters. When I have angst in my stories it comes in one/both forms. I'll just leave how and where to you. I don't plan for this story to be deep angst but who knows, it could change because this story is just having a life of its own. When I label a story to have angst it means there will at least be a little but speaking of angst... *points to the story below*

I am about halfway through writing the first part of this chapter and I actually find it very difficult because of how these characters are. It could very easily take a turn for the very worse or it could play out so wonderfully. I don't want those extremes. I am trying for something in between…so forgive me if I don't get it just right. I can already tell there will be lots of editing in this chapter hehe.

It made me so happy to read that everyone LIKED the idea of Yumi having a very refined "Sports Physique"! Dear readers you have given me faith and I am very happy it was so well received. I hope the other parts of their Universe I plan on bending will also be good Thank you, everyone, for your words of encouragement and well wishes! It makes me WANT to write and write our favorite pair WELL. *bows formally with a smile* Thanks all of you!

Oh and a lot of comments about Yuki, let me explain. I adore Yuki and in different seasons he has shown his care and devotion to his sister. I wanted that in this story because he is a very sweet character. So expect to see him probably a bit more

Thoughts by the characters are _italicized _and between two of these * little guys.

**0o0o0**

I don't own any of the characters, I wish I did because they are amazing, but a girl can dream XD

* * *

Yumi closed her eyes for the millionth time trying to fall asleep. It had been like this most nights over the last year but tonight she couldn't sleep for a different reason. With a resigned sigh she sat up in her brothers bed and hugged her extra pillow, moving the curtains a bit to let the moonlight in. She wasn't afraid of the dark but the moonlight and stars were a form of comfort when her mind was troubled.

_*Onee-sama didn't say a word.*_

Sachiko had seen Yumi in a way that she hadn't been ready for, had seen her in a way that she REALLY wasn't ready for. Yumi wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing for the topic never being talked about while they ate dinner after Yumi had showered and changed.

"_Yumi, when you are ready I will listen, I will always listen."_

She clutched her extra pillow tighter while her eyes moved to the closed door that separated her from her Onee-sama.

_*How can I tell her why I started working out?_

_How can I tell her why I keep working out?*_

Just through that door was something so wonderful to her, something that had consumed her so entirely, that she spent most of her waking time telling herself to forget and her sleeping time giving in to her heart. Pain coursed itself through her chest as she grabbed at herself with both hands to try to ease her torn heart.

_*Why?_

_Why does it have to hurt so much?*_

Tears came to her eyes at her thoughts. Yes. Yes she loved her Onee-sama in ways that she shouldn't, she needed her in ways that she shouldn't, and if she ever let that slip…

A shudder went through her body at the thought of the sleeping woman in the next room not being in her life at all. The idea of it hurt and frightened the younger girl; it made her already painful chest feel like it was going to cave in on itself. A whimper came from her lips as tears began to flow freely.

"Onee-sama…" she chokingly whispered.

**...**

Sachiko was awake, then again she was always awake at this time of night, either reading to fall asleep or because she was thinking about Yumi. Tonight she was awake because she worried about her petite soeur. Dinner had been met with silence about what Sachiko had said she would listen to. She wanted to comfort Yumi, she wanted to tell her that the way she looked didn't change her thoughts of the girl, she wanted…

A sigh escaped Sachiko and she winced as that ever present tightness in her heart returned. She had silently promised Yumi that she would wait for the smaller girl to talk to her when she was ready, even though she knew that the lack of deeper communication between them had been a source of such immense pain in the past. Her memories drifted to the past as she remembered the weeks leading up to her grandmothers' death but she shook her head sharply to make those thoughts go away.

She rolled over onto her side as her eyes caught the door on the other side of the wall. Through that door was Yumi…

"Onee-sama…"

It was barely a whisper but Sachiko heard it as if it had been a scream. She didn't think as her eyes widened with fear - she just reacted.

**…**

Before she could finish her shuddering breath from what she thought was a whisper the door opened and Sachiko burst through very unlady like.

"Yumi!" Sachiko responded to her petite soeurs cry, instantly on the bed in front of Yumi to pull her into her arms.

"O..Onee-sama…?" Yumi froze as she found her face against the older girls' chest.

"I heard you Yumi, I heard you call to me." She seemed to whisper as her heart violently pounded in her chest.

_*Did I? Now I'm not so sure._

_What could be causing Yumi to say my name like that?_

_She feels so good…*_

"Onee-sama…I…" Yumi said as she moved her head back to look at the woman in front of her.

_*What do I say?*_

Worried blue eyes met sad brown ones, such pain in them that caused the tightness in Sachikos' heart to double. She felt a lump in her throat at seeing the emotions on the smaller girls face and in those endless orbs that she opened her mouth to speak before she truly thought.

"What is it, my Little One?"

Both sets of eyes went wide as they continued to look at one another, Yumi stunned silent, but it was Sachiko that moved first, her hand coming up to hold and caress Yumis' cheek with her long slender fingers. A blush coloring her cheeks in the moonlight.

"Talk to me, Yumi, tell me what is hurting you so much." Her voice was soft; her thumb catching a few tears still coming from Yumis' eyes.

It was too much for Yumi, everything was just too much - from the name her Onee-sama called her to the storm inside of her heart. A painful sob ripped from her as she lunged herself into Sachikos' arms.

"Yu…?" Sachiko began to say but caught the younger girl tightly in her arms, the force knocking her onto her back in the bed.

She felt the sobs come from Yumi in waves for the longest time. Tears covered her neck and chest but it didn't matter, she wrapped one of her arms around Yumis' waist tighter while her other hand gently stroked her hair.

"It's alright, my Little One, just let it out. Please let me carry whatever burdens you, let me help you." She whispered the words softly, encouragingly.

Yumi had her arms around Sachikos' neck holding on tightly as she let out all of her pain and fears since dinner, shaking as she couldn't control it any longer.

"I must look so ugly to you; it's all I could think about while we ate…" Yumi said between sobs, squeezing her eyes tightly shut as her chest tightened.

"I work out," her thoughts just spilling uncontrollably out of her, "because before your grandmother passed away it was the only thing I could do to keep myself focused when I thought I was losing you. Yuki taught me…and I liked it. I liked how it made me feel so I keep doing it and it's changing my body. It's why I never wear anything that shows too much of me, I didn't want people asking or making fun of me…but I was afraid, most of all, if you saw."

Yumi heard her Onee-sama's unspoken question as the hand on her head stopped moving for a moment before resuming.

"I thought…I thought that if you saw me…then you wouldn't be my Onee-sama anymore. I am starting to not look like a proper lady…" she continued to sob, her heart hurting so much at the thoughts of Sachiko not being her Onee-sama.

"Are you disgusted at how your petite soeur looks now?" Tears fell from her eyes once more terrified to what Sachiko would tell her.

_*What have I done?_

_I shouldn't have said all of those things, what if she asks for her Rosary back?_

_Kami-sama no…*_

She grasped at Sachiko tighter.

_*Please, please don't ask me for that back – I can't give it to you.*_

Sachiko was shocked at all of what Yumi had said but she knew she could process that information later. Right now the most important person in her life was torn with grief and fear – because of her. Such a thought brought tears to Sachikos' eyes but she pulled Yumi so tightly against her, holding her as close to her body as she could. There was so much pain in her own heart at hearing Yumis' words at how she could think less of her, how she could be disgusted with her, or how something that brought Yumi pleasure could lessen her opinion of her.

"I could never be disgusted with you, Yumi, and I could never break my bond as soeurs with you either. You are the most important person in my life and I…l..l..love everything about you." Sachiko said with a shaking voice when it came to her last sentence, hoping that Yumi would not catch the stutter.

There was another silence between the two girls as Yumi began to calm down, still pressed to Sachiko, and Sachiko trying to calm the beating of her heart.

"_You are the most important person in my life."_

Yumis' heart began to beat faster as she replayed Sachikos' words over and over in her head. Happiness began to surge through her, nearly making her dizzy, at the sudden change of emotions. Her Onee-sama still wanted to be soeurs, she still held a place in her Onee-samas' life, and…

_*Oh no…!*_

Yumi tightened all of her muscles in her stomach instantly to try and stop what was coming, something she new that always came after she cried for to long…

"Hiccup!"

Sachikos' body went rigid as the force of Yumi's hiccup caused her body to move against her own. The hiccups kept coming and it was all Sachiko could do to bite her lip to keep her breath even and the moan she unexpectedly wanted to utter from escaping her lips at the feeling of Yumi moving on top of her, such a reaction nearly frightening her with its intensity.

_*She feels so good in my arms, her warmth against me…_

_I shouldn't be thinking about this right now…_

_Control yourself!*_

Yumi could feel what her hiccups were causing deep inside of herself. She could feel her body against Sachikos and the tank tops they had both put on to sleep in was doing a poor job of keeping her cool. Her whole body felt like it was on fire!

_*I want to hold you longer Onee-sama._

_I want to feel your skin against mine, I don't want to move but I know I should._

_This isn't right, is it?*_

Sachiko felt Yumi move and she released her hold instantly from her petite soeur, sitting up as Yumi moved back to her original position of sitting up in bed, sniffling and hiccupping still. Reaching into the pocket of her pajama pants the older girl pulled out her handkerchief and tenderly wiped away Yumis' tears from her cheeks and eyes. When she was finished she laid it on Yumis' pillow, in case she needed it later, and gently moved the hair out of Yumis' face.

"Are you feeling better?" Sachiko asked tenderly as her fingers moved down Yumis' face to caress her cheek once more.

_*No…_

_Your touch…._

_All I want to do…*_

"Hai, Onee-sama, .thank you." Yumi stuttered, embarrassed by her thoughts but so glad to know how the older girl felt about what she looked like now.

With a smile on her face Sachiko stood up and tucked Yumi into bed pulling only the sheets up to her chest in case she was hot.

"If you need anything…"

"Hai, Onee-sama, I know that you are…"

Yumi never finished her sentence as she felt Sachiko move her bangs slightly and …

_*She…_

_Did she…?*_

"Have a good night, Yumi." Sachiko said as she closed the door that joined their rooms.

**0o0o0**

_*She just wanted me to feel better._

_She didn't mean THAT by it._

_She just wanted me to feel better.*_

It was hours after Sachiko left the room she was sleeping in but Yumi was far from sleeping, even though she was exhausted after the emotional moment between Sachiko and herself. Her forehead seemed to burn where those soft warm lips had been…

A shudder went through her body as she grasped her extra pillow tighter to her body. She had had dreams, so many dreams, of what a kiss from Sachiko would feel like. In her dreams Sachiko had kissed her in a variety of ways, in a variety of places, but even just they very light and quick kiss she received on her forehead gave her a more intense reaction than any of her dreams.

_*Tomorrow is a work out day so I can work these feelings off.*_

Yumi rolled over onto her back and her eyes immediately shifted to the door where she knew Sachiko was sleeping.

_*She just wanted me to feel better._

_Right?*_

**…**

Sachiko lay in bed looking at the ceiling as her whole body shook beyond her control hours later after returning to her room from being at Yumis' side. What was going on with her? Something inside of her began to change when she saw Yumi in the yard working, something she had kept locked away, something now she had a hard time keeping in check.

_*What have I done?_

_Yumi cries in my arms and I…*_

She couldn't even complete the thought without her body beginning to react to it. Her fingers moved to her lips still feeling Yumis' warm skin against them.

_*Sachiko, you stupid girl, what have you done?*_

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Okay...that was a very painful chapter to write. Painful as in difficult. As I stated I didn't want to write it so that something terrible happened between them so most of their vacation was uncomfortable but I didn't want a confession of love just yet either. I want them to learn about each other a bit more, at least, that is what I plan on - doesn't mean it will happen. So yes, difficult chapter to write and I didn't spend much time actually writing but more along the lines of editing and rewriting *sighs* I'm not 100% sure the chapter turned out as I wanted or hoped so please forgive me. *bows* Next chapter I hope for a bit more fun :)

Thank you everyone for your words of encouragement and for staying with me this long!

Chapter 5 to follow in the days/weeks.


	5. Day 3: Part I

**Authors Notes**: Chapter 5 is up!

Thanks everyone for staying with me this far – especially after Chapter 4 – I know it wasn't a very fun chapter but sadly a little needed. It will forever be a curse between our girls, though in the 4th Season it was a bit better, their communication about the deeper things in their heart that is. Though, there is still one thing left to communicate so let's hope that gets resolved soon XD (in reference to this story and hopefully a Season 5?).

I've gotten some negative reviews about Yumi being 'muscled'. Even with negative feedback I am appreciative of everyone's opinions because sometimes it can make you a better writer. What I did want to state, just to clarify (because I love Yumi and Sachiko) is that Yumi is not a steroidal mutated muscled monster. I feel the need to talk about this because there seems to be a miss-communication.

When I spoke of Yumis' neck, shoulders, and back muscles moving in fluid harmony it meant that because she was lifting a heavy axe and wearing a tank top Sachiko had the ability to see her muscles more defined because they were working hard. When a woman doesn't have any muscle mass her body is 'straight lined' but if she is active enough to build upon those muscles she is 'defined'. That doesn't mean she is bulky, can't fit into any of her clothing, or she ripples by just moving her neck – no. Think of it as Yumi was a girl who had no physical attribute to her and then obtained the body of a runner, lithe and trim lined.

In Chapter 4 she told Sachiko she was 'unlady like' in appearance. This does not mean she's bulky and a She-Hulk, but in the sense that Yumi see's Sachiko to be the ultimate lady. Sachiko is always telling her what is lady like and not – so Yumi becoming stronger physically and noticing that her body had changed in appearance, she saw herself as 'unlady like' because she was different looking that Sachiko. The melodramatic Yumi, especially when she is thinking she's done wrong to or by Sachiko, is always over the top. This incident was no different. Though in Chapter 3 Sachiko does recognize that Yumis' body had changed but that it was still feminine, just stronger.

I'm not mad or flaming or upset in any form, I'm just sorry that there was such a huge miss-communication that led to some readers not being able to enjoy what was written.

So thank you again everyone for your support and kind words (even the not so kind)!

**0o0o0**

Thoughts by the characters are _italicized _and between two of these * little guys.

**0o0o0**

I don't own any of the characters, I wish I did because they are amazing, but a girl can dream XD

* * *

She almost didn't want to do it.

The way those raven tresses were splayed across the pillow, how long elegant fingers grasped at the pillow, basically just how incredibly beautiful Sachiko looked sleeping on her side with the sheets tangled around her feet. Yumi had watched her Onee-sama sleep for at least an hour, after an early morning work out, while she thought of the night before.

There wasn't much to think about if Yumi was honest with herself. It was what it was. She had decided it was just Sachiko being concerned while Yumi had been in a delicate emotional state – nothing more. Yumi was fine with that because that is all she could really have with Sachiko, she wasn't part of Sachikos' world like that, and she didn't have the money or the stature.

It hurt her heart to think that she could never really have with her Onee-sama what she wanted but she had her for nearly two weeks all to herself and right now that was enough.

"Onee-sama…Onee-sama…" Yumi reached out to gently stir Sachiko from her sleep, shivering for a moment as her skin touched against the warm skin of her soeur.

"Mmmmhhh."

"Onee-sama you need to wake up please. I've made breakfast and gotten our things ready for today." Yumi said as her hand felt like it was tingling from touching Sachiko but she smiled wide as she heard Sachiko mumble sleepily about not getting up.

"You'll want to get up, Onee-sama, it's fresh fruit for breakfast and we're going for a hike."

"Five minutes…" Sachiko groaned, she hated mornings, so much so that she was well known to not be a morning person among the Council.

Yumi suppressed a chuckle at this side of Sachiko. It would be interesting to see how the many Sachiko fans at Lillian would react if they knew how very unlady like she was in the mornings.

"Five minutes but if you're not up I am coming back with cold water. You don't want that, One-sama." Yumi giving it her best to use a stern voice, failing as blue eyes shot open.

"You wouldn't dare." The sleep leaving Sachikos' body as she sat up to give Yumi a stern look, reinforcing her massive dislike of mornings, her voice indicating as much.

"Then get ready with the clothes I've laid out for you because the clothes you brought wouldn't do well with the hike today." Yumi told her while she stood at the door, smiling wide at the noises coming from the room as Sachiko made her way to the bathroom.

…

The cold water felt good on Sachikos' skin as she forced herself to completely wake up and her mind began filling with the night before. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. It wasn't a good way to start the day but she wasn't going to ignore what had happened. Now was not the time to think on it though.

"Now, where are these clothes Yumi was talking about?" she looked around the room to find them lying folded on the chair.

An eyebrow rose questioning as she saw a pair of her shorts, a tank top she didn't recognize, and then beside the chair a pair of boots with so many laces. With a moments hesitation she looked at the clothing almost unsure how to dress.

**0o0o0**

"So, we are going to climb…that?" Sachiko asked while she pointed politely in the direction Yumi had indicated they were going to go.

"Hai! When we get to where we need to go there is a very nice private pool there. It's really beautiful and it's almost like a hot spring on one end, while closer to the shore it's cooler." Yumi stated excited to get going and show her Onee-sama this part of her life.

Sachiko was glad to see Yumi happier today and was pleasantly surprised to see the reaction from her petite soeur when she walked into the kitchen after getting dressed. As Yumi continued to tell her about the place they would eventually end up in a few hours she couldn't help it as her mind drifted.

"_Yumi, whose clothes and shoes am I wearing?" Sachiko asked as she walked down the stairs to see Yumi eating some fruit._

"_Oh! Some of it is mine and some of it my mothers…" _

_Yumis' sentence faded as she caught sight of the "Outdoors Sachiko" standing before her beginning to casually eat some of the strawberries she had cut earlier that morning. Yumis' favorite white tank top hugged Sachiko in all the right places and she noticed that the shoes she lent Sachiko fit perfectly right under her calf. Within the moments of processing all of this information the half eaten strawberry held in Yumis' fingers fell back on her plate with a noticeable "splat". Yumis' face becoming radiant with a blush that Sachiko found adorable and thrilling all at once._

"_Did I not dress right? The boots were a bit tricky at first but…" Sachiko said as she did a spin for Yumi._

"_P…! You did well, Onee-sama, you look really…beautiful."_

"Onee-sama…Onee-sama?" Yumi asked several times before the glazed look in Sachikos' eyes faded and focused on her.

"Yes, Yumi?" Sachikos' cheek blushed as she realized she had been caught.

"I said it would be too hot today if you kept your hair down like you always wear it. Would you like one of my ribbons?"

"I have too much hair for one of your ribbons but if you hand me the pair of chopsticks you packed for our lunch that would be better." She said with a smile.

Yumi was confused for a moment but dug around in the pack she was carrying and handed Sachiko the wooden chopsticks. She watched with surprise as Sachiko spun the wood in her fingers for a moment before putting both hands behind her head. Yumi leaned to better see, which Sachiko noticed, and turned around with her back to Yumi to show her what she was about to do.

With a motion that Yumi could only call graceful Sachiko pulled her hair into one hand to collect it before using both chopsticks to twist her hair over and over again. Somewhere along the way when Sachikos' neck became visible Yumi got...distracted, but then Sachikos' hair was finished in a bun – two chopsticks holding it in place securely.

"It should be alright now." Sachiko said with a smile, feeling the light breeze instantly on her neck.

Yumi nodded and led the way to the pool deep in the forest behind their cabin.

…

To say that the hike was strenuous was an understatement – at least in Sachikos' mind. With the heat of the day and doing physical activity she was glad for Yumi's suggestion of putting her hair up. They had been hiking for a couple of hours already but Sachiko had yet to see the pool Yumi had mentioned, a pool she so very much wished was near. Conversation between the two had been nothing but laughs, enjoying the scenery, or Yumi telling her about the different histories of the area. While she was hot and sweating Sachiko couldn't be happier.

"Onee-sama, would like you to rest for lunch now? By the time we eat and get to the pool our lunch will have digested properly for us to be able to swim." Yumi stated as she turned to see if Sachiko would like that.

A slight blush went through Yumis' cheeks as she saw Sachiko a little breathless from the heat and walking, a slight sheen of sweat on her brow. She saw the older girl nod and take off her pack to go find a spot in the shade for them to eat using her handkerchief to dab the back of her neck.

For the millionth time Yumi wondered why her Onee-sama had agreed to be here with her. This type of vacation didn't seem like something Sachiko would enjoy but she had readily agreed and it had made Yumi so happy. They hadn't been at the cabin very long but even in the short time of them being here it made her very happy that she hadn't had to share her Onee-sama with anyone. So far Sachiko had been agreeable about their plans when Yumi had thought it would have been like the summer home. While that didn't bother her she was glad for the activity.

"Yumi? Are you coming?" Sachiko called to her petite soeur when she realized Yumi had yet to come to the blanket.

"Hai! Coming Onee-sama!" Yumi called back knocked out of her thoughts.

The temperature in the shade was noticed instantly by the younger girl and was glad for the reprieve from the heat. Within moments Yumi had all the food out on the blanket that had been in Sachikos' pack and was pulling bottles of water from the mini cooler that had been in her own pack.

"So what did you pack us for lunch?"

"Lots of fruit, cheese, and thick bread Onee-sama. Things to give us a bit of an energy boost but not so heavy we wouldn't be able to make it the rest of the way." She said as she began dividing the food among them.

Sachiko watched Yumi as she did her task. She couldn't help it. With Yumi not covering herself up anymore it was easy for Sachiko to look at Yumi freely, or at least as freely as not getting caught would allow.

_*She looks so good, I really can't stop looking._

_I know I shouldn't but I can't help it.*_

"Onee-sama?" Yumi asked with a very dark blush on her face under the intense gaze of Sachiko who in turn blushed – getting caught again.

"Hai?" Sachiko recovered and reached for a grape.

"Here you go." Yumi said with her blush still rampant on her face.

Sachiko turned her eyes to see Yumi holding a small bit of bread with cheese on top of it while her other hand held a grape that she took a bite from. She noticed the cheese and bread getting closer to her face.

"Since you always eat with utensils of some sort and yours are in your hair, I thought…well…I thought…" Yumi tripped over her words and looked down for a moment.

In all the years she had been able to remember, Sachiko couldn't remember anyone trying to feed her. Everything in her told her to thank Yumi and take them from her hand, as it was proper, but another part of her wondered what it would be like.

"That was very thoughtful of you, Yumi, thank you."

A smile came to Yumis' face as she looked back up at her Onee-sama as she watched Sachiko lean in. Without even thinking Yumi closed the space to very carefully place the food into Sachikos' mouth. Yumi was instantly aware of the heat from Sachikos' lips so close to her fingers but she couldn't take her eyes off of how her lips moved. She couldn't help the tingle that went through her at feeling Sachikos warm breath on her skin nor could she control the thoughts that flooded her mind.

Daintily taking the offered food into her mouth Sachiko knew it was some the most amazing food she had ever tasted. She chewed politely until the food was down her throat but was cheese on bread without the sweet, juicy grape to follow? Blue eyes turned to see the half eaten grape in Yumis' other hand, some of its juices already on the younger girls' fingers.

_*I want a grape…_

_Kami-sama I want __**that**__ grape.*_

Before Yumi could get her mind off of the image of feeding Sachiko her mind stop functioning beyond reason when she felt something warm against her finger. Her motor functions still worked properly because brown eyes snapped instantly to her other hand to see Sachiko there, her tongue out of her mouth touching…

Electricity so intense shot through Yumi's whole body as she felt Sachiko's tongue move up her finger and snake itself around the half eaten grape as her mouth enclosed the two fingers holding the grape. Yumis' free hand moved without thought to move one of the two tendrils of Sachiko's hair behind her ear, her breathing heavy and through her mouth, while Sachikos' lips dragged themselves over her fingers they encased as she sat back and chewed.

Yumi couldn't stop looking at her fingers seeing them glisten with a mixture of grape juice and Sachiko's saliva. She couldn't slow her breathing or the furious pounding of her heart. Her mind was all over the place with so many questions in her head. She was confused, thrilled, scared, and…aroused? Yes, the ever present throbbing in her body told her that's what that feeling was, a feeling she experienced the first time she ever saw Sachiko, and a feeling that was ever present the days that followed. She dared a look at Sachiko and saw something for a split second in her eyes that she had never seen in them since becoming the older girls' soeur.

*_What is in your eyes Onee-sama?_

_It can't be what I think it is or is it simply my own feelings that I saw reflected?*_

Sachiko's mind was screaming at her so loudly it was almost deafening. She had given into impulse, she had tasted Yumi's skin for a fraction of a second, and she had eaten a grape that surely had Yumi's saliva on it. With all of that together it had been the best damn grape she had ever eaten in her whole life. Within moments to taking the grape she controlled her expression though she was sure there had been a slip for a moment.

"Thank you, Yumi that was delicious." She said as she took some more food for herself, her hands shaking uncontrollably.

"H..h..hai, Onee-sama." Yumi stuttered, her mind still so very unsure.

* * *

**Authors Notes**: Very gutsy there Sachiko! I think her feelings are beginning to get the better of her don't you? I'm not a huge grape fan but I would start eating them if it was Sachiko hehe. I hope you enjoy the beginnings of what is to come!

Thank you everyone for sticking around so far!

Chapter 6 to follow in the days/weeks.


	6. Day 3: Part II

**Authors Notes**: Chapter 6 is up!

Things are starting to pick up and I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen, especially when it comes to Sachiko. Her control is slipping… (in case you haven't noticed I write these Author Notes before or halfway through writing the chapter hehe). I am thinking a bit more 'angst'? I'm not sure hehe.

Please be warned in this chapter that there might be parts that are rather…explicit. I'm not talking like 'zomg they did it!'(that might come later *wink* ) kind of explicit but in the sense of how emotions affect the body. That's all I'm going to say about that hehe. So if such things offend you or make you uncomfortable – I would suggest not reading.

Thanks a million times over for all your kind words and encouragements!

**0o0o0**

Thoughts by the characters are _italicized _and between two of these * little guys.

**0o0o0**

I don't own any of the characters, I wish I did because they are amazing, but a girl can dream XD

* * *

There had been silence between them ever since they packed up after eating lunch. It didn't surprise Sachiko nor could she feel any blame towards Yumi for keeping silent because she was sure Yumi was doing as she was – thinking. Before they had started out Yumi said there was at least another hour left, so Sachiko decided to figure all the thoughts and feelings out in her head.

Sachiko knew she cared for Yumi very deeply and after the grape incident she realized her feelings had very much morphed into something even deeper that she had previously realized. When? How? Where? Those questions she knew were very important to answer, not for herself, but for Yumi as well if they were to be more. Blue eyes shifted slightly to see the younger girl in front of her. The usual active Yumi was now walking while deep in thought, Sachiko could tell by how she held her hands.

Perhaps she had gone too far while they had eaten lunch with one another? Sachiko had felt so many things when Yumi had offered her the food, the two sides of herself warring inside of her head…and heart. She was an Ogasawara and with that came so many responsibilities and expectations. Being prim and proper was always a must no matter what the situation was. Sachiko knew that she was prone to 'hysterics' when scared or angry but those moments were the only ones she had ever…rebelled.

Yumi had walked into her life, literally, in a moment of rebellion – her temper had gotten the better of her. The next thing she knew she was on top of the younger girl staring into brown eyes full of surprise. Over the following months after that incident she had been determined to make Yumi her petite soeur out of the sheer determination to not lose against a challenge. It was true Sachiko hated to lose and she wasn't about to lose to Sato Sei…especially her. When it finally had happened it was because Sachiko had _**wanted**_ Yumi as her petite soeur, there had been a personal attachment to the younger girl.

But oh how Sei made her angry! There were days she went home after school silently seething because Sei had done something or said something about Yumi. She had thought that once it was public that Yumi had accepted her Rosary Sei's inappropriate actions would stop but if anything they had gotten worse. A few more months passed until it finally came to Sachiko, in one of the many sleepless nights she was beginning to have, that it went beyond simple possessiveness of her petite soeur but to something more.

Sachiko grinned to herself as she remembered that night very well. She had been rather irritated the whole day but instead of brushing it off like she usually did this particular incident in the day just stuck. She had seen Sei kiss Yumi on the cheek and Sachiko had to fight the urge to cause physical harm to Sei. That urge had disturbed her greatly, she had never been like that, but to see those lips against Yumis' soft skin… it had driven her mad. The more she had thought about it that night the more she realized that her feelings for her petite soeur were becoming more than just soeurs. After realizing that, that's when the dreams began, such dreams adding to the sleepless nights. Dreams of dates holding hands, kisses on cheeks, and then one night…

_*I can't forget that dream even if I wanted to._

_The dream I finally had to admit my feelings for Yumi.*_

For what seemed like the billionth time since that night, a surge of feelings flooded Sachikos' body, especially down _there_. A constant intense throbbing that on occasions could control every thought process she had. Sachiko knew about "the topics that must never be discussed because they are the most inappropriate" sort of things. She had read anatomy books and sadly heard about the lifestyles of a few 'loose moraled' girls from her class but such reactions she had never experienced until Yumi. The throbbing, the tingles, the aches…

Sachiko shook her head to clear her thoughts to not get distracted, no matter how hard it was as her eyes caught Yumi once more, instantly drawn to the back of her shorts.

**…**

_*What is going on with Onee-sama?_

_Between the other night and now lunch…*_

Yumi was truly beyond confused with her feelings.

She would be lying if she didn't admit she had reactions to Sachikos' kiss and taking the grape from her fingers. Oh what a lie that would be but while the emotions attached to those reactions were strong, the confusion of Sachiko's actions were stronger. There had been many "Sachiko Moments" where Yumi had seen different sides of her Onee-sama ranging from good to bad but she had never seen this kind of moment from her.

Turning her head a bit to take a sideways glance at Sachiko she saw the other girl deep in thought with a slight smile and she felt her face get hot with a blush. She turned back and looked at the fingers that had been in Sachikos' mouth.

_*Your lips were so soft._

_Your mouth was so warm…so wet._

_Your tongue…*_

Yumi closed her eyes for a moment as she enjoyed her thoughts, her skin tingling as she remembered, and the intense aching throb in a certain part of her body that only her Onee-sama could cause her to have. She shook her head to not get distracted by those feelings, she had serious things to think about, and she couldn't afford to lose herself.

She had admitted it to herself before and she'd admit it again – she loved Sachiko. No, it went deeper than that, she was IN love with Sachiko. She had never wanted another person more in her life than the older girl, not another girl or a boy, no one. There had never been a person in all of her life that affected her like Sachiko in any or all the ways she did. True there had been…issues…between them from time to time, that was normal, but at the end of the day: Sachiko. The beginning of the day: Sachiko. Eat, dream, school, sleep: Sachiko, Sachiko, Sachiko, Sachiko.

But, what about Sachiko? Her Onee-sama wasn't the woman she was when they first became soeurs, Yumi could see it, Sachiko was changing. The older girl laughed more, smiled more, touched her more, and was a bit more open with her feelings as well. Those could be signs…

_*Could they really be signs?_

_Could Onee-sama really feel that way about me?_

_The other night and lunch today were very bold…*_

Yumi wasn't always as slow to pick up things as others thought, especially when it concerned certain aspects of her Onee-sama, but was this one of those times? Sachiko was acting very different, she couldn't deny that at all – her still tingling finger was proof enough, but…was it like that? Was Sachiko attracted to her? Did Sachiko want her like that? Was Sachiko a Lesbian?

The brown haired girl frowned for a moment at that last thought. She hadn't really thought of that before – Lesbian. Was she herself one? Having romantic feelings for a woman pretty much defined her as such but all she knew was that she loved Sachiko. Whatever anyone wished to call her didn't matter. What did matter was if Sachiko felt the same for her and if the last few days were any indication, it was a sure thing…right?

_*Right?*_

**0o0o0**

"Oh Yumi, it's absolutely beautiful." Sachiko said as she looked at the pool of water that could very easily pass off as a bath house.

The rocks and few trees around the pool gave off a sense of privacy that looked like it could shut out the world around them. Sachiko was impressed and excited to get into the water especially after their hike, she felt gritty and dirty, and to relax in the warmer part of the water would do her muscles well.

"Here you go, Onee-sama, your towel and your swimsuit." Yumi handed them over after digging them out of her pack.

"Is there anything you didn't bring?" A smile crossed Sachikos' face as she took what was offered to her.

Yumi shook her head and pointed to the rocks over to their left to show Sachiko where she could change into her swimsuit. It took every ounce Yumi had to not look over to the rock where Sachiko was changing her clothes so she just concentrated in changing her own clothes behind a tree. The new swimsuit she had bought herself was a white two piece that left very little the imagination. Yumi looked down at herself to wonder if she was showing too much skin but the thought passed as she heard splashes in the water. Peeking out from behind her tree she saw Sachiko sink into the deep end of the pool that was naturally heated. Her hair was still up and the black two piece she was wearing looked so good that she just wanted to…

"Yumi, are you coming in? The water feels great." Sachiko called as she turned around to try and find her petite soeur.

"Hai, Onee-sama, I am just getting my towel then I will be right there." Yumi said as she was knocked out of her reverie.

_*Just go out there._

_It's why you bought the suit you did._

_Be brave!*_

Sachiko would have turned back to enjoy the water but she was extremely curious to know about Yumis' swimwear. She had heard Yumi tell Yoshino earlier in the month that she had bought a new suit that was…

_*What was the word Yoshinio used when Yumi stuttered?*_

Sachiko frowned as she tried to remember the word but the minute Yumi stepped out from behind the tree her eyes widened and her mouth opened in a most unlady like fashion. Blue eyes were glued to Yumi as she stared openly, not even trying to hide her looks, while Yumi walked over to the heated end of the pool and stood at the edge – blushing intensely.

"Yumi…" Sachiko whispered.

"Do you like it, Onee-sama? It's the new suit I bought last month." Yumi was thrilled deep inside by the look on her Onee-samas' face when she finished twirling around for the other girl to see the whole suit.

Sachiko didn't know what to do. She was in a near panic if she were to be honest with herself. Her body reacted almost violently to seeing Yumi almost naked as her body fit and filled her swimsuit so wonderfully. She could see more of what working out had done to Yumis' body and it took power and will she didn't know she had to keep her hands in the water instead of tracing the lines and curves of the woman in front of her.

_*Why? Why am I feeling this so intensely?_

_Why do I want to do the things to her I've only done in dreams?_

_Kami-sama, why are you not giving me the strength I need?*_

"You look beautiful in your new suit, Yumi. Why don't you come into the water? Your muscles must be sore from the last few days." Sachiko couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth.

Yumi slid into the water to instantly unwind at her Onee-samas' suggestion, the heat infusing with her tight muscles from carrying her heavy pack all day hiking, while the natural currents of the heated pool caressing her back. That felt the best as her eyes drifted shut. It amazed her how the water could feel like nimble fingers on her just kneading out every knot she had. She gave into the water and leaned back, sighing all the more at how soft the water felt against her back.

_*Soft?*_

Her eyes instantly opened and she spun around in the water to see Sachiko behind her, the older girls' hands on her shoulders.

"O..Onee-sama?" Yumi nearly squeaked out and began to move but the fingers on her shoulders tightened.

"Yes, Yumi?"

"Wh..what are you doing?" Yumis' back once again to Sachiko but her head turned to look at her Onee-sama as best she could.

_*Yes, Sachiko, what __**are**__ you doing?_

_Have you lost your mind?*_

"You've been working hard…" she started to say.

_*…and I wanted to make you feel good._

_I wanted to feel you…_

_SACHIKO!*_

Sachikos' mind screamed at her for once again giving into impulse instead of being calm and controlled. She didn't even know if Yumi wanted her in such a fashion but her hopes had been so high after their amusement park date, with Yumi's reaction to Sugurus' suggestion. Had she misinterpreted? Had she just done something unforgivable?

Yumi could see so much conflict on her Onee-samas' face and feel the hands on her shoulders begin to leave. Quickly Yumi reached up to keep the hands there.

"Thank you, Onee-sama, for trying to make me feel better. Would it be okay if you did it for a bit longer? My one shoulder is extremely sore." Yumi asked, turning her body a bit to look at Sachiko.

"O…of..of course." Sachiko stuttered; her confidence completely shot.

**0o0o0**

Night descended as Yumi once again found herself awake looking at the door separating her from her Onee-sama though knowing she wasn't the only one awake. She had listened to Sachiko toss and turn in the bed for over an hour, not that she could blame her; Yumi herself was having her own internal battle.

The walk home after being in the water with Sachiko had taken a turn from confused to slightly uncomfortable. Both girls were in turmoil over their thoughts and feelings but when returning to the cabin Yumi began doing a few exercises while Sachiko had locked herself in her bedroom, venturing out to eat dinner. After dinner Yumi did her chores but her mind was full of what had happened in the day but there was another thought that seemed to not disappear, no matter how she tried to ignore it.

"_Don't settle for what you've got now, and aspire to attain something on a higher level."_

Kashiwagi had told Yumi that on her and Sachikos' amusement park date when her brother and Sachiko had left the room. They had talked about quite a bit before Yuki had returned but it was that one sentence she couldn't push aside. That sentence could mean so many things but then again it could mean nothing at all. Had Kashiwagi been referring to her relationship with Sachiko?

"_I'm going to touch her for a bit. Forgive me."_

"_Saachan wants to do all sorts of things with you, Yumi."_

"_Defeating me won't give you victory."_

More of what Kashiwagi had told her that day filled her mind as she looked out her window. In reality she could never defeat Kashiwagi if he ever seriously decided to chase after Sachiko. He was on a different level than she was and truthfully would be the better choice as a partner; he could provide her with so many things she knew she could never hope to obtain. Yumi frowned for a moment as she digested that and moved on to the next thought about forgiving Kashiwagi for touching Sachiko. It bothered Yumi more than anyone could understand when other people touched Sachiko. If he hadn't of touched her then she didn't know what would have happened to Sachiko during her 'attack' in the crowd but she remembered how she felt – jealous. The more Yumi thought about it the more she realized she had always been jealous of Kashiwagi ever since she knew that he was Sachiko's betrothed. That thought had never sat well with Yumi, even now knowing that the engagement was off, it still cut through her heart.

_*But Onee-sama wants to do all sorts of things with me, not anyone else._

_What sort of things though…*_

That too was another sentence that could have so many meanings because Kashiwagi always seemed to know more than he let on. Could he have known her feelings for his cousin? Her mind went back over the last few months and she realized she had been very public with her feelings concerning Sachiko, being very vocal on their recent date.

Frustration filled Yumi at so many thoughts in her head as well as the last few days with Sachiko. It was almost overwhelming but she had to figure everything out, she had to understand, because she didn't think her heart could take it any longer. Yumi knew her own heart – there was no question in her mind she wanted "a higher level" with Sachiko, she had for nearly a year – but she was unsure about Sachiko.

A frown creased her brows as she thought that because the last few days had now put that into question. Her Onee-sama was acting differently, well differently that normal, since they had been at the cabin. Sachiko always treated everyone the same with her almost cold demeanor but for a handful of months how Sachiko began to treat her when they were alone had begun to change. She was more open, talkative, and her 'normal amount' of affection seemed to double. Sachiko was always touching her hair, her clothing, grabbing her hand, or hugging her close – not that Yumi ever minded – she looked forward to such moments.

_*Ugh! __**WHY**__ is this so hard?_

_Does she want more to or not?_

_Am I misunderstanding what she's doing by putting more into it than there really is?*_

With a sigh Yumi heard her bed squeak for what seemed like the millionth time and she couldn't take it any longer. Without truly thinking through what she was about to do she got out of bed to open the door between their rooms and sit on the bed in front of a very shocked Sachiko.

**…**

Toss.

…

Turn.

…

Toss.

…

Turn.

No position in Yumis' bed felt comfortable to Sachiko as her eyes caught the late hour of the night. All she could think about was the hike with Yumi, how she let herself slip so many times. She was Sachiko Ogasawara and this was not how an Ogasawara was supposed to act!

_*How many times these last few months have you said that to yourself?_

_How many times have you given in, just a little, here and there?_

_How many more times are you going to shame yourself like you did today?*_

_Today…_

Her thoughts once again filled with memories of the day. All of her feelings came rushing back to her as her heart began to pound in her chest and that damned throb seemingly surged such intense heat between her legs. Sachiko nearly growled in frustration at everything. Why? Why was all of this happening now? Why could she not control herself like she did at school or at other places when Yumi was at her side? Before she could finish forming the thought in her mind she already knew the answer – people. People were always around with Yumi and herself – friends, classmates, and the public – always there.

_*No one is here but us while we're at her cabin!*_

So was that the true reason? The older girl tossed and turned a few more times as her confused thoughts were literally in control of her body. Yes and no were her answers once her body settled a bit. Sachiko craved privacy with her petite soeur any moment she could have it and it was a reason, a main reason, why she agreed to spend her school break with Yumi. That wasn't the only reason because the 'no' part of the answer had to do with the driving force behind wanting that privacy with Yumi.

She felt so different when she was alone with Yumi. She had noticed it months ago and she found that while it frightened her a bit it was refreshing, exhilarating! It felt like she could finally be herself. Sachiko blinked a few times at that thought.

_*Aren't I always myself?_

_Aren't I always the proper lady I should be?*_

Today she hadn't acted properly at all but how could that not be true? She was the woman she always had been and she had always acted as was taught to her, there wasn't anyone who could contest that fact. With Yumi…something inside of her woke up, something inside of her was becoming warm and happy. It scared her, the new feelings, feelings she was learning about each and every day she spent with her soeur. Wasn't those new feelings her as well? Hadn't they always been a part of her deep inside?

Whatever it was, past the fear it made her feel every so often, she loved how Yumi made her feel when they were alone together. A smile came to her lips as she finally seemed to figure it out but it didn't stop her from tossing around in the bed a bit more. She sat up and leaned against the head board while the covers were around her legs but mostly on the floor. Sachiko reached over to grab a pillow to put behind her back when suddenly she heard the door that joined her room to the one Yumi was staying in open and there sat on the edge of the bed, the girl that consumed her thoughts.

**…**

"Y…Y…Yumi?" Sachiko was shocked to see Yumi there and at how she came into the room.

"Onee-sama, I can hear you toss and turn in the bed. Is it really that uncomfortable or is there something on your mind?" Yumi dared to ask unsure as to why she even asked that.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to disturb your sleep. I had a bit on my mind and I didn't realize I was doing it."

There was silence for a moment as Yumi looked down her brain going a mile a minute.

"Did…did you want to talk about it?" she almost whispered.

Sachiko looked at the younger girl sitting on the bed, one of Yumi's legs bent underneath herself while the other was off the side of the bed with a foot almost tangled in the sheets on the floor. Before Sachiko could say anything Yumi began to speak.

"I mean, you don't have to, it's just if something was bothering you I wanted to help. I know you're able to do so much on your own but I wanted you to know that I was there if you needed anything…" Yumi was rambling on as the gusto she had upon entering the room was leaving her body and suddenly she felt very foolish to just barge into the room Sachiko was staying in; but she was unable to finish her sentence when she felt her hand being held.

"I am glad you're here, Yumi." Sachiko said, meaning it, as she held Yumis' hand in her own.

Yumi looked up and smiled happily, giving Sachikos' hand a gentle squeeze to reassure her that she would do her best, but she couldn't help the slight blush that came to her cheeks when she noticed how tight the sleeping tank top Sachiko was wearing. Sachiko noticed the blush and the slight movement of Yumis' eyes. She followed the gaze to see that her sleeping shirt caught Yumis' attention.

_*Go for it, Sachiko._

_No, show restraint - you are a lady!_

_Go for it, Sachiko._

_No! You are a LADY!*_

Yumi felt Sachiko beginning to tighten the hold on her hand and saw, once again, the confusion from the hike all over her Onee-sama's face. A feeling welled up inside of Yumi, a feeling to stop whatever it was that was causing such distressed in the woman she secretly loved, and she reached out with her hand to caress Sachikos' cheek.

Blue eyes widened to Yumi's touch, something that Yumi never did – if anything it was Sachiko who gave such touches, but she couldn't stop herself from leaning into the soft hand as her eyes slipped closed. The feel of Yumi against her skin warmed her heart in ways she wanted to fully experience, in ways she never wanted to lose.

"Yumi, is there anyone you care about deeply?" she asked with her eyes still closed.

Yumi was knocked out of her reverie of how beautiful Sachiko looked by the question she asked. The question caught her off guard.

"I care about everyone in the Council, my family, a few friends…" she began to say but didn't finish when Sachiko opened her eyes, something she hadn't ever seen in them before, something storming inside.

"No. I mean it as someone you l…l..love."

Yumi shivered at feeling Sachikos' breath against her skin as she stuttered.

_*Yes, there is someone I love very deeply._

_I want to scream for the world to hear that it's you, Onee-sama.*_

"There is someone I feel that way for."

Every muscle in Yumi's body went tight as she heard the gentle whisper from Sachiko and she was filled an emotion she couldn't put her finger on. It wasn't jealousy, it wasn't anger, but it sure wasn't happiness. Of course there was someone Sachiko loved, how could she have been so stupid? Yumi's heart screamed so loudly it hurt her chest in the tightness that had seemed to plague her life recently. She had nearly convinced herself that how her Onee-sama was acting recently was because of her, was because she felt something for _**HER**_. Oh how stupid she was!

It was Kashiwagi Sachiko was talking about, who else would it be? She knew Sachiko had once loved him and with the engagement off she must finally be ready to talk about how it really made her feel. She remembered that Kashiwagi had told her that day he didn't love Sachiko in such ways but that didn't mean Sachiko felt the same way for him.

_*Oh you stupid __**STUPID**__ girl!*_

Sachiko saw so many emotions go through Yumi's open and honest face, emotions that caused a knot to form in her stomach. Suddenly Yumi's hands were gone from her face and her grip, the sudden lack of warmth causing a shiver to go through her.

"Kashiwagi is a very lucky man, Onee-sama, to have your love even after everything you two have gone through." Brown eyes could do nothing but look down, saying the words were like a knife piercing her heart.

The words made Sachiko's jaw drop with shock. She began to reach out to get the younger girl to look at her, to fix this confusion, but Yumi began to pull back.

Yumi didn't want to be touched. Her heart couldn't stand to feel the warmth and softness from the love she knew she could never have. She could barely breathe her heart hurt so much and pushed with her foot that was on the floor to stand up, to get some air, but her foot slipped in the sheets.

Sachiko saw Yumi begin to pull back as if to move off the bed as she reached out but saw the surprise in Yumi's face as Sachiko realized the girl was falling off of the bed. Without thinking she pushed herself to grab at Yumi as she twisted to take the weight of the girls fall when they hit the floor. A very unlady like grunt escaped Sachikos' lips on impact but she held Yumi tightly to her hoping the girl was unharmed. They stayed like that for what seemed like the longest of times with Sachikos' arms holding Yumi close to her.

_*Say it.*_

"It's…you." Sachiko whispered so softly, wondering for a moment if it had truly left her lips.

Yumi had been about to move but her entire body froze as her mind processed the words she heard. Her heart was beating furiously while adrenaline began dumping itself into her stomach as she began to move, her knees on either side of Sachikos' hips while her hands pushed herself up from the sides of Sachikos' chest, to look down at the woman underneath her whose arms were now stretched out on the floor so Yumi could move. Dark tresses were once again splayed out everywhere while blue eyes looked at her with a blush across her cheeks. Her Onee-sama looked so beautiful in that moment it made her heart beat even faster.

Sachiko saw again so many emotions cross her petite soeurs face and while she knew she should be focusing on that her mind was more focused at Yumi being so close to her. She could see the strength in her arms and she could feel the strength in the thighs around her hips, they were driving her mad. She wanted to feel more – so she began to sit up – forcing Yumi to move with her to end up straddling her lap and noticing the girl loosely wrap her arms around her shoulders. They were so close to one another that Sachiko could feel Yumis' breath against her face but she couldn't break the gaze she held with the woman on her lap.

"It's you, Yumi." Sachiko said louder this time as she could feel the tint in her cheeks intensify at her second confession.

"Onee-sama…"

Tears came to Yumis' eyes as she smashed herself against Sachiko in a tight hug.

A soft smile came to Sachikos' lips as she wrapped her arms around Yumi just as tightly feeling the younger girl softly cry against her while she stroked her hair tenderly. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest with Yumi being so close to her but it was her turn to freeze when she heard four words whispered softly against her ear.

"I…love you…too."

* * *

**Authors Notes**: This chapter turned out longer than i expected and a bit more angsty as well but yay! I'm sorry it took me so long to write it - things have been rather busy at home but I hope it was well worth the wait.

This chapter could have gone a million ways, especially at the end, but I'm not ready just yet for that one moment to happen to our girls. Soon, I promise, then it will be the journey to their first intimacies with one another. This story is far from over dear readers.

Thank you for your patience and as always your words of encouragement!

Chapter 7 to follow in the days/weeks.


	7. Day 4: Part I

**Authors Notes**: Only thing I'm going to say is onward in the journey! XD

**0o0o0**

Thoughts by the characters are _italicized _and between two of these * little guys.

**0o0o0**

I don't own any of the characters, I wish I did because they are amazing, but a girl can dream XD

* * *

Blue eyes sleepily opened as the sun filtered through a crack in the curtains spreading warmth every place it touched. Sachiko squinted until her eyes became adjusted to the light that had woken her up but as she laid there her thoughts filled with what happened between Yumi and herself hours before. It was known now the feelings she had kept inside of her for nearly a year and to have Yumi return them.

_They stayed in each others arms on the floor for the longest of times as their hearts beat against one other, simply taking pleasure in being so close, not saying a word as their ears echoed those handful of words moments before._

Yumi's_' head was spinning so much she could barely breathe but her heart was so happy! She wanted to say and do so many things, to release every thing she had kept pent up inside of her for so long, but while that urge filled her she knew things had to be respected – had to go at their own pace. She would show her Onee-sama that it was love and not just simply lust she had for her. Yumi wanted to treat Sachiko as she deserved – she __**would**__ treat Sachiko as she deserved._

_Sachiko was breathless with Yumi being so close to her and from the words she would never forget. So many things were flooding her heart and mind that she was almost unsure what to do or even say, she didn't want to ruin anything that was starting between her and Yumi. It didn't surprise her when she felt Yumi move back a little and see determination in those dark eyes._

"_Onee-sama…"_

"_Hai, Yumi, I understand."_

The older girl had understood the meaning behind Yumi's unspoken words as they had both stood to embrace one another once more. Absent mindedly Sachiko touched her cheek where Yumi had given her the briefest kiss before heading into the other room and while Sachiko would have been content to be next to Yumi all night, she understood that they both needed time. She did not regret the choice made but respected Yumi all the more for making it. Sachiko could feel her heart beat fast at the thought of what loving Yumi would bring to her life. Perhaps she would be able to express herself in ways like she did in her dreams she had each night...

She rolled over on to her side clutching the pillow as she realized her life had just changed, that she had changed – no - _was still_ changing. Yumi had such an affect on her that at first she hadn't even see it coming. Sachiko could look back at her time with Yumi and pick out each moment that had changed her in some manner: seeing Yumi standing in front of Mother Maria, the confession in the greenhouse about Suguru being her betrothed, becoming soeurs, their first date after Valentines, the time spent at her summer house, meeting each others parents on Sports Day…

But there were moments that truly affected Sachiko when she remembered them, things that had happened between herself and Yumi. The feeling she had in her heart when she thought Yumi had been ignoring her around Valentines Day, the day Yumi stood there in front of her after her grandmothers' funeral, the kiss Yumi had given her hand, receiving Yumi's postcard from Italy telling her how she missed her, and their amusement park date. In those moments Sachiko had felt a weight lift from her heart and something begin to rush inside of her.

_*She melted the ice inside of me.*_

Sachiko's heart fluttered as she heard movement in the adjoining room that made a smile instantly come to her face as she got up to make herself presentable, catching herself paying extra attention suddenly to every choice she made in getting ready. Blushing she very carefully she opened the door between the rooms to see Yumi doing her morning routine seeing the younger girl not notice her there.

In so many ways this part of Yumi's life fascinated her and she took in everything she saw. Yumi was hanging upside down from a bar that was put in the closet door frame doing sit ups, her body moving easily to lift itself up and then down again. While Sachiko understood the point of the exercise she was amazed at the results when she caught glimpses of Yumi's stomach, especially when the younger girl used those muscles to pull herself up. For reasons beyond her knowledge Sachiko could not move her eyes from the delicate contours of Yumi's stomach. The idea of such strength housed in a very feminine form ignited heat in her body.

"How long are you going to stand there, Onee-sama?" Yumi asked as she lowered her body from the bar and turned around, smiling softly as she wiped the sweat from her face.

A blush rose to Sachiko's cheeks at being caught as she entered the room to sit on the edge of the bed. She really liked how Yumi looked a bit sweaty, breathing hard and slightly flushed – it made the blush on her cheeks burn brighter.

"I didn't want to interrupt you while you worked. I enjoy watching you." Sachiko said with a small smile.

Yumi blushed a bit as she sat next to Sachiko and then laid back on the bed to let her screaming stomach muscles relax a bit, not caring that her shirt exposed a rather large amount of said stomach. She closed her eyes to relax her body and brain for a few moments. While she had been exercising her body her mind had also been working as hard in what their confessions of love would mean. While still a bit confused in how to really proceed all she could come up with was to simply follow her heart and be truthful. She would follow that because she wanted to prove herself to Sachiko that while she might not have money or stature she could still have something to offer.

Sachiko took a sideways glance at Yumi but her eyes were eventually drawn to the exposed skin. She had a better view of Yumi's stomach than she did when she was in a swimsuit her mind had been rather distracted to take in everything thing but right now she couldn't help herself.

_*Sachiko, why can't you control yourself when it comes to seeing _Yumi's _flesh?*_

That was one of the changes within herself that had frightened her so completely – her Desire. It was her Desire for Yumi that could make her so outspoken and bold, that could make her seem so much unlike herself – so unlady like.

"Y…Y…Yumi…?"

"Hmmm?"

_*I can't control…*_

Yumi's breath caught in her throat at feeling the softest of touches against her stomach. She held still, to not frighten away Sachiko or to have the touch stop, as she opened her eyes to watch her Onee-sama. Her eyes widened as she saw her Onee-samas' hand shaking and that confused look on her face before her fingers shot back into her lap before she immediately stood up.

"You should bathe and we should make plans what we should do today." Sachiko's voice was a bit shaky as she kept her back to Yumi and tightly clasped her hands together.

"I had planned on us hitting the lake by the dock today since the radio last night said it was supposed to be very hot. The cabin stays cool but not cool enough for you to be comfortable even if we turned on the fans. After the swim I thought we could go into the village and I could show you around, have lunch perhaps, and then come back." Yumi said as she sat up and put her hand on Sachiko's arm, trying to ease her Onee-sama from whatever was upsetting her.

"That sounds wonderful, I will go and change into my suit and meet you downstairs." Sachiko gave a small smile and closed the door behind her, leaning up against it for a moment.

_*Kami-sama…I am going to be in trouble*_

**0o0o0**

"Oh the water looks so good! Let's go, Onee-sama!" Yumi squealed with excitement as she grabbed Sachiko's hand to try and hurry the older girl to the dock.

"There is no point in hurrying there, Yumi, when we'll need to put on sunscreen so we don't burn in the water." A soft smile on her lips knowing how easy it was to get lost in her petite soeurs excitement.

A frown came to Yumi's face for a moment at the delay in getting into the water but she remembered the one summer she didn't do as Sachiko had just suggested and had been miserable the rest of the trip. She decided it was worth the few minutes more wait; it wasn't like the water was going anywhere.

When they reached the make-shift beach and dock Yumi dug out from their little beach side shack a huge beach umbrella and towels. With ease she placed the umbrella and laid out two towels. She then went back to the shack to dig around until she found the two bottles she was looking for but stopped in her tracks when she saw Sachiko in her black two piece lounging on one of the towels under the umbrella already. The older girl was on her back but propped up on her elbows with sunglasses looking out over the water.

_*Kami-sama she is beautiful and she loves me._

_I want to sit down next to her and kiss her…*_

A blush came to Yumi's face at the thought but it darkened all the more when Sachiko turned her head, lifting her shades into her long hair, and smile at her tenderly. Within moments Yumi found herself drawn into that smile and was at her Onee-samas side, gazing at her.

"Hello, Yumi." Sachiko almost said shyly at the gaze Yumi was giving her.

"H…H…Hello, Onee-sama." Yumi stuttered out of her reverie and held up the bottles in her hand.

"You can either smell like coconuts or mangos."

_*Please pick coconut…_

_Please pick coconut…*_

"Mango is too sweet of a smell so coconut please." Sachiko stated as she sat up and took the bottle Yumi offered her.

"Um, Onee-sama?"

"Nani?"

"I…well…I mean, if you wanted, I could…um…I could," Yumi blushed and cleared her throat, "put it…on you…and things…"

_*Yes!_

_No, show control and restraint, just because you expressed your love doesn't mean…_

_Yes, tell her yes!_

_No, Sachiko…*_

Sachiko did not trust herself to speak afraid for what might actually come out of her mouth and simply handed Yumi back the brown bottle full of sunscreen. She was rewarded with a vibrant blush from Yumi before the girl moved behind her.

"Onee-sama, your hair…" Yumi started to say as she saw Sachiko reach into the bag they brought, pulling out the two chopsticks, to quickly take care of the situation.

Yumi could not tear her eyes from the amount of skin now revealed to her when Sachiko put up her hair as well as noticing the swimsuit she wore tied around her neck and across her back. For a moment it took everything Yumi had to not 'accidentally' untie one of those strings but she chided herself for such an inappropriate thought. She opened the bottle of sunscreen and began putting its contents into her hand.

Every nerve ending Sachiko had was on fire the minute she felt Yumi's sunscreen covered hands touch her shoulders and begin their task. She closed her eyes as she focused on what Yumi was doing - the way her hands moved, the pressure against her back and shoulders. Sachiko was so relaxed she pulled her knees to her chest, arms on top of her knees, as she felt Yumi's hands move to the middle of her back and stop for a moment. She felt the string across her back move slightly as small hands slipped under it to continue rubbing sunscreen on her back quickly as to not be noticed.

_*What are you thinking about right now, Yumi?*_

"Onee-sama?"

"Hai?" Sachiko responded turning her head to the side to look at Yumi.

"If you lay on your stomach…I…I…can get all of your back." Yumi's eyes went wide at her own suggestion not knowing just where such a comment came from.

_*Trouble Sachiko, this will lead to nothing but trouble!*_

Once again Sachiko fought with herself in what she should do with her common sense losing each time. Did it make her a bad person? Could there really be such terrible consequences to wanting to give into her desire – to be like that with Yumi?

Yumi saw that Sachiko just sat there not moving and she stood up near ashamed for speaking so brashly but when she turned around a few moments later to apologize, Sachiko was laying on her stomach her head turned looking right at her. Yumi once again saw so many emotions in Sachiko's deep blue eyes as she stood there locked in their gaze. The urge to roll Sachiko over and kiss her surged powerfully through her body and she couldn't help the step forward she took.

_*No, control, you must control yourself._

_She trusts you, don't ever break that trust.*_

Yumi's knees bent to take herself down to the towel next to Sachiko her brown eyes taking in the look of Sachiko on her stomach, arms under her head…waiting. She noticed that Sachiko's eyes never stopped looking at her while her own eyes noticed the curve of her Onee-samas' back all the way to the swell of her heart shaped backside. Yumi could feel herself begin to sweat a little as she reached beside her to grab the sunscreen. A slight frown came to her face as she looked down to not find it next to her. She looked around and saw the bottle laying down around where Sachiko's bag was and without a second thought she straddled Sachiko's hips to reach the bottle.

Sachiko bit her lip hard to keep the moan from escaping her lips as she felt Yumi on top of her, the warmth of the younger girls' thighs driving her mad, and wishing for a split second she would just sit on her. She felt Yumi once again rubbing sunscreen on her back reaching lower and lower…

Yumi's whole body shook with a mixture of pleasure and shock as her downward movement made her most intimate of places brush against the curve of Sachiko's bottom, causing the younger girl to release a breathy moan.

Sachiko reacted without thought, her hips coming up off of the towel to turn over, to realize instantly her mistake. Her quick movement pushed her backside harder against the junction between Yumi's legs.

Intense pleasure and horror flooded Yumi as she realized what she had done and she jumped up off of Sachiko instantly.

"There you go Onee-sama! Your back is completely covered so it's safeforyoutogointothewater!" Yumi practically yelled as she squeezed sunscreen into her hand, briskly covering herself with it, and ran to the dock to jump into the water.

…

_*Kami-sama…_

_Kami-sama!_

_KAMI-SAMA!*_

Yumi's head screamed over and over again at what happened while she held herself under the water hoping to drown. When she couldn't hold her breath any longer she broke the surface to fill her aching lungs once more. What was she thinking? Why did she straddle her Onee-sama like that? Why hadn't she used her brain to realize that such a thing would happen? Yumi's chest was so tight it caused tears to squeeze out of her eyes and she submerged herself once more. She repeated this process four or five times until she went to submerge herself a final time and she couldn't.

"Yumi please stop." Sachiko whispered as she held the girl from behind around the waist.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi choked and sputtered for a moment as she fought the panic inside of her.

"Yumi, stop!" Sachiko hated to use her sternest of voices against her petite soeur but she knew it would get the results she desired as Yumi went limp in her arms.

There was silence between them as Sachiko moved to bring them in a bit more so her long legs could touch the lake bottom, knowing that Yumi was too short with how she was holding her to touch the bottom as well.

"I love you." Sachiko spoke softly, hoping it would erase the fact she had to be stern moment before.

"I love you and what happened is okay, Yumi."

"No, it wasn't okay Onee-sama." Yumi squeezed her eyes shut as she began to cry shaking her head.

"Why? Why wouldn't it be okay?"

"Because that is not showing you respect," her heart hurt so much as she hung her head still crying, "what is worse is that…that…I enjoyed it."

Sachiko's eyes widened at the admission of Yumi. She was happy that she hadn't been the only one who had enjoyed it, once the shock wore off, but at the same time she was confused. Wasn't such reactions normal? She turned Yumi around in her arms with one of her arms holding the girl to her while the other touched her chin to lift it gently. Blue met brown as Sachiko could see so many emotions all over Yumi's face, it breaking her heart. Gently she used her fingers to wipe the tears that were falling until she felt Yumi press against her hand.

"It's alright, my Little One, because I love you and I trust you."

Yumi's eyes widened, opening her mouth to protest but Sachiko put a finger to her lips for a moment to silence her.

"Did you do it with intent to harm?"

"Never!" Yumi shook her head.

"Did you do it with the intent to not stop if I had asked you to?"

The horror flooded Yumi's face again at such a thought that Sachiko almost chuckled.

"Then it is alright, Yumi. I am not angry or upset." Sachiko's thumb gently began to caress the younger girls' cheek.

"Honto?"

"Hai."

Yumi was so relieved she threw her arms around Sachiko's neck tightly as she hugged her causing the older girl to stagger a bit in the water and blush terribly at feeling only the small bits of clothing separate them.

"I love you too, Onee-sama." She whispered into Sachiko's ear before her lips found the older girls earlobe, taking advantage of the stunned Sachiko to wiggle out of her embrace and back into the water.

"Now that was with intent, Onee-sama." Yumi giggled and began to swim away knowing that soon Sachiko would catch up and seek revenge.

* * *

**Authors Notes**: You'll find with fics that I'm not a huge fan of 'oh they confessed now they do it' kind of girl (my Sailor Moon Fic is a testament to that lol!). Both of our girls are new to love and I want them to explore it, learn about it, and find one another. Next chapter will begin to show them relaxing a bit - getting used to the idea of 'dating' one another.

Thank you everyone for sticking with me so far!

Chapter 8 to follow in the days/weeks.


	8. Day 4: Part II

**Authors Notes: **Chapter 8 is up and ready for the readings! Not much to talk about right now but how do you feel about swearing? I can see Sachiko swearing if she were in an extreme emotion (anger/scared) but Yumi? Hmmm…I could see her letting one slip here and there along the way but nothing hard core like an "F-bomb". So be aware that there MIGHT be some unlady like words possibly in this chapter or in future ones – haven't decided yet!

I am glad though that everyone is enjoy the story so far and I am so happy, dear readers, that you agree with me in that a confession of love doesn't instantly lead to hot girl loving. Well in some situations sure but I didn't want the story to end just yet. I have read a lot of very good fics that show struggle between these two until a confession then the story ends or they have a struggle to confession, have sex, and then the story ends. There isn't anything wrong with that (I did say they were good fics) but I wanted to write a story that seems 'real'. By real I mean that environment and other sources always affect relationships everyday and I wanted to see what these two would look like in such situations. How would they grow in their relationship with fear, sexual tension, given situations, and of course their own sexuality – is that too complex? I don't think so; I think our girls can handle it…right?

**0o0o0**

Thoughts by the characters are _italicized _and between two of these * little guys.

**0o0o0**

I don't own any of the characters, I wish I did because they are amazing, but a girl can dream XD Though I do own any character I make up, no matter how short lived their cameo is :P

* * *

"So what do you think?"

Sachiko looked from the top of the hill they were on down into the village. It was quaint, not at all what she expected, but was glad for it. Big crowds weren't to her liking and as it stood right now all she wanted was to spend time with Yumi.

"It looks perfect." Sachiko smiled softly as they began walking again.

They were walking for few moments enjoying the early afternoon sun before Yumi reached out to take Sachiko's hand in her own, a shy smile on her face, as she looked up at her Onee-sama. The soft smile that met her own made her stomach flutter and heat fill her body.

"You…you don't mind do you?"

"About holding your hand? No, it's something I enjoy very much." A tiny blush appearing on Sachiko's cheeks.

As if to prove her statement Yumi felt Sachiko's fingers intertwined with her own and gave a gentle squeeze. It was the truth, Sachiko did enjoy holding Yumi's hand, to feel the younger girls' warmth and soft skin against her own made her feel happy. Then again Yumi always made her happy.

Yumi's heart was fluttering so hard with her fingers being locked with Sachiko's long elegant ones. A part of her found it hard to believe that a woman as beautiful as Sachiko could love or even find someone like herself attractive.

_*Are you going to question it or are you simply going to accept it?*_

Yumi chose to accept it because to not accept it would mean Sachiko was out of her life, something she did **not** enjoy the thought of. Earlier in the day she had thought Sachiko would leave after the 'sunscreen incident' but in fact it had been the opposite. Yumi had been so relieved, so thankful, that her mistake hadn't upset Sachiko – even after she had admitted to enjoying it.

A blush swept through Yumi's face as she remembered the feeling of her 'parts' against Sachiko's behind. Brown eyes couldn't help themselves as the moved to look at the back of Sachiko's jeans since the older girl was walking a bit a head of her even as they held hands. Yumi was mesmerized by the gentle sway of her Onee-samas' hips, the way her jeans hugged her, and how they left nothing to the imagination if she were to concentrate hard enough. If it were possible Yumi would have a nosebleed just watching Sachiko walk. All she could think about was touching that part of Sachiko, to feel how it moved when she walked, wanting to run her hands over its curve, maybe even giving it a bit of a…

"Yumi?"

Yumi went rigid with embarrassment instantly as she was caught and her eyes instantly went from the back of Sachiko's jeans to meet with blue eyes, her face aflame.

"Hai!" Yumi all but screamed.

"Is everything okay? You were starting to be very far behind and I didn't know if I was walking too fast?" Sachiko turned to the side look at Yumi.

"Fine! Everything is fine! I wasn't looking at anything I swear!" Yumi grabbed the front of her shirt with both hands as she tried to control her embarrassment.

"Looking at anything? Are you sure you're okay?" Sachiko asked a little concerned as she studied Yumi.

_*What could cause such a reaction? Did I do something?*_

"Yes I'm okay, Onee-sama, I wasn't looking at your…!" Yumi threw her hands over her mouth to stop what she was about to say but she couldn't control where her eyes went.

Sachiko raised an eyebrow in curiosity and confusion at how Yumi was acting but before she could say anything, Yumi bowed before she all but ran the short way to the village. Sachiko watched her go but didn't chase after as it was apparent she needed a moment to herself. As she was walking to where she saw Yumi go she stopped dead in her tracks as a rampant blush came over her face.

_*Kami-sama, Yumi was staring at my…*_

The older girl moved her body to try and get a better look behind her, her hand touching her own bottom. A thrill ran through her at realizing how that part of her body had been affecting Yumi but it made her heart skip a beat to know it was _her_ that had been in Yumi's thoughts – thoughts she knew that were very unlady like. A grin came to her lips as she went to go find Yumi.

…

_*Oooohhh Yumi you stupid girl!_

_You were practically drooling when she caught you…*_

Yumi groaned as she fought an internal battle of drowning herself in such wonderful feelings and hanging herself in embarrassment. In the end all she could manage was a sigh against a tree next to the little shop she had bought groceries from a few days before.

"I might as well have been wearing a sign that said 'Hello my name is Yumi and I'm staring at your backside, Onee-sama! 10 out of 10!'"

"If that is something that would please you, Yumi, then I would be honored to see that sign." Sachiko said with a faint chuckle at seeing Yumi all but dig a hole to bury herself in it.

"Ooonee-samaaaa…" Yumi whined with tears in her eyes.

_*Could this get __**any**__ worse?*_

Sachiko stifled her chuckle at seeing Yumi let tears fall though remembering how she whined her name for a later date. She pulled Yumi into her arms for a hug to try and comfort the girl.

"Gomen Yumi, for teasing you, I am very happy that you were staring…" Sachiko began to say but was cut off by Yumi's hand over her mouth, blue eyes going wide, so many tingles going through her body at her lips being against a part of Yumi – even if it was her palm.

"Don't say it, please; I am embarrassed enough as it is." Yumi stated as she moved her hand and rested back in Sachiko's arms.

"Why would you be embarrassed? Isn't it normal for g…g…girlfriends to do or express such things?" Sachiko stuttered out when it came to that word almost unsure if she should have used it.

_*Are we girlfriends?_

_We confessed to one another our feelings, yes, but we've never said anything more about it...*_

Yumi's eyes went wide as she moved her head from Sachiko's chest to look up at her.

"G…gg…girlfriends? We are? I mean, you want to be?" Yumi was suddenly very nervous but excited all at once at what her Onee-sama would say.

"Well I thought…I mean…since we said…" Sachiko blushed horribly as she turned her eyes away from those intense dark ones as she tried to control the color on her face.

Sachiko wanted to be her girlfriend? Sachiko wanted to _**HER**_ girlfriend! Yumi couldn't have been any happier in that moment as she raised both her arms in victory before wrapping them around Sachiko's neck to pull the taller girl down enough to…

Sachiko saw Yumi's reaction and couldn't help but chuckle. Yumi was always so honest with her expression and reactions, it was one of the things she adored most of the younger girl, though the excited hug she received a few seconds later wasn't so bad either. Sachiko felt herself being pulled down until she was face to face with Yumi and she gasped at the feeling of the younger girl's lips against the corner of her mouth.

At the sound of Sachiko gasping Yumi instantly stopped what she was doing and pulled back.

"Gomen, I wasn't thinking, I just was happy and reacted..." Yumi began to berate herself at how she didn't use her brain on anything when she was once again in Sachiko's arms.

"It's okay. I was surprised but that doesn't mean it was wrong for you to k..k..kkiss me. My gasp wasn't a bad one Yumi; I look forward to any affection you wish to share with me." Sachiko didn't think the blush would ever leave her face but her body was on fire at Yumi's kiss so close to her lips.

Yumi just snuggled more into Sachiko's hug, her arms around the taller girl's waist, and just squeezed her tightly as she could. She loved the feeling of Sachiko so close and the scent of her perfume she always wore, something about its scent – especially this close – made heat travel from her face to between her legs faster than she could process it. Since her Onee-sama came into her life Yumi was beginning to learn so many things about herself but one of the most intense thing she had learned was how scent affected her. No strike that, how the different scents from Sachiko affected her.

Sachiko all but felt herself merge with Yumi at the smaller girls' tight embrace, shivering at how much strength the smaller girl had, but biting her lip to keep from moaning out how much she liked it. She was very aware of every single muscle in Yumi's arms and just as aware that if she were to move her head down just an few inches… Sachiko shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Are you ready to go see the village and the festival, Onee-sama?" Yumi asked as she looked up at Sachiko, a smile on her face only to widen when Sachiko nodded.

"This is the little shop where I bought our groceries the other day and if you don't mind I would like to go in and talk to the shop owner for a moment before we go further into the village."

"Of course, lead the way." Sachiko said as she took hold of Yumi's hand.

…

"Everything taken care of that you needed?" Sachiko asked after they had left the shop where Yumi spent a few minutes talking with the shop owner and she looked around.

"Yes, thank you for waiting for me. I had to take care of a few things but we can start having fun now!" Yumi smiled wide as they walked into the middle of the village full of vendors and lights.

Sachiko loved it when Yumi was happy and excited. She couldn't help but find it infectious as she took in the traditional village and all of their paper lanterns hung everywhere. Everything smelt so good as well.

"It's not a traditional festival since it's not a major holiday but it's the celebration of the village becoming, well, a village. Each year around this time everyone will contribute in their own ways to celebrate. People will come out and cook recipes handed down to them over the years, handcrafted items will be sold, and there is one game they do happen to play each year." Yumi explained to Sachiko as they walked around enjoying the sights and smells.

"Oh?" Sachiko asked as they sat down at one of the communal tables outside while they shared some homemade fried noodles together that had drawn Yumi's attention while they were talking.

"Hai, Arm Wrestling! The men of the village put it on but it's not your typical tournament type game of elimination to win the prize. There is a champion each year that will pick someone to challenge out of people who entered the contest. If the champion wins then he wins the prize but if the challenger wins they become the new champion and win the prize."

"Where you here last year for the festival to see who was the champion?" Sachiko asked as she tenderly wiped sauce out of the corner of Yumi's mouth, it being an unconscious habit.

Yumi frowned as she nodded.

"His name is Touka-kun and I am not a fan of him."

Sachiko could tell by the tone of Yumi's voice that there was a past with this Touka and not a good one either. She was extremely curious to know about this person but she didn't want to push Yumi either.

"Our family has known Touka-kun for a very long time since we used to spend our summers here when our grandparents were alive and then when they passed. Yuki and I would play with him and the rest of the children in the village sometimes. As the years passed Yuki and I began to notice a change in Touka-kun and it wasn't good. He turned out to be an arrogant bully and it only continued when he was able to get a very prestigious school in the next city." Yumi took a drink from the water they had purchased as she remembered old memories.

Sachiko's eyes followed the bottled water as she listened to Yumi speak. She was suddenly parched as if she had spent years in a desert as she continued to look at the rim of the bottled water. She watched as Yumi was in thought as she ate but her eyes eventually went back to that damned bottle. Control was an issue Sachiko was having trouble with as of late, something in her 17 years she always kept in check, but…that bottle…it was taunting her. Blue eyes narrowed at the challenge as she reached for it.

As Sachiko brought the water closer to her face there was a part of the rim where water had collected from where Yumi had taken a drink, such a thought shot heat and tingles directly to her core as she fought the urge to squeeze the bottle tightly. Like with the grape she knew it was inevitable that Yumi's saliva would be in the water that had collected as well as on the plastic itself – an indirect kiss – as she remembered some of her classmates saying once. The idea thrilled her as she put the bottle to her mouth feeling the collected water spill across her lips, a bit warmer than the water that eventually came from the bottle, but she made sure every last drop on the rim was hers.

The minute Yumi caught Sachiko moving to the bottle she watched enthralled, her mind reeling at knowing her saliva was about to touch her Onee-sama, though unbelievably jealous that it was a bottle instead of herself. Color came to her cheeks as she saw Sachiko's eyes close as the bottle touched her lips and began drinking. Each swallow made Yumi blush all the more as she followed the muscle movements of Sachiko's throat with an uncontrollable desire to kiss every inch of her neck while she drank.

_*She makes drinking from a bottle look elegant…_

…_and sexy…*_

Sachiko finished the water that was in the bottle with a satisfied feeling inside of her stomach before she opened her eyes to see Yumi looking at her, those brown orbs holding something in them that made Sachiko want to throw the bottle aside and jump over the table at Yumi. She went to say something but stopped short as movement caught her eye behind Yumi.

Yumi saw her Onee-samas' eyes move and her expression change so she turned herself around to see what was going on. Regret. Instantaneous regret filled her bones as she saw who was there though knowing full and well the risk of coming to the festival would hold.

"Yumi-chan!" a deep masculine voice filled the space between herself and the body that it came from.

"Touka-kun." Yumi stated with less enthusiasm than how her name was said, standing up from the communal table, to draw his attention to her instead of Sachiko who was also standing.

"Long time no see and _who_ is that next to you?" Touka asked as he walked passed Yumi to be standing next to Sachiko.

Yumi fought the impulse inside of her as she ground her teeth together. What she had failed to tell Sachiko about Touka that made Yuki and herself not enjoy Touka's company beside what was said was that Touka loved pretty girls. He loved pretty girls so much the rumors of his behavior at school traveled fast even to the Fukuzawa household. Yumi had seen Touka's magic for herself, not that he used it on her or would she be taken for a fool by him, but other girls had fallen prey to his good looks and smooth words. If such things weren't bad enough his favorite game was to take girls who already had boyfriends, a horror story Yuki had told her one year when he and Touka had spent the day fishing. If Touka knew Sachiko was 'taken'…

"Forgive me; this is my Onee-sama Ogasawara Sachiko. Onee-sama this is Yoshida Touka." Yumi stated as both people in front of her bowed to one another.

"Onee-sama?"

"It is a custom where we both go to school for an older student to take a younger student as their 'sister' to mentor and guide through school." Sachiko stated, Yumi noticing instantly that the older girl had reverted to her 'at school' personality to try and cover up the fact she was incredibly uncomfortable around the strange male.

"I see, well Yumi-chan, I am glad you have a very attractive Onee-sama." Touka flashed his most dazzling smile at Sachiko who was clearly unimpressed.

"So, Touka-kun, is there something we can help you with?"

Yumi just wanted him gone in the quickest of manners because his dark eyes wouldn't leave her Onee-sama and to make Sachiko feel better.

"Yes, once I saw you I wanted to catch up but I see you have company. Perhaps both of you would care to see the reigning Arm Wrestling Champion work his magic tonight?" he said flexing his arms.

Yumi's eyes went wide as pure panic assailed Sachiko as the two sizes too small t-shirt Touka was wearing stretched and pulled to reveal his masculine body. Yumi knew she had mere moments to resolve this situation as she moved quickly to grab Sachiko by the shoulder, pushing her down at to the seat she had occupied before, and then grabbed Touka by the arm to drag him away. She turned her head to give Sachiko a 'stay there, get better, be right back' look.

"Yumi-chan, what are you doing?"

"Listen here and listen well. Onee-sama is here visiting me at our cabin to get **away** from the things you are trying to do. She is from a very prominent family and you will do well to remember that. Stay away from us." Yumi seethed as she made it very clear in a very unlady like manner to Touka.

Touka raised an eyebrow and glanced back at the raven haired girl with an increased interest.

"If you come to the Wrestling Match, I'll leave your friend alone."

"Fine, we'll see you when it starts but until then, stay away." Yumi spat as she walked back to Sachiko.

_I will have that girl; just you wait and see Yumi._

…

Sachiko got herself under control as quickly as she could as she watched Yumi drag away the barbaric brute that had thrust himself into their conversation. She watched what was going on and while she couldn't hear what Yumi was saying it was plain to see the younger girl was furious. The longer she watched them talk she realized there was also something Yumi wasn't telling her, while this stung, she realized there must be a reason…right? A few moments later Yumi was walking back to the table and Touka turned away.

Sachiko watched as Yumi locked away her anger before reaching her and to see the younger girl in such a way surprised Sachiko. She wasn't sure she had ever seen Yumi really angry, annoyed and irritated yes – usually around Suguru, but never like this. Instead of sitting down as Sachiko thought she would Yumi walked behind her and wrapped her arms around her neck. Sachiko instantly felt better and leaned against the smaller girl while her hand moved to hold her arm, taking in as much comfort as she could. No words were spoken for a moment while Sachiko felt Yumi's racing heart slow to its normal pace.

"Touka-kun said he wouldn't bother us any more if we watched his event. I know such a display would upset you greatly but I agreed. Forgive me for knowingly agreeing to make you uncomfortable over him constantly showing up at the cabin now that he knows you are here." Yumi shook for a moment and pushed her anger deeper inside.

With her sentence finished Sachiko then understood what it was Yumi didn't tell her and why. Touka was a conqueror of women and she wondered for a minute if Yumi had had her heart broken by this boy. In a few moments she felt Yumi move to go sit back in her seat, their eyes meeting.

"No." Yumi said suddenly as Sachiko looked surprised.

"Just like the day Kashiwagi came to dress rehearsal and we thought he did something truly terrible to you, I could see what you were thinking. I can see it now, again, and no I was not a girl to fall under his spell." Yumi said so seriously that Sachiko shivered at the tone and seeing such a side to the usual genki girl, almost as if she were a different person.

"Forgive me." Sachiko said with a slight blush.

"If the roles were reversed I would have asked the same thing." She sighed and shook her head.

"What do you say to seeing the rest of the festival? They always make a beautiful Koi pond towards the end of the village that you might like?" Yumi smiled at Sachiko as she stood and offered her a hand.

Sachiko nodded and took the offered hand, fingers entwined once more, as they made their way to the pond.

**0o0o0**

"Thank you everyone for coming to our annual Arm Wrestling Championship! As you know our local Yoshida Touka has been Champion for the last 4 years in a row!" The announcer spoke loudly as the crowd cheered, Touka standing from where he was on the make shift stage for the event, waving to everyone.

"Now let's see who will challenge Yoshida-sama for the title and a 100,000 yen reward!"

Both girls watched as the announcer opened the wooden box that had been left out since the festival started for people to enter their name in to compete. A surprised look came across the announcers face as he turned to the crowd.

"This is a first folks, the entry box is empty!" The crowd gasped and murmurs began to fill the air.

"What happens now?" Sachiko leaned close to Yumi so she could hear her question.

"I'm not really sure because there has always been someone to compete." Yumi said with a frown, watching the announcer talk to Touka.

Touka then stood up and walked to the front of the stage tapping the microphone to get the crowds attention.

"Since there is no one to challenge me by the usual rules the idea has come up that I randomly pick a person from the crowd here tonight."

The crowd cheered louder than before but Touka silenced them to continue talking.

"The rules will have changed to the following: if the challenger I pick from the crowd agrees to the challenge then they have to either have a complete win of my hand against the table OR hold my arm in a 'win' position for a minute. If the challenger can do either of those, the title and reward are theirs!"

Fear went through Yumi as she realized that seeing Touka and this 'new event' wasn't just coincidence. The anger she kept locked away threatened to come to the surface as her nails dug into the bench until the wave passed.

"Then Champion Yoshida-sama, who do you pick as your challenger?" the announcer asked loudly.

"Fukuzawa Yumi." Touka said without the decency of pretending to think about it.

Sachiko's eyes shot open with shock as she turned to look at Yumi, a hand coming to her mouth at the anger rolling off of the younger girl. Sachiko then understood it was a trap.

"Fukuzawa Yumi, are you in the crowd?" the announcer asked.

Sachiko watched Yumi stand but she put her hand on the younger girls' arm, letting her know without words she didn't have to do this – that she shouldn't do this. Yumi just looked at her Onee-sama and motioned for her to follow her up to the stage. The crowd was going wild at this new turn of events.

"Welcome to the Championship, Fukuzawa-sama! Do you understand the rules to this years competition should you accept?"

"I understand and I accept." Yumi said as the crowd roared with excitement.

The announcer turned to begin setting up for the competition as Touka moved to Yumi and Sachiko, a smile on his face.

"I'm glad you accepted the challenge Yumi-chan. Care to make a side wager?"

"No." Yumi stated.

"Oh come on, it will be fun. I'll even let you know what it is before we start. If you win I'm out of your hair the whole time you're here but if I win, your Onee-sama has to go out on a date with me."

Blue and brown eyes opened wide with shock but it was the brown eyes that filled with rage.

"That kind of contract is null and void, Onee-sama is her own person, and I make no deals as to where she goes or whom she spends her time with." Yumi ground her teeth together.

"Too bad, it would have been a beautiful date." Touka said, getting all the information he needed.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, the stage is set, so contestants take your places!"

Yumi and Touka sat down at the table while Sachiko stood beside Yumi.

"You both know and understand the rules, on my mark – go!" the announcer yelled as the crowd went silent.

Touka let his arm go lax to see what kind of strength Yumi had and he kept a chuckle in as he felt the 'girl' strength she had. This was a joke and all he wanted to do was shame Yumi, to show the beauty at her side that he was by far the better choice in any situation. He could tell by the anger in Yumi's eyes that the she felt something for the other girl and what would make the victory even sweeter than to steal something precious from her? This was going to be easy.

Yumi wasn't a fool, she knew what Touka was capable of, but she had an Ace up her sleeve – Touka didn't know she wasn't as weak as she once was. No, she was stronger not over the top strong but not as pathetic and weak as her opponent assumed she was. She could use this to her advantage and so she made a very big show of being weak.

Sachiko was unhappy and furious, her temper barely being kept in check as she realized everything going on. She realized she couldn't help Yumi in this situation either except being there to support her by being at her side. So she watched as each of the opponents tested one another out and it being obvious that Touka was underestimating Yumi, it was all over his face. Sachiko was expressionless to not give anything away as Touka turned his head to smile what he assumed to be a 'killer' smile.

"You know, Yumi-chan, your friend is very beautiful. Her eyes so are beautifully blue, her hair so long and soft, I would love to feel what it feels like to run my fingers through it." Touka doing his best to distract and anger Yumi for a truly shameful lose for the girl, grinning widely as he could literally see Yumi's temper snap, and he began to push against her harder.

That was all it took for Yumi to let her very rare and almost nonexistent anger flare up to its full height. She knew she had one chance and one chance only to end this but if she did it wrong she knew the unspoken repercussions would be immense. She watched as Touka began laughing while the announcer was playing his part in commenting on the match. Yumi felt Touka push against her harder as her once straight arm was now nearly reaching the mark for the one minute counter to begin, he was toying with her, and it infuriated her. A few seconds later she felt a hand on her shoulder and dared a quick glance at her Onee-sama to see the infamous "Sachiko Temper" flaring in those blue eyes.

"Yumi…"

That was all she needed as her eyes went back to Touka who was smirking at her, mocking her.

Yumi locked her feet around the stool legs she was sitting on, met Toukas' degrading gaze, and released her anger completely.

Sachiko noticed Yumi's body language changing and moved her eyes to the arms in the middle of the table. Within moments it was over as Yumi lessened her grip on Touka's hand so he would fall into her trap. Sachiko could see the boy's hand flex but it wasn't enough as Yumi twisted her wrist to manipulate his hand bursting all of her strength into her wrist and forearm to slam his hand against the table.

There was silence in the crowd but Yumi jumped up and pumped her fist in the air, the crowd storming the stage to congratulate her. Sachiko looked at the defeated Champion to see rage as he stared at Yumi who was being given her reward and presented to the calmer crowd. Sachiko walked over to Touka.

"She won fairly and I would appreciate it if we did not see you again while we remain at the Fukuzawa cabin."

"Oh? What are you going to do about it if I don't?" Touka asked as he reached out to quickly grab Sachiko's arm and pull her against him.

Sachiko froze in utter horror at feeling Touka against her as he pressed her harder to him unable to protect herself.

Yumi saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned from the crowd to see Touka holding a paralyzed Sachiko in his arms. What happened next was pure reaction, pure survival instincts to save the one she loved. Yumi's fist connected with Touka's face with such force his nose exploded in a fountain of blood all over Yumi as she moved Sachiko out of the way. Stunned silence went through the crowd as two adults rushed to the bleeding boy now on the ground, Yumi standing over him panting, and poised to hit again if needed.

Yumi noticed it was Touka's parents as his mother tended to him while his father turned his attention to Yumi.

"What is the meaning of this Yumi-chan!" he roared in his sternest business man voice.

"Tell your son to stay away from me, my cabin, and the girl he just tried to forcible take." Yumi said as pointed to the shaking Sachiko on the ground.

Mr. Yoshida turned to look at who Yumi was pointing at and instantly blanched as he recognized who the girl was. Mr. Yoshida had had several business encounters with that girls' grandfather and knew the power that family held, he knew what that family was capable of. His eyes turned back to Yumi, visibly shaking before the girl.

"You will not see Touka while you are here because he is going back to school tomorrow morning, he will not bother you or Ogasawara-sama ever again." He said as he stood to bow to each of the girls before walking back to his wife who was still visibly angry until he spoke to her. It was her turn to turn white and scuttle away.

The crowd had disbursed once the 'event' was over and Yumi turned her attention to Sachiko. Her heart broke into a million pieces as she saw the older girl shaking and tears falling from her eyes. She went to her Onee-sama but stopped when she noticed that she was covered in blood. Yumi took off the long sleeved shirt she was wearing and gave herself a quick once over to see if the tank top she had worn underneath had blood on it. Finding none she was instantly at Sachiko's side.

Sachiko saw Yumi coming and threw herself into the younger girls' arms, wrapping her arms tightly around Yumi's neck, as she shook uncontrollably trying her hardest to be strong. She couldn't, feeling Touka against her wasn't something she had been ready for – something she hadn't foreseen happening. Sachiko felt sapped of everything but she felt a change in the gentle rocking she had felt Yumi doing. Opening her eyes she could see the village beginning to fade into the background and began to move but found she couldn't very well. She looked down to see herself in Yumi's arms…

"Y…Y…Yumi…?" Sachiko could barely whisper out.

"Shhhh, just rest." Yumi whispered back and softened her gaze as she turned to look at Sachiko, hoping with all of her heart she would be okay.

Yumi gently carried her Onee-sama as gently as she could back to the cabin, her mind working a mile a minute along her walk, but she felt too drained to be angry anymore. The hand she had used to punch Touka was on fire to the point where she thought perhaps one of her fingers were broken but she knew it was nothing to the pain Sachiko was feeling. Under normal circumstances Yumi might be ecstatic to be carrying her Onee-sama like this but right now all she wanted to do was make the older girl forget what happened tonight.

Sachiko didn't even think as she followed Yumi's instructions, curling herself tighter against Yumi, and closed her eyes once more losing all sense of her surroundings until she felt Yumi's arms move under her. Her eyes opened once more to see Yumi opening the door to the cabin, shutting the door with her foot, and begin her ascent up the stairs. Sachiko felt herself being laid down on the bed as Yumi removed her arms from under her.

Yumi used that last bit of her strength to put Sachiko in her bed but could feel the older girl not release her neck. She turned her head to look at Sachiko who shook her head softly, the tears falling from her eyes again telling her all she needed. Yumi had removed her shoes when she entered the house carefully kicking them off but she manipulated Sachiko's legs to remove her shoes since she refused to release her hold on Yumi's neck. Once removed she moved her body next to Sachiko's, maneuvering herself to hold the taller girl as best as she could, her fingers running themselves through long dark hair soothingly.

Sachiko's face was nestled against Yumi's neck as she felt fingers run themselves through her hair. She never knew something that could be so comforting and she moved her arms from Yumi's neck to be able to be closer to the younger girl before finally falling sleep.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Honestly I have no idea what to say...except that once again, this story has taken on a life of it's own. I didn't plan for this, I didn't plan on a Touka, I just started writing and didn't stop until I realized I was editing. Though there were a few 'hot' parts of this chapter lol.

Thanks for sticking with me!

Chapter 9 to follow in the days/weeks.


	9. Day 5

**Authors Notes: **Chapter 9 is available for your viewing pleasure! I've noticed in the anime series that what Sachiko and Yumi have is like double edged sword. Sometimes the things they don't talk about can lead to some wonderful moments but more often than not it can lead to trouble. If they do end up speaking about something it can lead to an even bigger misunderstanding or completely change their relationship (in reference to closeness). Is it just me to notice this? It seems as I am writing this chapter I can't help but have that happen time to time…

I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter, it just kind of happened, I just started writing and that's what came out of it. I'm glad there were those who liked the idea of Yumi carrying Sachiko and while that might seem odd – remember that Yumi is a bit stronger. True Sachiko is a whole head taller than Yumi (Sachiko can easily rest her chin on Yumi's head without having to bend her neck or slouch) but remember the power of a persons heart, they can do amazing things when moved. It's safe to say Yumi was moved to get Sachiko out of danger, to protect her, and take her somewhere safe when she couldn't get there on her own. That and she had just been hopped up on a HUGE anger rush – yay adrenaline!

There had been an idea about "A chapter to represent each of the days of the vacation" and I have to admit that idea had crossed my mind. I've looked over the 8 (now 9 if you're reading this) chapters already posted and it seems like most of the chapters make up 1-3 'parts' of 1 Sachiko/Yumi day. So I have a choice: write out each day as 1 chapter until the 2 week vacation is finished or keep doing what I'm doing until the 2 weeks are done. There is one 'con' to this set up. If I only put up the 1 chapter = 1 day idea it means, you dear readers, would have to wait longer and longer for a full 'day' to be written compared to the multiple chapters being put out.

So I've decided to compromise! I have a feeling that readers want the story to be long and be well written thus suggesting the full 2 week vacation with no 'this chapter takes place 3 days after the previous one'. So the compromise being I will do that but I won't do the 1 chapter = 1 day, it will continue as I am writing now (which is at a very good pace since I want to know what happens as much as you do!). I will go through my chapters and title them with the days and when we reach day 12 (possibly with an Epilogue not sure JUST yet) the story will be finished.

How does that sound? Let me know what you think!

I know I say it every chapter but I really mean it, **thank you** everyone who reads this story or any other story I've posted. Your words of encouragement and your thoughts (yes I really do like to know what you think of the chapter or what you liked/found funny/etc) are really amazing. I read _**every**_ review and PM. So thank you all, as always!

**0o0o0**

Thoughts by the characters are _italicized _and between two of these * little guys.

**0o0o0**

I don't own any of the characters, I wish I did because they are amazing, but a girl can dream XD Though I do own any character I make up, no matter how short lived their cameo is :P

* * *

The first thing Yumi noticed when her mind began to wake was the intense pain in her hand. She couldn't even enjoy the fact that Sachiko had her arms wrapped around her while she slept. It would have been a perfect way to wake up, to feel her Onee-sama's body against her own and the soft warm breath against the back of her neck, it would have been heaven. Yumi whimpered softly as she tried in vain to move her right hand but realized that it was probably broken or fractured…or something. Gently as she could she moved the rest of her body to see if Sachiko would wake up but it seemed she was a heavy sleeper since she didn't even move. Yumi did her best to roll over in Sachiko's arms to what the older girl sleep, taking in every feature she had.

_*Such long dark lashes and beautiful skin.*_

"You have no idea how beautiful you are do you, Onee-sama?" Yumi whispered softly as she continued to watch her sleep, "Everything about you is so perfect from the shine in your hair to the smell of your perfume. I could stare at you all day and never grow tired of it."

Yumi moved her good hand to move long bangs out of Sachiko's face and leaned forward until her cheek was pressed against Sachiko's soft skin.

"I want to kiss you so badly that every part of me aches, to taste you, to feel your lips against mine," Yumi whispered so softly into Sachiko's ear while she continued to sleep, "I just wish you knew how much."

Tenderly the younger girl left a soft kiss against her Onee-sama's cheek before carefully slipping from her arms to go tend to her hand in the bathroom.

_*Yumi…_

_You have no idea how hard it is to control myself with you._

_How I feel so different when I am with you…*_

Sachiko opened her eyes as her heart beat furiously at what she had heard Yumi tell her thinking she was asleep. The younger girl had such a tender and loving heart as Sachiko was beginning to find out more and more each day. Her fingers moved to her cheek to feel where Yumi's soft lips had been moments before, the throb and heat back in her body, something deep and primal inside of her that only Yumi could ignite. Before she could fully lose herself in her thoughts she heard Yumi cry out from the bathroom. Within seconds Sachiko was through the bathroom door at Yumis' side holding her in her arms.

Tears ran down Yumi's cheeks as she rested against Sachiko while she gripped her right wrist to try and stop the flow of pain coursing through her.

"I think my hand might be broken, Onee-sama." She whimpered as the surging pain began to make her light headed.

"Where do you keep the doctors' number? Will they make a house call?" Sachiko asked Yumi as she felt so out of her element because it was always the help that took care of these things when she had been a child.

"It's on the refrigerator, top right hand corner – yellow slip of paper. You'll have to call and tell them it's for the Fukuzawa's." Yumi gasped as it felt like her hand was about to explode.

"Oh no…" Yumi whimpered as she clutched to Sachiko tightly, shaking.

"What's wrong?" Sachiko began to panic as Yumi was turning white.

"I think I'm going to…" she didn't finish her sentence as everything went dark while she passed out.

**0o0o0**

Sachiko waited nervously in the waiting room as Yumi was getting her hand examined. She wanted to be in there with the younger girl but it was strict policy that 'family members only' were allowed in to the examination room. A part of her wanted to push and demand but she didn't instead she sat down in a very uncomfortable chair to wait. She was obviously someone important since she called the doctors office and was given permission to come to the office when they brought her petite soeur here. She near growled in frustration.

Sometime later when Sachiko cooled down it was a good thing she had time to herself to think about what had actually gone on the day before. A lot had happened in the day but that in itself was an understatement.

Yumi was her girlfriend now. Such a thought brought a smile to her face and a faint blush that coupled with heat and adrenaline.

_*Girlfriends…*_

Sachiko liked that word very much especially when it came to describing herself and Yumi but while it gave her such happiness it made her nervous as well. She had never had any sort of friend that was more than just 'friends' before. The older girl didn't have an interest in such things nor the time because of her betrothal. A frown came to her face for a moment. It was true that her situation in that department had ruled her life, she had always known what was to come, but with Suguru not in her life like that now it was like things she had considered and hoped for could be real.

_*Yumi and I could be real…_

_..if she would want such a thing like that with me…*_

Nervousness fluttered in her stomach as she thought about Yumi again and her own lack of experience in the matters of the heart. There were things she knew. She knew how she felt about Yumi, that she was in love with her, and she wanted to do…things…with her. She wanted to kiss and touch Yumi so much so that it caused her to forget common sense, that it consumed everything she was, and such a driving force it felt like it was driving her mad.

Was it wrong to want a person like that? Did Yumi have similar feelings of Desire? Yes she did, Yumi had admitted it when she thought she was asleep before they ended up here. How far did the Desire go in Yumis' heart? There were so many questions inside of her that could easily drive her crazy but she shook her head to clear it. Moments of when impulse had taken her filled her thoughts and in those moments Yumi had never turned her away.

_*Like taking the grape from Yumi.*_

A blush once again came to Sachiko's face. It had been bold, but the need…Kami-sama the _need_ Yumi could cause in her. Sachiko all but groaned as she thought about it.

…

"You are the second person in the last twenty-four hours that I have treated with something being 'broken'."

"Touka-kun." Yumi winced as Dr. Ito finished holding her hand in a fixed position for her last x-ray.

"Hai and it seems you're the cause of it." She said with a slight grin as she pushed up her glasses.

"He deserved every bit of it and I almost don't regret it."

Dr. Ito laughed a hearty laugh that made Yumi join in until she moved her hand, a hiss coming from her lips. The pain that was in her hand this very moment would forever make her revaluate hitting anyone ever again but she didn't regret the reason behind her violent act. A frown crossed her face at the fact that she had lost her temper and had become violent, such things were not in her nature, but when she thought about the situation that led to it – could she think of any way different to handle it?

"I understand the gist of your knuckles in that boys face but care to explain why you hit him so hard that yourself minor fractures in three of your fingers and two knuckles?" Dr. Ito asked as she held up the now finished x-rays of Yumi's right hand.

"It's that bad?" Yumi was shocked as she looked down ashamed and disappointed in herself.

"Yeah though it's nothing compared to what you did to Yoshida's nose. He will have to go into the city to have it rebuilt."

Yumi was so overwhelmed to the point she began to cry at what her actions had done. She just let the tears fall until she felt a tissue pressed into her good hand, the doctor waiting patiently until Yumi got control of herself. She retold the story of what had happened the night before but leaving out a few bits of personal information.

_*I will never look at water bottles the same…*_

"No wonder his father acted like he did! I've heard of the Ogasawara family – not one to be trifled with. The daughter is out in the lobby?" Dr. Ito asked as she stood up stretching out her old bones.

"Hai, she rode with us when they brought me here but the nurse wouldn't let her come in here because she wasn't family." A blush went through Yumi's face at the thought of Sachiko being family.

The blush didn't get passed Dr. Ito who pressed a button on the intercom and a nurse's voice filled the room.

"Would you please ask the young woman sitting in the lobby by the name of Ogasawara Sachiko if she is ready to come back to Fukuzawa Yumi's examination room please?"

"Of course, Dr. Ito, right away."

A few moments later there was a knock at the door and Sachiko bowed to Dr. Ito who bowed in return, offering a seat next to Yumi who sat on the examination table.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ogasawara-sama, I have examined your petite soeur thoroughly and nothing is broken just a few minor fractures."

Sachiko's face stayed stoic as she took in the information and nodded, her hand finding its way to Yumi's forearm of the uninjured arm to give it a gentle squeeze.

Dr. Ito noticed that while the girl lived up to her last name with an unflawed perfection her eyes were easily giving her true thoughts away. Blue eyes were filled with worry, fear, and something else. Something she hadn't seen since she was a young girl herself - love.

"Well, I will write a prescription for some pain pills to be taken when needed but I have given Yumi-chan a shot to ease her immediate pain," she said looking at Sachiko before turning to Yumi, "No side effects to worry about but it might make you sleepy or a little loopy."

"Loopy?" Yumi asked a little confused.

"Similar to being drunk is the best way to describe it though it's not like you would know what that would feel like."

"Is there anything else we need to do about her hand?" Sachiko asked to make sure she could properly care for Yumi.

"Keep it in the make shift cast I've put on it, don't get it wet, and make sure you come back here in a few days for it to come off. We just want to make sure that the fractures in the bones don't get bigger and are healing properly."

Sachiko stood and bowed to Dr. Ito thanking her for her time and attention to Yumi. As Yumi left the office to take care of the prescription at the nurses station Sachiko turned back to the Dr.

"What is the bill?"

"Nothing." She said as she looked at Yumi's x-rays again.

"Nothing?" Sachiko was confused.

"Hai. Yoshida had it coming and I'm glad it was Yumi-chan that delivered. I'm just sorry that doing so messed up her hand like it did. Yumi-chan is a good kid and in all the summers she's been here this is the first time I've had to see her, so I consider us even." Dr. Ito turned to look at Sachiko to see if the girl understood what she was saying.

"Then I thank you again." With that Sachiko bowed again and went to find Yumi.

**0o0o0**

Yumi felt like someone had drugged her as her whole body felt heavy.

Sachiko could feel the difference in how Yumi was laying against her as they sat in the outdoor chair wrapped up to keep the chill of early evening off of them. It felt like Yumi had gotten heavier in her arms and it must have been the shot Dr. Ito had given her taking full effect in relaxing her muscles.

"Gomen." Yumi said suddenly.

"For what?"

"My hand being so useless that I can't really do much. I feel like I have ruined your vacation." She laid her head against Sachiko's shoulder.

"It's not ruined at all, I am here with you. Wonderful things have happened here and it's just the beginning of the break. Something special has happened too…we have become… more than just soeurs." Sachiko blushed at her words but ran her fingers through Yumi's hair to try and ease her more.

_*More than just soeurs…*_

There was silence between both of the girls for a long while as they felt the weight of those words. Yumi shivered as those words truly affected her.

"Are you cold, Yumi?" Sachiko asked as she moved her head to look at the younger girl.

_*I want you, Onee-sama.*_

"A little but will you help me with something? It might get you a bit dirty but I can promise it will be well worth it." Yumi asked as she moved from Sachiko's lap and offered her hand.

Sachiko nodded as she took the proffered hand. There wasn't anywhere she wouldn't go with Yumi no matter what the cost was – price or what it would do to herself. She followed Yumi to the wood pile.

"Every night when my family and I would be at the cabin we would light a fire to just sit outside and do whatever we wanted. I was meant to start this a few nights ago but it just hasn't worked out that way." Yumi smiled and began picking up a few logs of wood before throwing them into the rather large fire pit her father had built years ago.

Sachiko watched for a few moments more to understand what she needed to do before she just picked up wood and threw it. It seemed Yumi was building a 'peak' with the wood and followed her example until Yumi stopped and pointed to the pile of thin branches.

"We need to put those inside of the peak we made so it will catch fire first, fueling the bigger logs until those catch fire."

They continued to work until everything was to Yumi's liking.

"You did a wonderful job, thank you Onee-sama for your help, and because of that you get the honor of lighting the first bonfire of the season!" Yumi exclaimed happily handing Sachiko what she liked to affectionately call 'Igniter!'.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Sachiko asked a little nervous as she looked at what seemed like a blow torch of some sort to her.

"Of course! All you have to do is turn this knob here until you can hear a hiss, then use this starter to create some sparks that will ignite the gas. Once that is done you'll have a flame and you need to light all of the kindling we just put down." Yumi stated as she handed over the starter.

Panic set in a little as Sachiko took in all the information she needed to do. It was unlady like to do this wasn't it? She had never done anything like this in her life so how could she hope to do it correctly the first time?

Yumi saw the conflict go across Sachiko's face as she tried to decide what to do. There were so many things she knew her Onee-sama knew nothing about or would even dream of doing due to how she was raised but she was hoping with this break from school she could open Sachiko's eyes to so many new things. She wanted her Onee-sama to do this so she walked up behind Sachiko, putting her bad arm around her waist, her head to the side of Sachiko's body, and her good hand reaching out to take Sachiko's hand that was holding the starter.

"Let me help you. Put your thumb here, just like that, and push it. See how sparks are being made? The harder you push down on this bar then the harder it will rub against that back part." Yumi said as she watched Sachiko try it herself a few times, her body language immediately changing as she grew more confident.

_*I can do this, I know I can._

_I won't let Yumi down.*_

Yumi smiled to herself as she moved beside Sachiko and pointed to the torch, waiting for Sachiko to start.

Sachiko's eyes narrowed as she looked at the torch and going through in her head what she needed to do – the challenge had begun!

"Turn the knob until I hear…ohh it's hissing! Okay, now use the starter like this…" Sachiko said out loud as she kept the starter a distance from the gas and began making sparks, moving in closer and closer after each strike to see if it would catch flame.

"It worked!" Sachiko exclaimed as she kept a firm grip on the torch but smiled widely at Yumi, who returned it just as happily.

Excited, Sachiko went to the wood pile they built and began to light the little sticks Yumi had told her to, slowly but surely, making her way around the pile.

Yumi was happy at seeing Sachiko do something new and be excited about it. She remembered how on their very first date together Sachiko had asked her to take her places that _she _found fun or interesting. So had begun their journey in purchasing jeans, sneakers, and eating at a fast food place. When Yumi had gotten home that night she couldn't sleep as she had thought about the day, about what it could have meant, for Sachiko wanting to do those things that were incredibly foreign to her.

It had dawned on her a few hours later that Sachiko had wanted to learn about her but that she had wanted to experience 'normal every day life' that wasn't like the one she lived every day. It had warmed Yumi's heart so much to know that her Onee-sama had trusted her enough with such a task and now that they had confessed to one another their feelings, she wanted to show Sachiko so _many_ things about her life and about life she wished to share with Sachiko.

Yumi's heart began to beat faster when Sachiko had finished her task and returned with a now turned off torch.

"I turned it off when I was finished. I assumed the way you turned it off was the same way you turned it on." Sachiko said with her face flush with excitement and pride.

Yumi couldn't control herself anymore as she threw herself at Sachiko; arms wrapped around her neck, and began laughing with her bubbling happiness.

Sachiko's eyes opened wide with surprise as Yumi was suddenly hugging her while laughing so happily. She was confused for a moment but wrapped her arms around the ecstatic girl making sure the torch was still held firmly. Yumi was happy that in itself made Sachiko happy but she was curious to know what caused such sudden excitement. She felt Yumi press herself against her a bit more as the grip around her neck tightened – her curiosity could very much so wait – her own smile widening.

**…**

The fire felt so wonderful to Sachiko while she held Yumi in her arms. The large outdoor chair was big enough for them to sit side by side in but Yumi preferred to sit beside her with her legs over her own while her head was resting against her shoulder. Yumi's bad arm was between them but her good arm was around her waist. Sachiko wouldn't complain because it meant the younger girl was close to her and that was something she was beginning to enjoy more each day.

Sachiko unconsciously tightened her arm that was around Yumi as her mind began to wander to the tiny throb that had been building since they had been sitting outside. It surprised Sachiko how in the seventeen years of her life she never knew such a feeling existed. No, that wasn't true, she knew such feelings _did _exist but she had never personally known them. In knowing Yumi she had come to experience so many feelings within her body. At first it had been her heart beating fast, breathing harder, butterflies in her stomach – the 'simple' feelings that everyone says they get when attracted to another person. What everyone fails to mention are the more 'complex' feelings.

There were days where her skin tingled or felt like it was on fire by the simplest of touches with Yumi, the tingles that would shoot down her spine, or… A blush came to Sachiko's cheeks when she remembered the first time her body had truly reacted to Yumi. It had been when Yumi kissed her hand after her grandmother passed. There had been such a myriad of emotions in Sachiko that day and while she had been crushed with the passing of someone dear to her it was the lack of Yumi in her life that mixed with the tears over her grandmother. When she had heard Yumi, when she had seen her standing there, shock had been her first emotion – had she really been there? Once she knew that Yumi had been real unbridled joy had filled her heart and when those soft lips touched the skin on her hand…

The blush darkened on Sachiko's cheeks. An ache so strong gripped her between her legs when it had happened. Heat and dizziness filled her body only to intensify after hearing Yumi's confession to her own about loving one another. At the time, it was known by both of them that it wasn't a romantic love when it came to the admission. In the weeks to follow when Sachiko had remembered that feeling on her skin that ache would return but when she had started to dream the dreams of her and Yumi, the ache had changed when she'd woke up. Her body had reacted to what her heart was trying to show her and admitting to herself that she loved Yumi more than just soeurs had been…difficult…but to see Yumi in the ways that her dream showed her gave her confused feelings, the 'yes' and 'no's' of her life. When she had dreamed a second time of Yumi and herself in such ways to wake up in drenched sleeping pants she had been ashamed.

Sachiko could control anything especially when it came to herself, it was in her blood born and bred, but she couldn't control her dreams and she definitely couldn't control what her body did because of those dreams. After that night her body wouldn't simple have the 'simple' feelings around Yumi anymore it would make her…

_*Thinking such things aren't lady like._

_Think it, you owe yourself and Yumi that much._

_No, a woman never talks or thinks about such things!_

_You know you want to…*_

Sachiko felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest as she waged yet another battle within herself, battles that were becoming more and more frequent since being here at the cabin with Yumi.

**…**

Yumi was enjoying just cuddling with Sachiko while the fire in front of them burned. Her hand wasn't killing her like it had earlier so the pill she took at lunch mixed with the shot from Dr. Ito earlier in the day was doing its job and at the moment she was grateful for it. She could be close to her Onee-sama like this and not be thinking of only pain like she had when waking up this morning. It broke her heart to know that the first time her and Sachiko ever slept in the same bed she couldn't enjoy it any sense.

A blush went through her as she remembered 'talking' to Sachiko before heading to the bathroom though coming to the conclusion that it had been the pain to make her disregard common sense. Or had it? Being with Sachiko at the cabin with no one around made everything seem more…alive? Free? Amazing? Yumi couldn't quite put it right but she knew something had drastically changed with the both of them. True the obvious had happened, they had admitted their feelings towards one another and had admitted a desire to be girlfriends, but there had been something more.

_*Desire…*_

Yumi believed that the word 'desire' was an understatement for what she felt for Sachiko especially after the 'incidents' that were happening as of late. The grape, the kisses, the staring, everything. Yumi had had numerous questions in her heart about where Sachiko and herself stood with these new feelings but as the days continued at the cabin the different situations they found themselves in – nothing truly negative ever came from 'mistake' or something done from 'impluse'.

Knowing that it didn't change how she felt when it came to wanting to make her relationship with Sachiko proper. She had always respected her Onee-sama in more than one way and that wouldn't change as they explored this side of their relationship. A relationship she knew that was new for both of them. As far as she knew Sachiko had never dated anyone and she knew for a fact that she had never dated anyone either – was that a strike against them? Yumi had never kissed anyone before either and when she thought about someone kissing Sachiko it hurt her heart so much – could that be a second strike? There was also the inexperience in…deeper physical matters as well. She wasn't sure if that was a bad thing or not.

She wanted to please Sachiko in all the ways she deserved but she wasn't experienced in that manner. Another blush surged along her cheeks. She had had dreams of herself and Sachiko, she wouldn't lie about it or the fact she had enjoyed those dreams, but not 'knowing' things made her feel a little inadequate. Sachiko wouldn't get rid of her for such inadequacies would she? The minute Yumi thought that she tossed it out of her mind because her Onee-sama wasn't like that.

_*I wouldn't mind practicing with Onee-sama until I learned everything properly…*_

Her blush darkened ten times over at such a brash thought but she found it to be true. There wasn't anything she didn't want to share or experience with Sachiko. Her heart began to beat faster thinking about the different things they had shared with one another since being at the cabin. Perhaps it was only a replay of fresh memories, feelings, and all sorts of thoughts but it's all she had to go on right now. There were a lot of things left unspoken between her and her Onee-sama but she didn't want to push anything.

_*Everything has a time and place.*_

Right now she enjoyed this time and being in this place with Sachiko. She loved feeling the heat from Sachiko's body, the feeling of Sachiko herself, the smell of her perfume mixed with the scent of the fire, how her hair moved from Sachiko's breath, and the intense beating of her heart. Yumi blinked for a moment as she listened more carefully.

_*Usually its bump…bump…bah-bump…bump._

_Right now her heart is going bumpbumpbumpbumpbump!_

_Is she thinking about us?*_

Yumi lifted her head a little before moving her hand from Sachiko's waist to place it over Onee-sama's heart to try and calm it.

"Your heart is beating so fast, Onee-sama, is everything okay?" Yumi asked as she moved her head more to look at Sachiko, noticing instantly the intense blush on the older girls face.

"H…HH…Hai." Sachiko stuttered as she tried to control her thoughts and for where Yumi's hand was.

Yumi found herself idly caressing where her hand lay against Sachiko's beating heart as her mind waged a battle of whether to ask something or not. As she felt Sachiko's hard pound harder her mind made itself up.

"Would you tell me what was making your heart pound so fast?"

"How you make me feel." Sachiko felt herself answer before she could think about what she said, a hand going to her mouth.

The younger girl bit her tongue hard to keep her mouth shut from instantly asking the million and one questions Sachiko's answer caused in her head. Instead she moved out from where she was in Sachiko's arms.

Sachiko instantly felt the loss of warmth even though she knew the fire was still burning in the pit. Yumi had moved away.

_*D…Did I say something wrong?_

_Was I too honest?*_

A stab of pain went through Sachiko's heart and she looked down, trying to control the tightness in her chest, but her eyes snapped back up when she felt Yumi come back. As Sachiko sat there Yumi straddled her legs in the chair while her arms loosely wrapped around her neck. Without even consciously thinking about it Sachiko's hands grabbed the edges of the blanket and wrapped her arms around Yumi's waist, enfolding them once more in the blankets' warmth and protection.

Yumi was close to her as she had been moments before but this type of closeness caused the throb to become a deep burning ache, her senses were instantly aware of every part of herself that touched Yumi – every scent – everything. All of her senses were on fire.

Yumi kept moving closer and closer to her Onee-sama until…

_*K…K…Kami-sama!_

_Is Yumi's…?*_

Yumi watched as Sachiko's eyes went wide and she felt the blanket fall away from her as Sachiko's hands grabbed at the back of her tank top. The younger girl had finally stopped moving closer to Sachiko when the most intimate part of her was against the older girls' body.

Sachiko's senses were immediately focused on the heat coming from Yumi, coming from '_there'_ from Yumi….Yumi, Yumi, Yumi. She hadn't broken eye contact with the younger girl since she had moved on top of her and even now she found she couldn't, the look in Yumi's eyes was causing confusion in her heart – it didn't know whether to burst from her chest or stop all together. Sachiko knew that look because it was a look she knew she had carried herself – Desire.

Yumi wanted to feel more of Sachiko, her own heart beating wildly at being so bold to sit on her Onee-sama this way, and she pressed herself against Sachiko hard in a hug. Her body was on fire! She knew Sachiko couldn't move away because of the back of the chair behind her and it seemed to push her closer to Yumi but those thoughts left Yumi's mind as she felt Sachiko's breasts underneath her own.

_*Soft…_

_So much larger than my own…*_

Feeling her Onee-sama like this was driving her mad and it was beginning to have its affect on her body. Heat and throbs began to increase, her heart pounding wildly in her chest, and every part of her body becoming sensitive. The smell of Sachiko's hair and skin as she pressed her face into her neck was sending her emotions into new places and she hadn't even _done_ what her mind was screaming at her to do.

"I love you." Yumi whispered as her heated breath flowed over Sachiko's skin.

Goosebumps were instantly on every inch of Sachiko's skin, her mind screaming at her – no _**raging **_at her, to do things so unlady like it made her dreams seem proper to do in a group of complete strangers. Yumi's breasts were driving her crazier than before as they pressed against the top of her chest and to hear her speak those words she loved hearing so much…

"I…I…I love you t…t…t..too, Yuu…uuu..mii…" Sachiko tried in vain to find her voice.

"To make your heart beat so fast, were they bad thoughts of how I make you feel?"

"…ooo."

Yumi could smell the scent of Sachiko's skin more and more every time her warm breath escaped her mouth when she spoke – affecting her almost immediately – as she could feel the junction between her legs begin to have more heat flowing to it. The intake of breath from Sachiko told Yumi that it wasn't just her who noticed the heat.

_*Control yourself, Yumi, it's isn't going slow like you said!_

_I can't help it…_

_I want this…_

_I want her…*_

_*Kami-sama her heat is driving me mad!_

_I want to feel more…_

_I want this…_

_I want her…*_

Sachiko's hands began having a mind of their own as the moved to slip themselves under Yumi's tank top, her hand flat against the smaller girls back.

The reaction was instantaneous in Yumi as she gasped and straightened her back making her hips and chest press harder against Sachiko and her head rise until her mouth was level with Sachiko's ear, her breathing heavy.

Electricity was shooting through both girls at that moment and Sachiko closed her eyes at all of the feelings surging through her, Yumi so close, and the heavy breathing in her ear. Her hands flexed themselves…

Yumi didn't hold back the moan that left her lips when she felt Sachiko's nails bite into her lower back, she didn't know such a thing could feel so good…could make her want more…could make the deep ache between her legs burn.

"O…oooonee-ssssamaaaaa…" her voice thick with the emotions running through her, almost begging, as her hands moved to grab at Sachiko's hair.

Sachiko could feel something inside of her nearly snap at hearing Yumi, her nails dragging themselves down Yumi, and kept going as she could feel the fabric of Yumi's jean shorts until the younger girls' bottom fit perfectly into her hands. Sachiko bit her lip and closed her eyes tighter at hearing Yumi suck in her breath but moan it out as her hands reached their destination.

_*I need to…*_

_*…kiss you…*_

The same thought filled both Yumi and Sachiko's mind as Yumi moved her body back so she could face Sachiko, while Sachiko's body began to close the distance between them quickly.

_**BUUUUUZZ!...BUUUZZZZZ!...BUUUUUZZZZZZZZZ!  
**_

The phone inside of Yumi's front pocket vibrated as she received an incoming call. Both girls were so shocked and knocked out of the their moment that Yumi fell backwards off of Sachiko onto the ground as Sachiko stood up in surprise. Both girls just stared at one another until Yumi's phone buzzed again and she struggled to get it out of a pocket that suddenly felt so small and answer it.

Sachiko was suddenly so drained of her energy that she fell back into the chair, hands over her face, while she heard Yumi talking to someone who had heard about the Touka incident from what it sounded like and for some reason decided to call THIS MOMENT to want all the details! Sachiko was…she wasn't entirely sure but she knew it wasn't a positive emotion. She stood up and began walking to the cabin.

**…**

When Yumi was able to make sure the fire was properly put out and walk to the cabin she was a jumble of emotions of what had happened, what would have happened, and what did happen. The look on Sachiko's face as she stood up and went to the cabin made her curse the person on the other end of the phone, her father. She hadn't said it out loud but it had filled her mind. Making sure the cabin was locked up she didn't see Sachiko in the kitchen and made her way up the stairs to see the bathroom light on in the room Sachiko was staying in.

Yumi went to her room first to get ready for bed and wondered just how she was going to get out of her clothes. She grabbed her sleeping tank top and shorts before walking into the bathroom to take care of the necessaries. A few moments later the toilet flushed and while still sitting on the toilet she took off her shorts and underwear before reaching for her sleepwear.

_*Well that was easy enough*_

Yumi stood and pulled up her shorts – one side at a time until they were where she liked to have them at her hips. She wasn't a huge fan of pants that hugged her waist especially when it came to sleeping and decided to tackle her bra next. Snaking her arm around her back she undid it one handed easily then proceeded to pull down the straps one at a time until it was off of her. Yumi stared down at her tank top for a moment to think of a way to take it off without stretching it too much since the cast Dr. Ito put her in went halfway up her forearm. The decision was made – she would use her good hand to grab the back of the tank top and keep bunching it until the bottom was in her hand to pull it straight off.

"Let me help you."

Yumi gave off a surprised 'EEP!' as she turned to see Sachiko standing behind her in her pajamas.

"Put your arms above your head and I will lift your shirt off. Then you can put your sleeping shirt on by putting your bad arm in first, then your good, and finally over your head. You'll be able to pull it down after that." Sachiko said as she looked down at Yumi, who after a few moments, nodded and turned around with her back to Sachiko.

"You have my word that I won't look and there is no mirror in front of you for me to peek either." She said to reassure the younger girl.

Without saying anything Yumi raised her arms above her head. A few seconds later she felt Sachiko take the edges of her tank top and begin to lift if off of her. Yumi shivered as she felt Sachiko's fingers lightly drag across her skin until the shirt was off of her head. She turned her head slightly to see if Sachiko had kept her word and the older girl wasn't in the bathroom any more. As quickly as she could she put on her shirt and brushed her teeth to go find Sachiko.

When she left the bathroom Sachiko was sitting on the bed Yumi was staying in with a soft smile on her face that suddenly raised an eyebrow as she saw blue eyes travel up and down her body.

"Men's…undergarments?" Sachiko asked more curious than shocked.

"They are comfy and I like the elastic band but I only wear boxers to sleep in." Yumi blushed horribly as she suddenly felt the urge to cover herself, looking down.

Sachiko couldn't help but smile as she learned something new about Yumi.

"I was wondering if…if you'd like to…well…sleep with me?" Sachiko's face went red.

"You…you want to?"

"Well we did sleep in such a way last night already but you don't have to if…"

"I would love to." Yumi said quickly before Sachiko could finish her sentence, reaching out to grab her hand.

Sachiko led Yumi back to the room she was staying in, turned off the lights, opened the curtains to let the moonlight in, and crawled into bed. She pulled back the covers so Yumi could join her as well. Within moments she felt Yumi's back against her as she pulled up the covers and wrapping her arm around her petite soeurs waist to pull her closer to her.

"Does this hurt your hand?" Sachiko asked.

"No but…" Yumi blushed as she didn't finish her sentence.

"Nani?"

Yumi struggled for a moment as she turned to face Sachiko.

"I can't see you." She said once she was settled and still blushing, though now Sachiko's blush joined her own.

Sachiko moved the hair out of Yumi's eyes affectionately as her fingers traveled all over the soft skin of the younger girls' face. As her fingers moved close to Yumi's lips she felt Yumi turn her head and kiss each finger that was there, brown eyes never stopped looking at her.

"I love you." A whisper came from Yumi's lips.

Sachiko wrapped her arms around Yumi and pulled her close, the other girls' head against her chest as they moved to 'curl' close to each other. She stroked Yumi's hair softly before moving her head to kiss the top of Yumi's head before resting her own there.

"I love you too."

_*The next time such a moment is stolen from me the one responsible will live to regret it.*_

Sachiko closed her eyes, knowing such a thought wasn't a threat but a promise.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **So...yeah...that's all I can say at the moment about the chapter. Thoughts?

Thanks everyone for still being here!

Chapter 10 to come in the days/weeks.


	10. Day 6: Part I

**Authors Notes: **Chapter 10 or Day 6 if you want to look at it like that is up – yay! We are halfway through the vacation and something has to give…right?

Thanks everyone for your feedback about the writing. As it stands right now I am going to continue what I'm doing right now – even if a day is broken up into 10 parts hehe (though I really hope not!) – I will write all 12 days of the break. Maybe a second story as well? Not sure since I'm not entirely sure how this one is going to end right now :P

I know that Yumi and her minor/hairline fractures seem like I am going way off of 'reality' as far as her recovery is concerned. Not true per say. True I had Dr. Ito tell Yumi to come back in a few days to get the cast off but that doesn't mean Dr. Ito isn't going to recast it – remember she did say a makeshift cast. 4-6 weeks under perfect conditions for such an injury to heal is realistic and true, thank you everyone for your comments on this, you'll see I'm not totally warping reality lol.

I've decided to make the very beautiful Sachiko have some of the drive and gusto like she did in Season 3: Episode 4: "Ready, Go!" If you don't remember that episode exactly it was their Athletics Day and we find out that Sachiko has a **very** competitive personality, so much so that Yumi can easily 'set it off' with the right words and actions. I like this because it showed how much Yumi knew about Sachiko and in a deeper sense, how much Sachiko trusted Yumi. In the episode there was a moment where Sachiko becomes discouraged but Yumi gives her a 'pep talk' of sorts to the point where Sachiko is SO determined to win and do well she blew everyone out of the water hehe. So using that concept + Sachiko's boldness/impulsiveness so far in the story I'm writing + what happened in the previous chapter between them = the starting scene. It will seem **very** OOC for Sachiko but…I am hoping to write in such a way that it COULD be plausible. Fingers crossed!

Oh and after a bit of research (thanks to Wiki) there are two spellings to the word we all know and love. Both spellings are correct but I'm going for the spelling that I've seen more commonly in subtitles. The word is Sempai but can also be spelt Senpai, I am picking the former.

**0o0o0**

Thoughts by the characters are _italicized _and between two of these * little guys.

**0o0o0**

I don't own any of the characters, I wish I did because they are amazing, but a girl can dream XD

* * *

This was the closest to perfection Yumi ever thought she could possibly get as she was wrapped up tightly in the arms of the most beautiful woman in her world. Yumi closed her eyes as she concentrated on what her body could feel: Sachiko's warm breath against her skin, the weight of Sachiko's arm as it was wrapped around her stomach and hip, the scent of her hair and skin, the warmth of Sachiko's body against her own – including her leg thrown over her own, and the heat pressed up against her hip that was directly connected to Sachiko's…

Yumi blushed as so many thoughts flurried around in her head while she simply enjoyed her morning watching and listening to Sachiko sleep. Her mind drifted back to the night before in front of the fire and her heart began to beat faster as her body heated up with adrenaline. Yumi wondered what it would have led to if her dad hadn't of called her cell phone to see if she was okay after hearing what Touka-kun had done. A lot of her doubts were taken away in that moment shared between them. She knew that Sachiko wanted her in the same ways she wanted her Onee-sama and while they were both nervous or unsure of things, if Yumi was bold enough she now knew that Sachiko wouldn't turn her down.

The younger girls' heart beat with such happiness she almost squealed in joy!

"Yumi… it feels like your heart is jack hammering my head." Sachiko lifted her head to smile very sleepily at her petite soeur.

"Gomen, Onee-sama." Yumi blushed and went to move but found she couldn't.

"Short of you needing to use the restroom, where do you think you're going?" Sachiko asked as she moved herself so that half of her was on Yumi while the other half was still on the bed.

Yumi's eyes widened at Sachiko being so bold but she wasn't upset by it, not at all, the weight of her Onee-sama felt so good. She realized that after what had happened last night neither girl could hide their feelings but still…a thrill shot through her.

After last night Sachiko knew her patience was wearing thin especially since she knew Yumi's feelings, she knew the beginnings of her Desire, and she had felt the younger girls' most intimate of places pressed against her. A shiver went through her body as her eyes met dark brown ones.

"The beating of your heart woke me up, my Little One, what was it that made it so fast?" Sachiko smiled at Yumi, knowing full and well she was using Yumi's line from the night before.

"Last night." Yumi said with a blush as she realized Sachiko might be teasing her; the idea of such banter sent a thrill through her yet again.

"Anything…special that sticks out in your mind?" the grin on Sachiko's face becoming sultry as she moved completely over top of Yumi, holding herself up by her knees and hands.

Yumi resisted the urge to look down at where Sachiko's breasts were no matter how tempting it might seem. Her Onee-sama was being extremely bold and playful, something so new that her first reaction was concern, but she found it truly did put a thrill into her. She didn't want it to stop, the teasing, the looks, and she wanted to show Sachiko that she wasn't the only one who could play such a wonderful 'game'.

"Oh lots of things, Onee-sama, but…"

Yumi didn't finish her sentence as she took her good hand and reached between herself and Sachiko, to drag her nails over Sachiko's exposed abdomen all the way up to her ribs. Her breathing stopped when Sachiko's eyes shot open, her back arching so that she pressed herself against Yumi's nails harder, and the gasp that escaped her lips.

To say that Yumi's actions took her by surprise was an understatement. Sachiko understood now why Yumi had moaned the way she had last night as the feeling of Yumi's nails moving against her skin caused her body to react in a way that made a blush come to her cheeks. Sachiko could feel her nipples go hard and knew that her tight sleeping tank top would expose her body's reaction. While she knew both of them had confessed and were beginning to express the attraction to one another it still caused her to feel a slight embarrassment.

Sachiko watched as brown orbs moved down and caught sight of the front of her shirt but her embarrassment faded when she saw Yumi's open and honest face express the pleasure at seeing such a sight. It fueled Sachiko, she wanted to see more, and she went down on her elbows to bring her face even closer to Yumi's.

Yumi could feel herself begin to shake a little at seeing Sachiko's nipples harden through her shirt, her every impulse yelling at her to touch and caress them, the need to feel them hard nearly over taking her as Sachiko moving distracted her. The older girls knees still stayed where they were but she lowered herself to her elbows, long dark hair spilling over the side of one of her shoulders, as Yumi felt Sachiko's face closer to her.

"Yumi…" Sachiko felt herself begin to get dizzy being close and in such a position like this with Yumi, letting her Desire override her mind telling her such actions were not lady like.

A tingle went straight down between Yumi's legs at hearing the tone in Sachiko's voice as she said her name, her good hand moving to caress Sachiko's face, as her fingers played over Sachiko's parted lips.

_*I want to kiss you…_

_I want to touch you all over…_

_I want to slip my finger into your mouth…*_

Yumi's last thought must have been like a telepathic beacon for Sachiko as the younger girl felt something warm and wet against her fingers as they moved themselves over Sachiko's lips.

"K…Kami-sama…" Yumi stuttered as her fingers reacted and bent to press themselves to find Sachiko's tongue that had moved back into her mouth, brushing against her bottom row of teeth.

Heat poured itself throughout Sachiko's body as the tips of two of Yumi's fingers teased her mouth, her Desire once again making itself known, as she gave Yumi's fingers a little nip. An uncontrollable spasm between her legs gripped Sachiko at the noise Yumi made before releasing them to move her head with intent to press her lips against Yumi's.

Yumi was aflame with what she and Sachiko were doing and as she saw Sachiko's head begin to descend her nose caught a new scent, flaring instantly to take in as much as she could and process it, her cheeks igniting in a blush as she realized what it was.

_*She...Kami-sama…she is…*_

"I…want to…kiss you…Yumi…" Sachiko controlled her voice and descent to ask in a round about way for permission, knowing it would change their relationship once more, if such a change was still wanted by Yumi.

Yumi could feel Sachiko's heated breath flow over her lips at how close she was and if she were to lick her lips Yumi could easily slip her tongue inside of Sachiko's mouth, she fought the urge, as she tilted her chin up to brush her lips against Sachiko's softly for the briefest of moments.

That was all the incentive Sachiko needed…

_**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!**_

Both girls froze instantly at the abusive knocking that came from downstairs, their reactions completely different.

_**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!**_

Unbound rage filled Sachiko as her temper flared to its full height immediately as she moved off of Yumi while the younger girl was filled with nothing but confusion at who could be at the door. Only her family and Sachiko's family knew they were here, taking out of consideration a few villagers…

Yumi sat up and watched as Sachiko took clothing into the bathroom, slamming the door hard. Yumi couldn't blame her for a moment as it was a second time they were so close to kissing only to be interrupted. With a sigh of disappointment she got off the bed to quickly run into the bedroom she was staying in to throw on her jeans and one of Yuki's spare t-shirts over her sleeping tank top.

_**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!**_

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she yelled as she flew down the stairs and opened the front door.

**0o0o0**

_*No…no…no…NO!*_

Yumi's mind screamed loudly as she could feel tears fill her eyes, her emotions not able to take such a quick turn from arousal to sheer utter disappointment.

_*Why?_

_Why are you here?_

_You will ruin everything!*_

"Yumi-chan, I can see that you are _so _excited to see us!" Kashiwagi said laughing as he moved forward to have Yumi in a hug.

She just stood there not moving until she saw a second figure hanging his head and refusing to look at her. Suddenly rage was inside of her as she moved to take her brother by the front of his shirt and drag him away. No words needed to be said on Yumi's part -her intent clear.

"Mom was worried about the Touka-kun thing and suggested I come up for a few days to make sure things were really fine like you had told dad. She was talking about it while Kashiwagi-senpai was at the house to pick me up so we could go to the arcade and…he…well offered his services." Yuki grabbed at the front of his shirt to try and release his sisters' hold on one of his favorite shirts.

"Yumi, who is at the…"

"Saachan, how are you doing?" Kashiwagi smiled and waved at his cousin who was walking down the stairs.

The rage she had been able to contain up in the bathroom as she got presentable flared anew as she finished her descent down the stairs to confront Suguru.

"What is the meaning of this? I thought I made myself explicitly clear that I neither wanted you here nor needed your services?" her blue eyes raged as she couldn't believe his audacity.

"I am not here for you, dear cousin, but at the request of Mrs. Fukuzawa to make sure Yukichi got here in one piece to check on his sister."

Sachiko turned her head from his damned smile to notice the position Yumi and Yuki were in, confirming that Yumi felt the same way she did.

"When are you leaving?" Sachiko asked not bothering to be civil any more.

"After your birthday since it's in a few days." Suguru said as he moved to sit on the couch still smiling at Sachiko.

Yumi let go of her brother as panic set in. They couldn't stay that long and there was no way she'd let them be here for her Onee-sama's birthday! She had plans… Granted the plans had changed DRASTICALLY since she originally came to the cabin but they were _her_ plans none the less and they did **NOT** include two men.

_*What do I do? _

_It wouldn't have been so bad if it had just been Yuki…_

…_Kashiwagi…_

_What are you planning?*_

**…**

"I am going to nap." Yumi said suddenly to the surprise to everyone who was in the kitchen, especially Sachiko.

"Are you feeling unwell, Yumi-chan?" Kashiwagi asked as he handed her the sandwich he had made for her at his offer to fix lunch for everyone.

_*Yes, it makes me sick to my stomach you are here.*_

"My hand just hurts and the pills seem to work better when I sleep. I should be okay in a few hours but why don't you have Yuki take you into the village or even to the dock to enjoy the water?" Yumi suggested while she ate the food – just wanting those two away from her for a while.

"Hai, Sempai, I can show you around." Yuki noticing the look on his sisters face.

"Sounds good to me, Saachan, you can come with us while Yumi-chan rests. You don't mind do you Yumi-chan?"

Sachiko couldn't stand his smile anymore – that incredibly infuriating smile he always seemed to carry when he thought he was being sneaky. Blue eyes broke away from her cousin to look at Yumi who just smiled softly at her and shook her head.

"You guys have a good time okay? Oh but before you come home we'll need more food but don't worry about purchasing any meat for tonight, I have plans." Yumi said as she went to where her bag was hanging near the door to get her wallet.

"Where is the envelope that I gave you for groceries this week?" Sachiko asked.

"You mean the envelope that could feed us for a whole summer on nothing but champagne and caviar? I bought enough groceries for the both of us this week before putting it back into your suitcase." Yumi smiled and handed Yuki her coin purse.

"There should be enough there for food for everyone while you guys stay here."

Yuki saw the look of sadness in his sister's eyes and realized this must be the money she had saved for Sachiko's birthday. He took her coin purse out of respect for her offer but would use his own money, the least he could do since he knew the consequences of being here. He would talk to Yumi later to clear it up.

**…**

Sachiko was torn as she turned her head to look at the house that was getting smaller behind her. She had wanted to stay with Yumi, she had wanted to continue what had – once again – been interrupted, but Yuki had gently touched her hand and shook his head. So she had left with the two intruders without so much as a word to Yumi.

_*Did she really not want me there?_

_Does Yuki know something I do not or could it be she just wanted time alone?_

_They should not be here…*_

"You seem distracted, Saachan, is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Not to you." She said without hiding her irritation.

"You can't be that angry at me for being here can you? I would never do anything…" Suguru began to say but Sachiko's upheld hand cut him off.

"I don't want to hear about it and I wish you would just leave. You don't need to stay here until my birthday either. You aren't invited."

Suguru raised his eyebrow at Sachiko's lack of manners that always was such an integral part of her life. Had something happened between Yumi and Sachiko? He studied his cousin a bit more as they walked to the village and saw, past the anger and irritation, she seemed… Suguru tried to think of a word to best describe Sachiko but his mind was blank.

_*Perhaps when she isn't so mad I can figure this out properly.*_

Yuki was feeling terrible especially when he saw what he had seen in his sisters' eyes. He wasn't always the quickest to pick up on things or even understand them, a trait she shared with his sister, but he knew her well enough to know what his presence at the cabin was causing. He was happy though that his sister and Sachiko were beginning to be more than simply 'friends' and as how far that had gotten he wasn't sure but it just reiterated how he was hindering that romance – he just hoped it hadn't cause irreversible damage.

All three traveling companions made it to the village when Sachiko put her hand on Yuki's shoulder to stop him, a curious look on his face as he turned to her.

"I know you have a list of things to purchase for the next few days so why don't I take it and do the shopping while you show Suguru around? We should be finished around the same time right?"

_*Please say yes, I don't want to be around Suguru right now._

_Yumi…*_

Yuki pulled the grocery list out of his pocket and looked it over. It wasn't incredibly long but taking into account the extra time usually spent when shopping it might work, if not and she finished early it's not like she couldn't call them. He nodded and handed her the list and then gave her his wallet.

"This isn't Yumi's coin purse." She said with a questioningly glance.

"No, it's my money. Use what you need out of there and if it goes over then I can give you the difference when we get back to the cabin." He said with a slight frown that Sachiko took as he would not be persuaded in his decision.

Suguru watched the exchange with even more interest and knew that _something_ must have happened. He smiled to himself and followed Yuki as he began to walk off.

**…**

When Yumi woke up an hour had passed since her Onee-sama and the guys left. She sat up in the bed with a sigh and began her chores, knowing the group should be home within the following hour.

_*I don't understand why Mom would send Yuki here, I said everything was fine._

_It's not like Yuki would lie about it but Kashiwagi…_

_Does he want something or is he here to check on things?_

_I don't understand...*_

Yumi stripped the bed that she and Sachiko had slept in knowing that Yuki would want his room and with that knowledge it left the other three people in the house with an…odd…sleeping arrangement – none of which she approved. It would end up Yuki in his room, Kashiwagi in Yumi's room, while her and her One-sama in the room with the twin beds across the hall. The idea of Kashiwagi sleeping in her bed didn't sit right with her but what could she do? Not think about it as she put new sheets and pillowcases on the beds while she put the dirty things in their washer, her eyes widening suddenly.

_*What if Onee-sama changes her mind now that Kashiwagi is here?_

_What if… what if how we were beginning to be with one another changes?_

_No you can't think like this…_

_You just can't.*_

Her thoughts weighed heavily on her as she tried to think about dinner. She had decided earlier before the intrusion that she would teach Sachiko how to fish. It was relaxing and it could possibly be fun even with the uncertainty that her Onee-sama would agree to such a thing. Still, it was worth a shot, and she went into the closet under the stairs to take out the fishing poles her family used.

_*I guess everyone can catch their meal tonight and I'll cook it.*_

She wondered for a moment if Kashiwagi knew how to fish since he also came from a privileged family but the idea of him not eating tonight because he was unable to catch his meal caused a grin to come to Yumi's face. Yumi continued to take all of the fishing gear out of the closet when she heard the group come back.

"Oh! It's catch your own dinner tonight!" Yuki exclaimed happily, fishing being one of his favorite hobbies.

"Fishing?" Both Sachiko and Suguru said at once as they set the groceries on the table.

"Hai, there is always a few nights we all fish and that is what we eat for the night. Sometimes if the biting is good Dad and I will catch extra for the follow day to eat." Yuki said when he finished putting up the groceries and went to go stand next to Yumi, examining the equipment.

"Yuki, I put clean sheets on the beds, you and Kashiwagi can have our rooms."

"I'll stay in yours while Sempai can stay in mine, if that's okay?" Yuki was rewarded with a happy relieved smile from his sister and decided to take their things up to show Kashiwagi where he would be staying.

_*Plus it would be good for the girls to have a moment to themselves.*_

He wasn't completely insensitive! There were also a few things he needed to talk to Kashiwagi about and that required some privacy. He wasn't in the habit of telling secrets but he knew this one time he had to, so everyone could hopefully have a good time.

"This way, Sempai, and lets get ready for some fishing."

Sachiko watched the two guys go up the stairs and she turned her attention to her petite soeur, a lot of things on her mind, but not entirely sure where to start. She knew that she wanted to feel Yumi in her arms.

"Are you feeling better, Yumi?"

"Hai, Onee-sama, did you have a fun time in the village?" Yumi asked as she stood up working the kinks out of her shoulders from working over the fishing equipment.

"No I…I…well I missed you." A blush went across Sachiko's cheeks.

Yumi was a little caught off guard by her Onee-sama's admission but it warmed her heart so much to hear it. She had all but convinced herself that something negative would happen between herself and Sachiko in that department but she was so happy to be proven wrong. The younger girl walked up to her Onee-sama to wrap her arms around her waist and rest her head against the taller girl.

"I missed you too, Onee-sama, especially since our morning together was interrupted." Yumi blushed as she spoke, turning her head to nuzzle against Sachiko's neck, feeling heat come from the soft skin against hers.

Sachiko's fingers found their way into Yumi's hair for a moment before moving her head as best as she could to leave a soft kiss on the top of Yumi's head. Her action was rewarded with a sudden tightening of Yumi's arms around her, a response she found herself loving more and more the longer she stayed at the cabin with Yumi.

"Yumi…" Sachiko began to say, wanting to tell her petite soeur that even though people were at the cabin it wouldn't hinder her in certain aspects of her affection towards her, when she realized her lips couldn't move.

Yumi was overwhelmed with the scent of her Onee-sama's skin and perfume as she stood there in an embrace with her, her sensitivity controlling her thoughts and actions. She wanted what was taken from her this morning…

Without warning she began to move, one goal on her mind, and that goal was Sachiko's lips against her own. The reaction in her body as she felt those soft warm lips against her own made the warmth Sachiko caused inside of her explode in what felt like an inferno.

_*This feeling…_

_I feel like I'm on fire!_

_My first kiss…*_

Blue eyes shot open as she felt Yumi's lips against her own in an unexpected kiss, her first kiss. Sachiko's eyes fell closed as the throb deep within her began to make itself known again, her body reacting to Yumi in ways she didn't know they could, just from a kiss! Her hands moved to cradle Yumi's face, her thumbs stroking her warm cheeks while she unconsciously angled her head a bit more, wanting her lips to be even closer to Yumi's. Sachiko felt Yumi pull her tighter, closer, and harder to herself as their mouths locked together tighter in a kiss that was quickly becoming heated.

Yumi was losing her mind in the kiss she was sharing with Sachiko and while she wasn't experienced in such things, she knew the desire – the _need_ – to deepen the kiss and taste Sachiko could only lead to wonderful things…right?

_*Now is not the time to do this!_

_Yes it is you've wanted this for so long…_

_No, it should be private!*_

Yumi knew her thoughts to be true, that deepening the kiss no matter how badly she wanted to do nothing more but spend the rest of the day sharing these new feelings with Sachiko, it was better to do it when they could be alone. With more will power than she realized she could muster Yumi moved her hands to Sachiko's against her face, squeezing them in such a way to get the older girls attention.

Sachiko felt Yumi's hands against her own.

_*She wants your attention…_

…

_Sachiko…_

…

_Control!*_

Sachiko broke the kiss, breathless and blushing, seeing that Yumi was in the same state as she saw so many things in those dark brown eyes.

"I…I don't want to stop but…I know I won't stop if we, if we keep going. Perhaps this is something we can…continue…after dinner…alone?" Yumi whispered breathlessly as she fought so many impulses to pull Sachiko's face to hers again.

Sachiko didn't dare trust her voice as she simply nodded and pulled Yumi tightly to her, her heart beating so hard and so fast.

**…**

Purple eyes watched the two girls from where he stood upstairs, realizing he had walked in on something he shouldn't have. He knew he should have walked away, he should have left, but he watched.

_*This might be fun…*_

_

* * *

_**Authors Notes: **I know this chapter might seem out of place, boring, not fun, and a whole bunch of other negative things - I don't plan on it being anyone's favorite even with what FINALLY happened. I know it's slow and disjointed but I kinda wanted it that way - well the disjointed part because Suguru and Yuki coming into their vacation has thrown them for a loop. Their thoughts, emotions, and even routines have suddenly had a road block thrown into the middle of it - I wanted to convey this.

Sadly it is a chapter that needs to be written because it kinda sets up a few things I want to happen in the chapters to come. So bare with me and I promise the patience you showed with this chapter will be rewarded! *bows*

Thank you everyone for your words of encouragement and still being here for the ride!

Chapter 11 to follow in the days/weeks.


	11. Day 6: Part II

**Authors Notes: **Chapter 11 – still Day 6! XD I did not forget you guys just things have been busy at the house and then I had to be away for the weekend. Thank you everyone for your patience and understanding!

This chapter is another stage setter so…what is going to happen?

**0o0o0**

Thoughts by the characters are _italicized _and between two of these * little guys.

**0o0o0**

I don't own any of the characters, I wish I did because they are amazing, but a girl can dream XD

* * *

"_Don't stop."_

"_What?"_

"_Don't stop, please…"_

"_Do you want me to keep doing..?"_

"_Please_…Onee-sama?…_please don't stop."_

"_I couldn't even if I wanted to…"_

"…Onee-sama?"

"_Kami-sama you feel so good…"_

"_I love you,_ Onee-sama?..._"_

"Onee-sama!" Yumi panicked as Sachiko's fishing rod began to let out more line as a fish had taken the bait, the older girl not hearing her as she called her name several times.

Without even thinking she jumped into Sachiko's lap hoping to knock the girl out from wherever her thoughts were to help her with what was most important – dinner. Yumi's bad hand screamed in defiance as she grabbed at the spinning reel, trying in vain to stop it from letting line out, so she could bring the fish in.

Sachiko was violently knocked out of her daydream when she felt something heavy crash into her, surprised to see Yumi in her lap.

"Yumi…?"

"The fish! Reel it in! Reel it in!" Yumi nearly begged, imagining her dinner getting away.

Sachiko and Yumi worked as a team to bring in the rather large fish that pulled hard to stay in the water but it wasn't hard enough. With one final unlady like grunt Sachiko pulled back hard on the fishing rod just in time to see Yumi jump off her lap to nearly catch the fish in her arms.

"Fu fu fu!" Yumi laughed as she nearly began to drool at the size of the huge fish in her arms.

"Onee-sama, you might want to turn your head." Yumi said making quick work of the hook as she turned to see Sachiko watching her intently, as if seeing a live fish for the first time, before looking back down at the fish her hand beginning to open its mouth.

"Turn my head? Why would I…"

Sachiko's sentence was cut short as a terrible _**"SNAP!"**_ seemed to echo all around her as she saw Yumi force open the jaws of the fish and snap its neck. Bile rose in the back of her throat as she spun around to regain control of herself, hearing all sorts of noises coming from where Yumi was.

Yumi smiled triumphantly as she put the now dead fish into the cooler of ice. She had secured her dinner and would win this competition if it killed her!

"_Are you guys ready for some fishing now?" Yuki asked in a tank top and swimming shorts, Suguru dressed the same._

"_Hai! All the gear is here we just have to divide it up." Yumi said as she controlled the expression on her face, the memory of Sachiko's lips against hers still fresh in her mind._

"_I have to admit that I have never fished before, is it incredibly difficult?" Suguru said as he picked up the nearest fishing rod to examine it._

"_I can teach you Sempai, if you want to learn." Yuki said when suddenly an idea popped into his head._

"_What do you guys say to fishing in pairs and seeing who catches the biggest fish?"_

"_I'm not sure, I have never fished either." Sachiko said as she turned around to face the group, her mind also on the kiss she had shared moments before with Yumi._

"_Oh! How about the team who catches the biggest fish lets the other team scale, gut, AND cook dinner?"_

"_Yumi, I wouldn't know how to do those things and I'm not entirely sure that we should…"_

"_Oh come now, Saachan, you don't want a little friendly competition? Yukichi and I are the men here so I guess we would win by default because we're stronger to catch the biggest fish." Suguru said as he turned his nose up to her, the Fukuzawa siblings' eyes going wide at such a tactic._

_Blue eyes met purple ones, flashing with anger, as she stood her full height in front of her cousin._

"_Fine, challenge accepted, though I'll add a little more to the bet: If WE win you leave before my birthday and if YOU win you can stay." Sachiko's anger getting the better of her as she instantly understood by the smile on Suguru's face she had been tricked._

"_Deal. You'll love my birthday present, Saachan." He tossed over his shoulder as he walked out of the cabin, Yuki following shortly._

Sachiko turned around once she was sure she would not be sick in front of Yumi to see the younger girl drying her hand on a towel they had brought with a wide smile on her face. A smile came to Sachiko's face as she watched Yumi walk closer to her and use her good hand to caress her cheek softly.

"What had you so distracted that we almost lost that huge fish?"

A blush came to Sachiko's face as she remembered her day dream of kissing

Yumi…everywhere. While she had admitted things to Yumi there were a few things she wasn't exactly ready to talk about, it was a little embarrassing. It wasn't what she had been thinking of that was embarrassing but the fact that such a day dream had come to her in a very inappropriate time. She didn't think for a minute anything she chose to share with Yumi could be embarrassing.

Yumi could see the flurry of emotions go across her Onee-sama's face, a sight she was beginning to see as normal while being at the cabin, and smiled softly. Her thoughts had been confirmed that Sachiko had been thinking about her or at least something 'very unlady like'.

"You know, I was going to kiss you but after nearly costing us that huge fish…" Yumi said in a rather teasing voice, her eyes closing to show her 'seriousness', though she cracked one of her eyes open to look at Sachiko.

"Yumiiii…." Sachiko whined as she took a step closer to the girl, upset she wasn't going to feel Yumi's lips again.

"You're not really serious are you?" Worry began to lace Sachiko's voice.

"I don't know Onee-sama, that was a pretty big fish…" Yumi watched as Sachiko's face fell a little before she couldn't help but laugh.

Sachiko heard Yumi laugh.

_*She…she was teasing me!_

_Kami-sama I whined…_

_Ohhhh, that is not fair Yumi!*_

Yumi continued to laugh, so happy that she could tease and be this way with her Onee-sama especially getting her to whine, but her laugh was cut short as she released a surprised "EEP!" as she was 'tossed' into the chair with a Sachiko following. Her eyes went wide at her Onee-sama's reaction, the bold forcefulness as those blue eyes were filled with happiness and determination. The weight of Sachiko straddling her legs made her shiver.

"Enjoying your teasing?"

"H..hhh…hai, Onee-sama." Yumi said a little breathless at their position and Sachiko being so close.

"Oh?"

"Of course, look where you are." Yumi grinned as she wrapped her arms around Sachiko's body to hold her there.

Sachiko chuckled realizing that her attempt to…well she wasn't really sure what came over her but she was enjoying the results none the less. She moved her head to press her lips to Yumi's as; once again, an electrical shot surged through her body. The older girl couldn't get enough of this feeling as she turned her head to lock her lips better with Yumi's whose good hand was clenching her shirt. Sachiko wanted to deepen the kiss, she wanted to kiss Yumi like she had heard the girls at school talk about doing with their boyfriends, she wanted… A blush went across her face as she thought about their tongues.

Yumi could feel the incredible heat that Sachiko was giving off over top of her and it drove her wild. While she wanted to deepen the kiss, to see what would happen, what they would feel – she knew this wasn't the place. She broke the kiss and chuckled softly as Sachiko's lips followed hers to kiss her once more. It was hard to not give in to those soft lips, the heat between them, but they had a competition to win and then they could celebrate. She pulled back once more and when Sachiko followed again she put her hand up to press her fingers against the older girls.

"When we win the competition we can celebrate, Onee-sama."

**0o0o0**

There was silence.

Complete and utter silence.

"So…" Yumi started.

"…a tie?" Yuki finished as he looked at both scales holding each team's biggest fish.

Sachiko looked at the read out and both scales said 12.52 pounds. How could such a thing be possible? She was supposed to win not tie with her annoying and intrusive cousin.

"What does this mean for dinner and our side bet?" Suguru said sitting down at the dinner table, his stomach rumbling to make it known he was being serious.

Yumi and Yuki looked at each other and shrugged.

"How about this," Yuki said after a moments thought, "since Yumi and I made the original bet we'll BOTH clean and cook since it was a tie. Sachiko-sama and you made the second part of the bet; you two decide what you want to happen."

"I can agree to that." Suguru said as he stood up to walk over to Sachiko to begin their discussion.

"I can scale, gut, and clean the fish faster than you so I'll be outside doing that if you want to start on the rice and other things?" Yumi asked Yuki with a slight blush, knowing her cooking was sometimes not very good.

"Sure and while you're out there you can grill them as well since I always end up burning more of myself then the fish." It was Yuki's turn to blush while Yumi chuckled before heading out back to the cooler full of fish.

"Wait, what about with your bad hand? How are you going to do all of that stuff?" Yuki asked as he pointed to the cast.

"Don't worry, I'll figure it out. I'm sure even with my hand I can still get done faster than you could with two good ones!" Yumi laughed as she ran to the door ducking as one of Yuki's shoes came flying by her head.

Sachiko watched Yumi go; politely waiting until Suguru finished his thoughts to her, and signaled that she needed a moment and would return as she followed the smaller girl out.

**…**

"Yumi what are you doing?" Sachiko asked when she found Yumi in the back and hearing the strangest of noises.

"Onee-sama? What are you doing out here? I thought you were talking with Kashiwagi?" Yumi stopped scaling her last fish, scales all over her arms and face.

"I am talking to him but what are you doing that is making you covered in…whatever those things are?" Sachiko moved to crouch next to Yumi and try to pick off the few unknown objects from her face.

"Oh, those are scales from the fish. I have to take off all the scales before I gut and clean them out." She said blushing that she was dirty and that her Onee-sama was cleaning her off.

"Would…would you like to learn, Onee-sama?" Yumi almost whispered knowing that while it would be a new adventure it would be difficult to convince the older girl.

"I would love to." A blush coming to her face.

Brown eyes widened as a huge smile came over her face. It took restraint to not hug Sachiko with her happiness but refrained knowing that she was covered in scales.

"Okay, then come crouch where I am right now and we can get started."

Sachiko moved to where Yumi was, looking down at the fish with a few knives next to it, very unsure what to do and why she even agreed.

_*That's not true._

_You agreed because you want to learn everything about Yumi and share in so many things with her.*_

Another blush went through Sachiko as she felt Yumi crouch behind her, as if holding her, and poked her head around the side to see what was going on before grabbing her hands to guide her. Sachiko immediately loving the feeling of Yumi around her like this as she pressed herself up against the smaller girl.

"Now with this hand hold the fish by the tail and take this knife in your other, good. Watch what I do because you want to make sure all the scales are off before you eat it." Yumi said as she showed what needed to be done but not without noticing the pressure suddenly against her body.

The pressure felt good as her mind wandered to the fact of the position her and Sachiko were in, such a thought sent shivers down her spine. She couldn't help the heat she knew was going to come but since kissing Sachiko, there hadn't been anything else on her mind but her feelings and the heat, it felt like she was on fire all the time.

_*I wonder if Onee-sama thinks about the same things?*_

Sachiko knew that scaling a dead fish should not be a time or a place to be focusing her thoughts on the heat she was feeling coming from Yumi behind her. Nothing about dead fish was an invitation for such pleasure but since their kiss it had been obvious to Sachiko that it consumed her mind. Here she was learning things she never would have thought all because of how she felt about Yumi.

"That's good! Now let me feel with my hands to see if you got them all."

Sachiko's cheeks burned at feeling Yumi press her chest against her back harder as she leaned forward to pick up the fish, the smaller girls' arms on either side of her waist as her hands explored the fish. For a moment Sachiko was jealous that those hands were on something other than herself.

_*You are jealous of a dead fish?_

_It's food, not a person!*_

"Everything is great, Onee-sama, you did an amazing job for it being your first time." Yumi said happily as she sat the fish down and rested her head against Sachiko's back, just so happy to be sharing this moment with her.

"What's next to do?" Sachiko asked while she closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of Yumi resting on her.

_*I could stay like this forever._

_Yumi being like this with you…_

…_is changing my world.*_

"You have to go and talk with Kashiwagi, Onee-sama, gutting fish isn't something that you really might…"

"Teach me."

There was silence for a moment.

"Gutting a fish would require you to cut open its' flesh and remove it's insides with your hands. Is that something you really want to do? You would be covered in blood and innards if a mistake was made." Yumi asked making sure her Onee-sama knew just what she was getting into.

Sachiko could feel the bile rise in her throat for the second time in the day as she heard Yumi explain what it was she would be doing. True she did need to talk to Suguru but the desire to be at the smaller girls' side had a stronger pull than she realized. Sachiko was now able to understand the phrase 'Love is a distraction'.

_*Perhaps a compromise?*_

"What about a compromise? What if you do the next step, I watch to the best of my ability, while I talk to you about what should be done with what I need to talk about with Suguru?"

"Deal, we'll just need to switch places since this isn't something I can do with a taller girl in front of me. You'll have to be behind if you like." She said with a slight chuckle as Sachiko all but instantly changed places with her.

**…**

"Were you aware?"

"Sempai, this isn't any of our business…"

"Were you aware of your sister and Saachan?"

A sigh came from the shorter of the two people standing in front of the window watching the two girls out in the yard.

"What my sister chooses to do is her own business but as her brother it's my job to support her and protect her if she needs it." Yuki said, so very happy that his sister and Sachiko had finally reached that point in their relationship.

"It doesn't bother you that they are two women?"

"No, if Yumi is happy then I am happy." Yuki turned to go back to the cooking.

"What about staying here for Saachan's birthday? Is that something you wish to attend?" Suguru asked as he too turned and sat back at the table.

"No. They should be left alone to figure their relationship out. If you are going to insist on staying to ruin it then I will ask you to leave and I will find another way home." Yuki's brown eyes were deadly serious as he looked at his Sempai.

Suguru weighed the look Yuki was giving him, never once hearing the boy speak out like that, and nodded.

_*Too bad Saachan, Sei will be disappointed she won't be able to come.*_

_

* * *

_**Authors Notes: **I was going to finish off this chapter but decided to cut it so that you, my dear readers, would have something to read since it's been longer than normal for an update. I'm sorry for that - things have just been busy - but that doesn't mean I have forgotten you!

Thank you for your kind words and encouragements!

Chapter 12 to follow in the days/weeks.


	12. Day 6: Part III

**Authors Notes: **Chapter 12 – still Day 6! XD I am glad everyone is liking this chapter so far, even though I know it's a bit out of character for dear Sachiko to do doing what she is doing. Love is beginning to teach her many things, don't you think? That is what I want to happen with her. I want her to change and grow at a pace she is comfortable with in doing things she wouldn't normally do. I speak from experience about Love opening so many doors, doors you knew were there but didn't 'see', and every adventure in opening those doors is better than the last. That's what I want Sachiko to experience – Yumi's world – because while I do so love the Sachiko that has been written by her creator, I want her to experience and grow so much more!

I am glad that everyone liked the 'forceful' Yuki as well. From the anime series I saw him to be as 'ditzy' as his sister at times but capable of such loyalty and love in his own way. I think he'd support Yumi and Sachiko in all the ways he could, even if it meant going against Kashiwagi.

A lot of comments has been about Sei…well, I won't say much about it because I'm sure dear readers you KNOW what kinds of trouble she would cause…or would it be the good kind? One can never tell with that woman XD

Things in real life are a bit hectic right now but I am trying to keep up while things should begin to slow down come weekend time so forgive if a few days go by again without an update, it's not because I don't want to, it's just there isn't enough time in the day! So again – "Thank You, Thank You, Thank You" from the bottom of this yuri girls' heart for your time, patience, and words of encouragement.

**0o0o0**

Thoughts by the characters are _italicized _and between two of these * little guys.

**0o0o0**

I don't own any of the characters, I wish I did because they are amazing, but a girl can dream XD

* * *

"Dinner was fabulous, Yuki-kun, thank you." Sachiko smiled softly as she helped clean off the table.

"You're more than welcome though it was Yumi who cooked the fish. I'm glad that you enjoyed it none the less." He said with a blush as he took the dishes from Sachiko and put them in the water to wash.

Sachiko smiled again and watched the siblings begin to clean up. It filled her heart with something unfamiliar as she watched them work in an unspoken unison in such a mundane household chore. This was something she had never done before. She always had the household servants to do it for her but her heart fluttered as she watched both Yuki and Yumi laugh while doing a task she had never done. Sachiko continued to watch until it became too much to bear, she wanted to experience and be a part of this…intimacy.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Both sets of brown eyes turned to stare at the older girl as if she had grown a third eye, not to mention the set of purple eyes that peeked around from the living room, just as confused.

Sachiko frowned for a moment.

_*What was wrong with them? _

_Can't I offer my assistance?*_

Yumi saw the frown that usually meant a "Sachiko moment" was about to happen and quickly went to diffuse the situation.

"Hai, Onee-sama, you can either use this cloth to dry the dishes once they are rinsed or you can have this rag to make sure the table and counters are clean. Which would you prefer?" Yumi held out both of her hands each with the cloth or rag.

"I will dry the dishes." Sachiko said as she took the cloth, wanting to do the job that would be most productive in her mind.

"Then I will begin cleaning the table and counter tops. When I'm done I will be heading outside to clean up the mess left over from cleaning the fish." She said as she smiled and began to clean.

Yuki began washing the dishes and sat the now clean dishes in the rack for Sachiko to dry, watching as the older girl picked up the plate and look between the cloth she was holding back to the plate for a few moments before she began to dry. With a smile he continued to do what he was doing until he heard Yumi go out of the cabin.

"May I speak to you about a private matter, Sachiko-sama?" Yuki asked in a hushed voice while he continued to clean.

When silence met Yuki he turned his head to look at Sachiko, who was looking at him not drying her dishes, which he took as having her attention and permission. He took his hands out of the water to face Sachiko properly.

"I mean you no disrespect or to make you uncomfortable in any manner but I am glad at what has happened between you and my sister. She had cared for you for so long, whether she fully realized it or not, it showed or perhaps because I'm her brother I could tell. I just wanted you to know that you have my support and that I am very happy for the both of you." He said blushing as he bowed formally to Sachiko.

Sachiko was shocked to hear those words come from Yuki considering the relationship she how held with Yumi was so new, even to herself, that someone else knowing was a bit overwhelming. She knew Yuki, the only male to ever make her feel comfortable, that he was as kind and gentle as his sister. A smile came to her lips as she reached out to have Yuki stand straight.

"How did you know?"

"The look on Yumi's face when we showed up, the look on her face when she handed me her coin purse, and seeing you two take care of the fish. I am not the only one to know though." Yuki frowned for a moment.

Sachiko nodded knowing her cousin was smart and observative, disgustingly so, and their conversation earlier about the bet proved as much.

"_So what do you suggest we do?"_

"_I would suggest you still leave. Yumi and I are in no danger, your obligation to her mother done, and I would like to continue my break without having to see you."_

"_Something special about your break you don't want me around for?"_

"_What is that supposed to mean?"_

"_Just what I said, did something happen between you and Yumi-chan? I might get jealous."_

"_That is none of your concern or business. You aren't the jealous type anyway, why would you be jealous of Yumi? You didn't want me to begin with."_

"_Who said I was jealous of Yumi-chan? Have you seen how…delicious…that girl looks lately? Such a wonderful new look she has."_

_The rage Suguru saw flare in Sachiko's eyes confirmed that the kiss he saw them share wasn't a one time thing but that there were true feelings for Yumi on Sachiko's part. He guessed he owed Yumi an apology for the teasing he had given her at Sachiko's home the day of their Amusement Park date…_

"_When do you want us to leave?"_

"_Now."_

"_Be reasonable, Saachan."_

"_Fine, before my birthday, not ON my birthday but BEFORE."_

"I don't know what you two talked about as far as the bet was concerned but I made it clear to Sempai that I wanted to leave as soon as we could, we have no place being here." Yuki smiled softly to show he understood that Sachiko and Yumi's relationship, that part of it, was new and couldn't grow properly with interruption.

Sachiko reached out to put her hand on Yuki's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, before turning around to finish drying.

"If we don't finish this task Yumi will wonder what we have been doing all night."

Yuki stood there for a moment blinking but realized that a good thing must have happened and began to work hard at finishing his task.

…

Yumi took the hose as far as it would go to spray down the block she had used to clean the fish with as well as the surrounding area of everything 'fish'. It was a good way for her to clear her mind.

It felt like things were going so fast yet so slow with Sachiko. On one hand she was happy with the pace they were growing together as a couple as far as communication and affection was concerned and yet, at the same time, she wanted it to be faster. She knew that soon the vacation would be over and where would they be? What sort of relationship would they have when they returned to school? A part of her knew that wanting everything just because she was having a hard time controlling her desires was wrong especially since she wanted something long term with Sachiko but to deny that she had desire was wrong too.

Her mind wandered to cleaning the fish and she blushed. She had no idea that cleaning fish could be so…enjoyable? Sexy? Warm? When she had been holding Sachiko like that and resting her head on the taller girls' back it had felt _so_ good that she hadn't wanted it to stop. The idea of showing a woman like Sachiko affection made her happier than could be known by any person in the world. Sachiko was a woman of desire; she wasn't stupid to not see the stares Sachiko got when they had gone out on dates before, or the fawning the other students did. She was perfect in everyway a person could imagine if they simply just went by her looks and her proper upbringing but Yumi loved what was under those pretenses.

She wouldn't deny that Sachiko wasn't beautiful, she was incredibly so, but not only did she love the woman Sachiko was she was falling even more in love with the woman Sachiko was becoming. The months of them being soeurs showed so many things to Yumi about Sachiko, good and bad, but there was something more. Again the months went by and she could feel things changing within Sachiko.

_*And here I am now with Onee-sama…_

_Girlfriends…_

_Kissing…*_

It wasn't just in those departments that changes were being noticed, no, it was what she was doing as well. It showed in Sachiko wanting to do normal chores when she had grown up in a house of privilege of never needing to learn or do those things. If anyone in the Council had told her that Sachiko was a person who scaled fish or dried the dishes she would laugh and say 'good one!' But today, such a thing happened, and it warmed Yumi's heart to have been there to share it with Sachiko.

_*Though I need to ask her why she would want to do those things._

_Just curiosity or is there another reason?*_

Yumi shook her head to clear it before turning off the hose to go into the house but not before noticing that the fire pit was empty. She filled it with the wood they would need for the fire later in the evening and walked through the door to…yelling?

Before her were Sachiko and Kashiwagi, both in a heated argument, as she looked around for her brother who was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a tea.

Yuki noticed his sister and motioned for her to sit down next to him, his finger on his lips to keep her questions in check, while he poured her some tea. They drank for a few moments until the loudness in the living room began to hit its peak.

"Before you ask," Yuki began, "it was Sempai who started it by teasing Sachiko-sama about your new 'look' as he called it. He said things that as your brother I wouldn't feel right repeating all to push her buttons I think. She made a good go at it for a while, keeping a straight face, but when he went to stand up saying he was going outside to try and seduce you…she lost it."

Yumi sighed, downed her tea, and gave her brother a gentle squeeze before walking straight into a battlefield.

_*So much for a nice quiet night by the fire…*_

…

"How…How _**DARE**_ you say such a thing!"

Sachiko was beyond furious at what Suguru was saying, he had no right to say such things out loud, and especially to her. She was so angry, no she was beyond angry, she was livid with anger that he could talk about Yumi's body in such intimate ways. It was her right to know Yumi's body like that – not his – and if she had her way it would be no ones. For a moment that thought shook her at such possessiveness towards Yumi. True she had always felt such a way towards her petite soeur but in that moment she realized it had intensified, changed.

"Why shouldn't I appreciate a woman's beautiful body? It is beautiful don't you think? I wonder what she would look like na…"

_**SLAP!**_

Suguru stood there with his head slightly turned as an intense stinging took control of his cheek, his fingers moving to feel the heat it was giving off at his cousin's slap. Did he deserve it? Probably, he knew he had been saying rather inappropriate things but the idea of Yumi and Sachiko being an item was too much fun for him. Fun? Yes, it was fun in so many ways. A smile came to his face as he turned to see blind fury in Sachiko's eyes and surprisingly in Yumi's as she walked up behind Sachiko to grab her hand.

For the briefest of moments Suguru saw the fury lessen but rage again when her eyes went back to him.

_*This really __**is**__ too much fun._

_I am very sorry that Sei won't be coming, imagine what __**she**__ could do!*_

"We are going to bed now, Onee-sama, Yuki can make sure everything is taken care of and I know they will be gone in the morning before we wake up." Yumi's voice was hard allowing no room for discussion.

"Very well, have a good night ladies, don't spend all your night kissing or doing…other…things." Suguru threw at Sachiko as she had begun to head up the stairs.

Sachiko grit her teeth as she began to turn with a retort but felt a hand on her shoulder, Yumi's dark eyes telling her it wasn't worth it, and when she thought about it – it wasn't.

…

"Go take a bath." Yumi pointed out the door in the general direction of the 'public' bathroom.

Sachiko went to protest but her pajamas were handed to her with a kiss on the lips which made her instantly forget she was even angry.

"You go and soak in the bath for a bit, I'm going into my room to use the shower there, and when you come back I'll be waiting for you." Yumi gave Sachiko another kiss to show her that her words were true.

"You're very good at handling me you know." Sachiko breathed when the kiss was over feeling so many tingles all over her body and smiling at seeing Yumi blush.

Yumi watched Sachiko go into the other bathroom as she made her way to her bedroom, knowing that Yuki would not be in it or walking in any time soon, she stripped down. The day had been nothing but 'hectic' while sadly feeling like it had gone on for weeks. She knew that things usually took a turn for the worst with Kashiwagi around but the scene that played out when she had come back into the cabin…she had never seen anything like that.

The hot water felt good against the smaller girls' body, washing away all the bad thoughts, when all she wanted to think about was her kisses with her Onee-sama. She found there was nothing better and all she wanted to do was spend the whole day in Sachiko's arms while they kissed. Tingle upon tingle flooded Yumi's body at remembering their lips locked together and the desire to slip her tongue into Sachiko's mouth - to taste her…

The throb had returned deep and pulsating between her legs as she thought about such intimacies, she wanted so many things with Sachiko, so many things that her heart hurt at it's intensity. Her hand went to her chest to calm herself down. Yumi couldn't quite quiet the nagging voice in her head about her own experiences…

"I just heard Sachiko moving around in the other bathroom, if you're going to be there when she gets out, you better hurry." Yuki said through the door, wincing as he heard a bang and Yumi yelp.

"Yuki!"

"I'm sorry! But I know tonight was a rough night for her…" He started saying as a rather quickly dressed Yumi popped out from behind the door, glaring, as she rubbed her head.

"You missed a few buttons." He said as he instantly turned around, a blush on his cheeks, while he heard Yumi 'EEP!'.

"You can turn around now," Yumi said as she controlled the blush on her face, "and thank you for letting me know. I hope I didn't leave you with too much to do."

"No, everything was pretty much done to begin with. It's just trying to keep Sempai occupied…"

Yumi was about to respond when she heard the door to the public bathroom open, bowing to her brother quickly, she tore out of the room to make it to the twin bed room just in time to see Sachiko poke her head in to see if she was there.

"You are here like you said you would be." Sachiko smiled softly as she put her dirty clothes into a pile on the floor with Yumi's, shut the door while locking it, and sat on the edge of one of the beds to towel dry her hair.

Yumi was mesmerized by the sight of Sachiko doing even the simplest of tasks like drying her hair. She was absolutely beautiful in her bath robe and a rather naughty wish filled her head of hoping Sachiko might be naked under it even though she knew that the older girl was in her sleeping shorts and tank top. A sudden urge suddenly gripped Yumi as she found herself walking over to Sachiko with a sudden shyness.

"Onee-sama?"

"Yes, Yumi?"

"I could always…dry your hair…for you…if you'd like…" she stammered out.

Sachiko stopped what she was doing to turn and look at Yumi, wondering why she would act shy about such a thing when they had shared a kiss – several in fact. Surely such an act made them a bit more intimate?

"Of course." She said moving back onto the bed a bit more and handing Yumi the towel.

Sachiko felt Yumi move behind her on her knees, the bed barely making a movement, as warm soft fingers brushed against her neck as her hair was moved behind her to be taken in towel. She had never had anyone dry her hair before, it was always a task she did herself, the idea of another touching her hair wasn't one she favored. How many times had she shuddered when she heard her classmates talk about their boyfriends touching or running their fingers through their hair? But this, feeling Yumi drying her hair, while her fingers brushed up against her neck again…

Again…

Again…

and again…

Sachiko shivered as each touch against her neck was like a lightening bolt down her spine. The throbbing she had from being in the bath thinking about their kisses had started it but now those throbs seemed to triple in intensity, like its own heartbeat between her legs, an intensity she couldn't ignore for long. While she had been in the bath all she could remember was the feeling of Yumi's lips against her own and her body wanting so many things she didn't really understand. She knew she wasn't experienced in such things but she wouldn't let it stop her from _trying_ to love Yumi.

_*Yumi's lips felt so soft, so good._

_I love the way they feel against my lips…_

_Against my neck…_

…_.._

…_._

_!*_

Sachiko's eyes she didn't know had closed shot open and she held perfectly still as all of her sense focused on her neck.

_*Yumi is kissing my neck…_

_Kami-sama!_

_That was her tongue!*_

She couldn't take it anymore as heat filled her body, the throbbing turned into a pulsating beat, just as she was about to turn to Yumi she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"I love you, Onee-sama."

Warm breath cascaded over her ear and neck with Yumi whispering it so close to her. She felt the arms around her tighten as Yumi pressed against her back, her head resting on her shoulder.

"I love you too, Yumi." Sachiko whispered as she tried to control her breathing, trying to calm herself when all she wanted was the smaller girl behind her.

"Your hair is dry enough now for you to sleep if you like, Onee-sama. Which bed would you prefer?" Yumi asked as she couldn't help the direction her eyes were looking…straight down to the skin exposed between the folds of the robe.

"I want to be in the bed you are." Sachiko blushed at her own words when she realized she shouldn't have mentally scolded Yumi for being shy earlier in asking to dry her hair.

"Honto?"

"Of course really, where else would I…" Sachiko turned to look at Yumi to let her know she was serious but her sentence was cut off when lips pressed themselves against hers.

Sachiko's body exploded with heat at the kiss and she wanted nothing more than it to last all night, she wanted nothing more than what was blooming between herself and the girl in front of her.

Yumi had known that such a question would cause her Onee-sama to turn to her and while it had been a 'dirty trick' she had taken advantage of the movement to press her lips firmly between Sachiko's. So many feelings flooded inside of her body and head being with Sachiko like this and she didn't want it to stop. She always wanted this type of relationship with the older girl until she was old woman. A smile came to her lips unbidden that broke the kiss slightly.

"I hope that smile is due to happiness and not to laughing at me." Sachiko said with a twinge her heart if it was the latter.

Yumi's eyes flew open and pulled back, a look of fear across her face.

"I wasn't laughing at you, Onee-sama, I swear it!" Her heart was beating so fast with a combination of fear and the thrill of her kiss with Sachiko.

"Then…"

"I was thinking of us being old women and kissing, it had made me happy, that I could have had that much time with you and even at that age you'd still want….to…kiss…me…" Yumi trailed off as she realized she just spoke before thinking and she looked down, squeezing her eyes shut.

Sachiko's eyes widened at what Yumi had said that while kissing her such a thought would cross her mind, that Yumi would want such a thing with her. A warm feeling flooded into her body as she reached out to caress Yumi's cheek very tenderly, her heart so happy.

"I am happy that you would want to be an old lady at my side." She whispered as she stroked Yumi's cheek.

Yumi opened her eyes one at a time as she moved her head to look at Sachiko as her own warm happy feeling flooded her to see the truth in Sachiko's blue eyes. She pressed her cheek more into Sachiko's hand and followed the movement those fingers were causing as they applied pressure for her to move forward. Her unquestioning movement was rewarded with several soft gentle kisses on her lips while the hand on her cheek moved into her unbound hair. Those soft gentle kisses were causing the fire within her body to burn hotter, making her breath come from her lips hard between the kisses, until it was too much.

Without even thinking Yumi pressed her lips against Sachiko's hard as her body began to move to the side and off the bed, her lips not breaking contact with her Onee-sama's. She felt Sachiko 'follow' her and her mouth open a bit in shock as she sucked in her breath when Yumi straddled her uncovered thighs.

_*Now!*_

Yumi took advantage of Sachiko's reaction in that split second to slip her tongue between those soft lips…

Sachiko couldn't help her reaction at feeling Yumi move to straddle her legs, the heat she felt from the younger girls' most intimate of places as she pressed herself against her thighs ignited something inside of her. A few seconds later that feeling paled in comparison as she felt Yumi's warm and wet tongue between her lips. At first she wasn't sure what to do and almost shyly move her own tongue to touch Yumi's – the reaction between both girls was instantaneous.

Yumi wrapped her arms around Sachiko's waist to pull her closer, both of Sachiko's hands lost themselves in Yumi's hair to pull her closer still, and their bodies began reacting in ways that was almost frightening

Sachiko opened her mouth wide to let Yumi have as much of her as she wanted, her own tongue sliding and caressing Yumi's tongue and mouth, shivering so much at the taste of the brown haired girl. Sachiko knew within moments that this was a taste she never wanted to be without, that she couldn't go a day without, she refused to.

Yumi's body was on fire – no - was an _Inferno_ at kissing Sachiko so deeply, at finally tasting the woman who had been haunting her dreams for nearly a year. These feelings were beyond anything she could have dreamt, anything she could have daydreamed about, beyond anything she could have hoped for. Her whole body was reacting, she could feel it, her nipples here hardening under her tank top to the point they felt like they were aching. Without even realizing what she was doing she pushed against Sachiko.

Sachiko felt Yumi push against her and pushed back but realized the younger girl was overpowering her easily as her back pressed against the bed. Yumi's elbows were on either side of her head as her own hands moved to around the smaller girls' waist, pulling her down to feel her body against her own. A throb gripped her between her legs at feeling Yumi's weight against her but she wanted more as her hands fumbled at her sides to pull the robe apart so she could…

Yumi felt Sachiko moving under her and flexed her stomach to lift herself so the girl could move a bit more freely until she felt herself being pulled down once more. Something primal went down each and every vertebra she had at feeling Sachiko's moan fill her mouth, their lips finally parting, as their breaths flowed over each other.

_*More, Kami-sama, more!_

_I want more of Onee-sama._

_Her nipples are so hard I can feel them against me…*_

Sachiko's desires were becoming impassioned as she could feel so much of Yumi, at the saliva she felt coming from the side of her mouth, and the heat flow through her like waves. Her hands had a mind of their own as they slipped under Yumi's tank top to feel the skin on her back, so soft and the strength she felt along the younger girls' spine drove her crazy. The pulsating between her legs was so intense, nothing like she had felt before from any dream or thought; she almost didn't know what to do. Her back arched without her knowing as she swallowed Yumi's moan to her fingernails dragging along her back.

Yumi couldn't help but moan as she felt Sachiko's nails on her skin, the same intense feelings filling her as they had during her first experience of Sachiko's nails at the bonfire, but it was feeling Sachiko arch herself up that sent Yumi's senses into overload.

_*Nipples…_

_I can feel her hard nipples…_

_Kami-sama her breasts are driving me crazy!"_

Yumi wanted to feel them, she wanted to kiss them, and she wanted to do so many things she knew her Onee-sama would probably look at her in shock if she knew. Yumi went to move her body against Sachiko's when…

Sachiko couldn't get enough of kissing Yumi this deeply, this intimately, that she couldn't fathom it stopping. Her body was experiencing so many things it was almost overwhelming, almost frightening, but she wanted to experience them with Yumi. She felt Yumi began to lift up off of her and without a second thought to keep the girl there she moved her right leg, bending it at the knee, to press against the younger girl…

Their kiss broke apart instantly, Sachiko's eyes wide with an emotion she wasn't quite sure of, as Yumi gasped loudly and Sachiko could feel something against her thigh. Their eyes met for the first time since deepening their kiss.

Yumi was a mixture of panic and pleasure but it was slowly beginning to become mortification at the placement of Sachiko's thigh. She realized it was her body's natural reaction to such…stimulus…but she wasn't ready for Sachiko to know this part of her feelings yet, she hadn't thought…

Sachiko saw every expression on Yumi's face, reading her open reactions, and her heart tightened at seeing the emotion that was setting firm in the smaller girls face. Somehow she knew that if this wasn't handled just right the outcome would be scarring and while she had her own embarrassments and fears at everything she was experiencing being so new, the idea of something 'bad' between herself and Yumi gave her the confidence to find her voice.

"Yumi…" she whispered, wanting the girl to take notice of her instead of being lost in her thoughts.

Sachiko saw the brown eyes come back into focus and 'look' at her, a blush so terribly fierce across those soft cheeks she loved touching, that a knot filled Sachiko's throat. The taller girl knew what was against her thigh and beginning to spread against her skin through the very thin and short shorts she had seen Yumi sleep in – which she now knew she slept in without underwear – was natural. She swallowed the knot.

"Don't be ashamed, my Little One." Sachiko kept her voice soft.

"But…I…" Yumi's voice was thick with shame.

"It means you…it means that you…that I can make you…" Sachiko stammered, never very good in talking about such subjects, "…it's a good thing."

Yumi saw a blush paint itself against Sachiko's cheeks and her blue eyes full of nothing but the truth even if it was rather shyly. A shy smile of her own crossed her lips still a bit unsure at her own feelings. She went to move back down to gently kiss Sachiko when the movement made her move away from Sachiko's thigh. Yumi saw blue eyes widen and then Sachiko's nostrils' flare wide as her chest expanded to take in the new scent she had become aware of.

Something inside of Sachiko snapped as her nose caught something in the air. Heat so incredible filled the very pit of her stomach and suddenly she felt herself out of control as she managed to overpower a very shocked Yumi.

Yumi saw blue eyes filled with something so intense, could feel Sachiko's heavy breathing against her face, and the pressure against her wrists as her Onee-sama held her against the bed. She knew what Sachiko was experiencing and while she knew some part of her _should_ be frightened all she could acknowledge was the thrill going through her at seeing something…feral…in Sachiko's eyes.

All Sachiko wanted to do was go to the source, she wanted to lose herself in Yumi's scent, and it frightened her so much that such a strong emotion was taking hold of her.

_*Control…_

_No, give in._

_Control, you must control yourself!_

_She wants you…_

_She wants you badly…_

_SACHIKO!*_

Yumi saw the internal battle flicker in Sachiko's eyes, something she was used to seeing while they were on break together, and moved her upper body as best she could to kiss any part of Sachiko she could reach – her chin. Within moments she was once more on her back and participating in a rather intense kiss with Sachiko until the kiss was broken breathlessly.

"Inside of me…something…so strong…I…" Sachiko began whispering in Yumi's ear unsure she could say what she really wanted to, "…I…want you."

Yumi's eyes widened in hearing Sachiko say what she had, only in her most passionate of dreams had she heard Sachio say that, and to hear it now… Her arms wrapped themselves around Sachiko to pull the older girl down on top of her, moving her head to press her cheek against the side of Sachiko's head, her lips in range of the girls' ear.

"I…I…I want you…too Onee-sama…for so long. I never thought…I…" she stuttered as she tried to control her racing heart, "…I've only wanted…just you…"

Sachiko felt every word Yumi spoke etch itself on her heart, her very soul, and gasped for what seemed like the millionth time as she felt something warm and wet against her ear. It was Yumi's tongue and it only seemed to fuel the new feeling inside of her, the need for Yumi…

_*Control, control, control, control…*_

"I love you, Yumi, and…and while I am new to these things…" Sachiko began saying as she moved to look at Yumi but was silenced with a soft kiss.

"I love you too and I know what you mean." Yumi caressed Sachiko's cheek tenderly knowing that tonight was not the right night to fully express what was in her heart, no matter how badly her body wanted to, her heart knew it wasn't right yet.

Sachiko smiled softly, feeling that overwhelming urge begin to die down inside of her at seeing the love in Yumi's eyes, her heart skipping a beat at such a look being cast her way. With another gentle kiss Sachiko moved off of Yumi and pulled the girl up to hold her tightly in her arms, loving the feel of her skin against Yumi's as her face was against her chest.

Yumi melted inside of her Onee-sama's arms while her own arms were inside of her robe to hug her waist, feeling the intense beating of the most precious part of Sachiko against her cheek. After a moment they parted to get ready for bed. Sachiko pulled back the sheets to the twin bed they had occupied moments before while Yumi turned off the light before crawling into the covers Sachiko held open for her.

A few slow and gentle kisses were shared between them as they entangled themselves together with nothing but excitement for what another day at each others' side would bring.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **I hope that it was worth the wait and all I can do is think about is my own memories. I hope I was able to pour a bit of those feelings into these girls important moment.

Thank you again for your patient wait.

Chapter 13 to follow in the days/weeks.


	13. Day 7: Part I

**Authors Notes : ** Blah on things taking my time to not be able to write! Things have evened themselves out now so you won't have to experience this much of a wait again…hopefully…just one of those times that everything hits at once – work/cold/life. I do apologize and I thank everyone for their patience and encouragement.

I'm not sure everyone's experiences with relationships but there is a certain direction I want both Sachiko and Yumi to take and I am hoping that it's beginning to show in this chapter. Some parts aren't very pretty but these girls are so new to everything that I wanted to portray that confusion in their feelings, thoughts, and bodies. That and you know how these two girls are…it's what they DON'T say that always gets them into trouble – right?

**0o0o0**

Thoughts by the characters are _italicized _and between two of these * little guys.

**0o0o0**

I don't own any of the characters, I wish I did because they are amazing, but a girl can dream XD

* * *

"Yumi…"

…

…

"Yuuuu-Miiiii…"

…

…

Yuki loudly whispered outside of the door to the twin bed room, trying not to wake Sachiko up, to let his sister know that he was leaving. A few more moments went by with no sound and he hesitantly put his fist to the door, debating if he should knock, when he remembered hearing the horror stories of what happened when Sachiko had been woken up when she was sleeping.

It seemed his indecisiveness was a huge irritant to the person beside him because he suddenly heard loud knocking.

"Yumi-chan! Saachan! Wake up! We're leaving and wanted to tell you both good-bye!" Suguru yelled through the door as he continued to knock.

Instincts kicked in as Yuki fled from the door and pressed himself up against the wall next to the door knowing full and well that standing anywhere near the door was going to get him killed in the crossfire. The door blasted open, an enraged Sachiko with his Sempai in her sights, and a begging Yumi trailing behind her greeted Yuki.

_*Yumi wasn't lying when she said Sachiko-sama was NOT a morning person.*_

Yuki shuddered to himself as he thanked all the gods that it was his Sempai on the receiving end of the older girls' wrath and not him. Very carefully he made his way to Yumi who had hung her head in defeat at Sachiko's rage and handed her back the coin purse she had given him the day before.

"I didn't use your money for groceries since I knew it was your celebration money." He said with a smile.

"Yuki…" Yumi smiled wide and hugged her brother, happy to have that money back and for her brothers' thoughtfulness.

"I just wanted to quietly tell you good-bye but…" he indicated at the pair still warring, their volume reaching new heights.

"I appreciate it and thank you for everything, I'm sorry that things have gotten…well, you know." Yumi sighed.

"It's okay; I was just doing what mom asked me to do. I am sorry it interrupted your vacation. I am glad for you and Sachiko-sama." He smiled as Yumi's frown was instantly taken off of her face to be replaced with an intense blush.

"How…?"

"I'm your brother; give me a little more credit than that! I had always known your feelings for her but I didn't know it was serious until coming up here and seeing you two. Sempai was the one to see…err…well…he saw…" Yuki blushed a bit as he made a 'kissy' face.

Yumi didn't know whether she should be mortified or furious about being 'caught' in her first kiss with Sachiko, well her first kiss all together. As she struggled with those two emotions she realized it was her own fault for kissing Sachiko in such a public area of the cabin with guests. Then again if she were to ever be caught doing anything it would be by Kashiwagi or Sei. In the long run she'd rather Sei.

"I think I am going to go wait outside for Sempai, it's nice out and I'm not sure when they will be done, but will you give this to Sachiko-sama on her birthday? It's not anything special just a card." Yuki handed his sister the envelope earning him another happy smile.

"Of course!" Yumi exclaimed happily, knowing that Yuki had taken the time to think about her girlfriend.

Yuki watched Yumi blush as she held the card close to her and knew she was in her own world. He was happy for his sister in so many ways, perhaps a little jealous that he hadn't found someone as important to him as Sachiko was to Yumi, but he supposed he would have another 'sister' when their feelings were truly figured out – such an idea wasn't a bad thing. Yuki liked Sachiko and knew that their future might be a challenge, at least he thought so, but he would be there for both of them as best he could.

Yumi snapped out of her thoughts as she motioned for Yuki to begin walking, she would see him to the door, and leave the chaos happening behind her to her Onee-sama. While she wanted to help in anyway she could she knew she really couldn't, but her thoughts were with Sachiko.

The siblings reached the door when Yuki suddenly turned to Yumi and hugged her tightly.

"Listen to what I'm going to say because I don't know if this is true or not. Sempai had a plan, I'm not naïve enough to think he didn't in offering to take me up here, but he's leaving too easily as well. Something might happen but I don't know what so be on your toes okay?" He released her and picked up his bags to begin walking out to the red car in the drive.

**…**

Sachiko was furious, in so _**many**_ ways she was furious, but what tipped the scales was her morning being interrupted by Suguru.

"_Good morning, Yumi." Sachiko whispered to the girl she had watched sleeping in her arms._

"_Good morning, Onee-sama." Came a whispered reply._

_Sachiko was so happy, happier than she could ever remember, as thoughts of the night before flooded her mind so intensely that it had been all she dreamt about._

_*Yumi's kisses…_

_How they affected me!*_

_The older girl blushed as she remembered how her sleeping shorts felt before falling asleep but it was the memory of Yumi's that made her heart beat hard in her chest. So many things had happened the night before…_

_Sachiko's thoughts were cut off as she felt something soft against her neck. She turned her head to see that Yumi had moved from her back, where Sachiko was propped up on one elbow gazing down at her, to on her side – her lips on her neck. Sachiko shivered and closed her eyes as Yumi kissed her over and over again on her neck, her hand finding its way into her petite soeurs hair. So many tingles were once again filling her, heat flooding through her, and a throbbing between her legs._

_*It's not even 9 a.m. in the morning and you're already getting "affected"…_

_Have some self control, Sachiko.*_

_But she couldn't, not when it came the girl next to her, as she was finding out. Sachiko didn't know that kissing could feel like this or that being with Yumi could feel so wonderful. Her classmates had fawned over their boyfriends or even their soeurs but like everything else she had chosen to ignore them, to push it aside as inappropriate, and when she had taken the time to listen she couldn't relate or understand their feelings. She had deemed such things a waste of time from the more important things – school, grades, and what you're family desired of you._

_She shared with Yumi her first kiss and then her first deep kiss yesterday but it was all she could do from yelling in a very unlady like manner to the world her happiness. Perhaps her classmates weren't as misguided as she had believed them to be._

_*If Yumi and I share even half of what the girls in class talk about…_

…_Kami-sama…*_

_Sachiko's breath caught in her throat when Yumi's lips hit her collar bone, soft and delicate kisses being left on it, and began to travel downwards still to her chest. Her sleeping tank top was low cut in the front and it seemed Yumi's lips found every spot not covered by it._

_Sachiko was on fire._

_She tightened her grasp of the younger girls' hair without thinking as her breathing became deeper at the soft kisses. Sachiko could feel Yumi press her body against her own, a small hand run itself down her side and over her hip to grab the back of her thigh to pull it over top of her while the smaller girls' thigh slipped between her legs. Heat, all Sachiko could feel was intense heat, from Yumi's most intimate of places that was now pressed against her leg that was against the bed. She couldn't help herself as the leg that was around Yumi's hips bent at the knee even more to press Yumi closer to her, holding her there, as Sachiko indulged herself._

_The older girl felt Yumi's hand move from her thigh and up the back of her shirt, lifting it, so those soft fingers were stroking her lower back. Warm breath flowed over the exposed skin of her chest as Sachiko realized it wasn't just herself that was being affected by what was going on but Yumi's breath against her was causing her breasts to respond, more specifically her nipples, as they hardened under her shirt._

_Sachiko's embarrassment from their reaction the night before hadn't abated even though she knew Yumi had felt them pressed against her but right now they were in front of the brown eyed girl. Sachiko moaned softly as Yumi's nails dug into her back slightly and it told the older girl that Yumi had noticed the front of her shirt._

_Yumi didn't know what had taken over her, the need, of the woman before her when she woke up. All she could do was remember the night before and wanting so many things, even her dreams had tempted her all night, to the point when she heard Sachiko's voice waking her up – the throb and heat were raging between her legs. She wanted to touch Sachiko, to kiss her again and again; like she had the night before but when she had turned her head to look at Sachiko what she was greeted with was __**almost**__ better than the older girls smiling face._

_Such soft alabaster skin was exposed for her to see, the tight sleeping shirt seemed to hold Sachiko's breasts just perfectly, especially with the older girl propped up on one of her elbows…_

_*Kami-sama she is so beautiful, even like this._

_I can't stop looking at her breasts…*_

_Without a second thought her lips were pressing themselves against Sachiko's soft skin on her neck so many times she felt dizzy. The scent of her hair, her skin, and her clothes just flooded Yumi's senses but for a split second she considered stopping. What was she doing? She hadn't asked for permission in any sense but the feeling of Sachiko's hand in her hair told her all she needed._

_Yumi couldn't believe how much skin seemed to not be covered by the front of the sleeping tank top as her lips had a mind of their own to kiss every bit she could. She wanted Sachiko, she wanted her in ways that made her dreams seem like "G" rated films, but it frightened her at how strong those feelings were – even with just waking up! She couldn't help it…_

_*More…_

_I want to feel more…*_

_Yumi slid her hand down Sachiko's waist and down her hip to her thigh, pulling it over top of her hip as it took every bit of self control she had to not run her hand up into the short sleeping shorts Sachiko wore. Instead she kept her hand on the older girls' thigh…for now. To her surprise she felt Sachiko's lithe leg pull her closer and out of reaction her own thigh placed itself between Sachiko's legs until her most intimate of places was pressed firmly against the older girl._

_Hot breath spilled from her lips as her heart rate increased being so close to Sachiko and she wanted to feel more of the near velvet skin, her fingers found themselves under Sachiko's shirt to caress her back. Her eyes suddenly widened, her caressing fingers stopped, and saliva seemed to fill her mouth when she saw her Onee-sama's nipples press against the fabric of her shirt._

_*Control, Yumi, control…_

_No, I want to feel them._

_You aren't at that stage yet…_

_I could be right now; I could have them in my mouth…_

_Respect your Onee-sama, your relationship with her…*_

"_O…O…Onee-s..s..sama…" Yumi tried her hardest to control herself as she reluctantly moved her eyes to look up at Sachiko._

"_H…H…Hai, Yumi?" Sachiko replied a bit breathlessly, her body and her mind warring just as much as Yumi's._

"_I…You're…" Yumi swallowed hard, finding it so hard to have a coherent thought, trying desperately to tell her Onee-sama the things she wanted to._

_Sachiko caught the look in Yumi's eyes, the conflict flit across her face, and knew that Yumi was fighting the same battle she was. Could things really go so badly if they gave in? Would there be only regret? She didn't have those answers and she didn't know how their relationship would turn out either but she was learning each day what she wanted. If Yumi was at her side there wasn't anything she couldn't do and that's what mattered._

"_I love you, Yumi. These feelings…I…you make me…" Sachiko tried to express herself as well, faintly blushing, as her eyes caught Yumi's._

_Sachiko sucked in suddenly at Yumi's upward movement with her body, the thigh between her legs pressing up against her center, while the hand on her back moved up the side of her body – just grazing the side of her breast…_

"_Yumi-chan! Saachan! Wake up! We're leaving and wanted to tell you both good-bye!" Suguru yelled through the door as he continued to knock._

_Their systems were in shock as they suddenly ripped apart from one another, Sachiko nearly falling out of bed while Yumi was flat on her back against the wooden floor. Yumi was too in shock to form a decent thought but Sachiko was up, putting on her robe, and on a serious mission!_

"Saachan, you're up!" Suguru said happily as he moved back when he saw Sachiko leave the bedroom.

"I'm up? I'm UP? How could any decent person NOT be up with you yelling and bashing on the door?"

"Don't be so upset, Saachan, it's not like I interrupted anything important, you two were just sleeping." He tried to cool her down just a bit but the look that ran rampant on his cousins usually controlled expressions told him otherwise.

"You guys were doing…"

"If you so much as _**finish**_ that sentence…" Sachiko seethed.

Suguru couldn't help but laugh straight from his belly. This was just getting better and better! He had caught them kissing and now he had interrupted them fooling around! This really was just TOO much for Suguru to fathom; then again thinking about Sachiko fooling around did seem very much out of character for her…

"I just wanted to say good-bye and to let you know that I am having your birthday gift delivered here in my absence if that is okay?"

"Fine, so long as you are gone it doesn't matter to me where you send the gift." Sachiko was too angry to catch the glint in her cousins' eye; all she wanted to do was have him gone.

"Then have a wonderful birthday cousin." He said as he smiled his best smile at her.

**…**

Both girls were standing at the door, Yumi waving good-bye to her brother, while Sachiko watched them go. A part of her was very glad that they were gone – especially Suguru – but another part of her wasn't as naïve as Suguru usually thought she was either. She knew something was going on with this 'gift' he was wanting to give her but as to what it could be…the list was endless. He seemed to enjoy making her life miserable when it came to Yumi, something she didn't appreciate in the slightest.

_*Whatever you have planned, Suguru, it better not hurt Yumi…*_

Yumi watched them leave with great relief but what her brother told her still loomed in her mind. What could Kashiwagi have planned that would worry Yuki like that? Did Yuki even know? Probably not since Kashiwagi prided himself in completing his plans alone.

_*Oh well, not much I can do._

_I just worry about Onee-sama.*_

Yumi turned her head to look at her Onee-sama and she could tell the older girl was still seething. The younger girl reached out to lace her fingers in with Sachiko's to give her hand a gentle squeeze and was rewarded with a soft smile. Nothing made Yumi happier than to see her Onee-sama's smile, nothing. If Sachiko was happy then she was happy, it had always been that way, well…when she was able to determine that her Onee-sama was happy. Sometimes she had the ability to be cryptic with her emotions. Yumi's thoughts were interrupted when she felt her body being pressed against another body in an embrace. Warmth flooded Yumi as she rested her head against her Onee-sama's chest listening to her heartbeat.

"What are you thinking, Yumi?" Sachiko whispered.

"That I am happy, Onee-sama, very happy." She smiled and laid a gentle kiss on the skin that was exposed from the bathrobe Sachiko was wearing.

"This morning…" Sachiko started but was unsure of how to word what was in her head.

Yumi blushed for a moment and looked up at Sachiko but her face fell when she saw the 'not happy' look on her Onee-sama's face. Had she misread the signs this morning? Did she go too far in her affections? Doubt suddenly filled her mind as she began to remember the morning they had shared, each noise and movement Sachiko had made now under scrutiny to find a double meaning.

The silence continued for a few moments more and it was more than Yumi could take. She HAD made a mistake then…she had taken advantage of Sachiko. Such a thought filled her stomach with dread. Slowly she moved out of Sachiko's arms.

Sachiko noticed the movement and looked at her petite soeur questioningly, unsure as to why she had moved. All Sachiko could see was loathing on Yumi's beautiful features. Was she thinking about their morning together? Had she given in too quickly to what was in her heart with Yumi? The look on Yumi's face felt like a physical blow and she was filled with confusion.

"I am going to go take a bath, Onee-sama." Yumi said, looking down as she turned and began walking up the stairs.

**0o0o0**

Yumi sank into the hot water until just her nose was nearly submerged, so many thoughts in her head. What had she done? What had she been thinking? A frown crossed her brow. She HADN'T been thinking when she woke up - all she had done was act on her feelings and now look where that had gotten her? She fully submerged her head into the hot water until she couldn't stand the temperature or the lack of breath any longer. Breathless she leaned back to rest her head against the side of the bath while her feelings of confusion raged on.

It was easy to fall in love with Sachiko, it was easy to be made breathless by her beauty, and it was even easier to always want to be at her side. Those feelings she knew and understood just as she was beginning to fully understand just how deep her lust was for her Onee-sama.

_*That is the problem right there!_

_You told yourself respect and taking things slow.*_

Yumi sighed.

Her feelings for Sachiko had gotten out of control when she had woken up. She had let herself get carried away by her wonderful dreams and the object of her desires being so close; Yumi had ruined an amazing thing. When she had first seen Sachiko on school grounds she had instantly been taken by the girl in every form and fashion. Sachiko was utter perfection and when she was able to be her petite soeur…well she had said it before and she'd say it again…she didn't deserve it, she wasn't good enough.

Yumi let her head be partially submerged again as if to wallow farther in her feelings. She knew their worlds were different, that they were different, and that no matter how hard she tired she just couldn't compete. Those were the arguments she kept having with herself everyday when she realized she loved Sachiko more than just a petite soeur would love her Onee-sama. Perhaps she should have pulled away, perhaps she should have done things so very differently but she couldn't bare the thought of being away from Sachiko for a moment, not again.

The brown haired girls' mind recalled the time she wished she could forget when she thought her Onee-sama was so far from her reach. So many things had gone wrong and unsaid…

Yumi's hand instantly went to her chest as those pains once again flared inside of her heart. She loved Sachiko so much more than anything and she had come to realize just how deeply that love went the longer she stayed with her at the cabin. The younger girl sat up in the water, it hitting her just above her breasts, as she rested her chin against her knees.

_*Maybe this is all a misunderstanding…_

_But what if it's not?_

_Well, maybe I overreacted…_

_But what if you didn't and she regrets this morning?_

_Do you think she…?_

_Possibly…*_

Another sigh escaped Yumi's lips as she shut her eyes to drown out her own thoughts.

_*Is love really this confusing?*_

**…**

Sachiko was at a loss for words as she watched Yumi walk off into the public bathroom. What had just happened? What had she done? Sachiko fervently tried to recall the last few moments but could find no fault other than her lack of words to express what was in her heart.

She had loved waking up to Yumi as she had, the younger girl in her arms, and how Yumi had been kissing her… She visibly shivered as she remembered the kisses upon her chest, her hand moving to the inside of her robe to caress her skin, still feeling those soft warm lips there. Sachiko had wanted more, so much MUCH more, even if she wasn't entirely sure what that entailed. Experience wasn't on her side in this battle but that didn't mean she wasn't willing to try and learn when it came to Yumi.

_*Our relationship has already changed even with just sharing that kiss the night before.*_

Sachiko thought how that kiss had completely changed how she saw Yumi, what she thought about Yumi, and how her dreams had taken on such an intense realism. She had had no idea what it was like to truly want someone as intensely as she did with Yumi.

_*But what is wrong?*_

The taller girl walked into the twin bed room and began to change her clothes. Once completely naked she looked around for her clothing and realized they were still in Yumi's bedroom. Sachiko carefully listened to hear Yumi still in the bathroom while she took a quick look around before making a naked dash to the other bedroom. A few moments later she found an outfit she wanted to wear.

_*Perhaps Yumi will like this shirt?_

_I have caught her…staring…a few times when I wear tank tops…*_

A grin graced her lips as she stood there daydreaming for a few moments while she held her bra in her hands. She found herself wanting the attention of Yumi to see that 'look' in her eyes. Knowing that she could cause Yumi to have such unlady like thoughts about her sent a thrill down her spine. Was that normal?

"All I can say is that whatever man gets you is one lucky guy, Sachiko, you have such a lovely heart shaped bottom."

Everyone muscle in her body reacted instantly in grabbing the sheet from the bed, throw it over herself, and turn to the sound of the voice at the door. Blue eyes shot open in surprising alarm at the sight before her; there stood Sato Sei with a Cheshire grin on her face, fanning herself in mock arousal. She tried to speak, the words were there as well as the anger for so many things, but she found she couldn't say a word – shock was too prevalent in her senses.

"S…S…Sei-sama?" Yumi stuttered rather shocked to see the older girl standing in the door frame as she walked out from the bathroom.

"Ah, Yumi!"

Sachiko watched as Sei began her usual ritual of ignoring her wishes to not touch her petite soeur and wrap her arms tightly around the smaller girl from behind, nuzzling into her neck.

"You smell good, Yumi, did you just come from the bath? I'm sorry I missed that but I got to see something wonderful." Sei grinned so wide.

"I got to see your Onee-sama naked from behind, her bottom looked…"

"That is enough!" Sachiko exclaimed as she tightened the sheet around herself, angry that _**she**_ had seen her.

All Yumi could think about was someone else getting to see her Onee-sama like that before she did, her heart experienced the pain once again, as she moved herself from Sei's arms.

"What are you doing here? How did you know about this place? And how did you get in?"

"Kashiwagi and the door was unlocked. I did knock but no one answered so I came looking for everyone." Sei sat down on the corner of the desk in Yumi's room.

_*So that's what Yuki meant…*_

_*So that's what my cousin's 'great gift' was…*_

Sei watched in unison the two girls' faces go through a myriad of emotions, especially Yumi, and her smile got bigger. Kashiwagi had told her many things, some which she didn't believe, and while she couldn't stand that _man_ her curiosity had gotten the better of her. She had no clue that she would walk in on a VERY naked Sachiko or how Sachiko's eyes held such a different look when she was affectionate to Yumi as she always had been. Something was definitely going on…

Yumi's hand began to ache when she realized her other hand was grabbing it too tightly. Things had gone from bad to worse in a manner of moments. Tomorrow was her Onee-sama's Birthday, Sei was here due to Kashiwagi, and the feeling of trepidation inside of her stomach since her bath just doubled. The courage she had decided to have, to confront the feelings she was having about the morning shared with Sachiko, was utterly deflated when she saw Sei.

Brown eyes followed her Onee-sama as she grabbed her clothing and went into the bathroom, her heart beating hard, and then turn her gaze to Sei.

"I don't understand…"

"I'm here to enjoy the outdoors and have fun. I'm not leaving until that happens." Sei go tup and ruffled Yumi's hair as she moved to pick up her bags and put them in Yuki's room.

This was too much; it was all too much for Yumi to comprehend in such a short time. Kashiwagi had come in to stir things up and now Sei was here to basically do the same. What was she to do? Sachiko and herself had – hopefully – a misunderstanding that needed to be fixed but now…

Tears of frustration rolled down Yumi's cheeks as she turned to return to the twin bed room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **So begins the roller coaster ride known as Sei...

Thanks for sticking with me!

Chapter 14 to follow in the days/weeks.


	14. Day 7: Part II

**Authors Notes: **I am not dead but my life has been turned upside down and the like. The reason for my long absence in the FanFiction world has been that my Civil Partnership Visa was finally accepted and long story short I am now in the United Kingdom FINALLY living with my partner of 5 years. We will be registering our relationship (or getting married for those who look at it that way XD ) sometime in the new year.

I had been running around like a chicken with its head cut off to get my affairs in order for the move, finances, etc. I've been in the UK for nearly 3 weeks now getting used to the sleeping/eating differences and just settling down. It was nice too that my partner had a 2 week holiday from work – the planning couldn't have been better!

So forgive me for my lack of writing, I should be good to go now

**0o0o0**

Thoughts by the characters are _italicized _and between two of these * little guys.

**0o0o0**

I don't own any of the characters, I wish I did because they are amazing, but a girl can dream XD

**0o0o0**

* * *

"Yumi! Come in the water with us!"

Brown eyes moved ever so slightly to see Sei and her Onee-sama in the water swimming around and having fun. Normally she would be in the water as well, using any excuse she could to come into contact with Sachiko, but…

"No thank you, you forget I have to catch our dinner tonight." Yumi stated as she moved her arm to point to the fishing rod lodged in a hole on the dock.

"Well come in later for a cool off once you're done sunning, okay?" Sei had swum up to the dock to finish talking to Yumi.

Yumi was on her stomach sunning the back of her body. She gave a small nod but turned her head to the other side, not wanting to see the cause of her distress or how beautiful her Onee-sama looked in that black bikini.

Sei nodded and swam back out to Sachiko, noticing for the millionth time that the other girl could not keep her eyes away from where Yumi was, it apparent through her body language she would rather be at the younger girls' side than anything else. There was a slight guilt that she was there seemingly to interrupt something flourishing between her two friends but the opportunity Kashiwagi had presented her was too good to pass up. It was true to anyone who knew her that she despised Kashiwagi for numerous reasons but passing up an opportunity to experience anything 'Yumi' could entice her to have a temporary truce with the man.

A grin came to her face as she pushed herself up from the water to effectively 'glomp' Sachiko from behind, making sure her breasts were pressed firmly against the girls' back. There was only one thing she loved more than to tease Sachiko and that was being with Yumi, since she couldn't do that right now, she would enjoy the time she had 'alone' with Sachiko.

"You seem sad Sachiko, are you not having fun with me in the water?" Sei grinned all the more as she saw anger flare up on the girls' face.

"You do not want me to give you an honest answer to that, Sei-sama, and I would appreciate it if you would remove yourself from my back." Sachiko's voice was strained as she tried her hardest to keep her temper under control.

"Would you rather I go and play with Yumi-chan? Her body must be so warm and my body is so cool, if I were to go and lay down on her while she…"

Sei couldn't finish her sentence as she suddenly found herself under the water, her lungs screaming for the air they lacked at being submerged under the water so quickly, as her hold on Sachiko was released. Air suddenly filled her lungs as she sputtered, realizing Sachiko had her by the front of her bathing suit in the water, her eyes full of something she had never seen before in the girl, something she wondered if she could the girl to feel again. Sei continued to cough for a moment until she found her feet and stood, the water only hitting the both of them right below their breasts.

"I didn't know you had it in you to dunk a person like that. You do realize that unlike the other girls' I am not afraid dunk back?" Sei laughed as realization flooded Sachiko's features before water covered them.

**…**

Yumi was lost in her own world while the sun shone down on her body, her ears detecting the sounds of the other guests to the cabin and the fishing rod, but overall it was her thoughts that consumed her.

So far the holiday with her Onee-sama had been beyond her wildest dreams! She blushed to herself for a moment when she realized that wasn't exactly true. Some of her more 'wilder' dreams that involved Sachiko had left her mind reeling and the junction between her legs aching all day. Those days at school she could barely look at her Onee-sama without remembering whatever it had been she had dreamt, afraid she would lose herself in the memories of the dream and do/say something unlady like. She sighed, getting her mind back on track about the holiday, and turned herself over onto her stomach.

Kashiwagi and her brother had intruded on the holiday but she couldn't completely blame Yuki, she knew how convincing her mother could be at times, but Kashiwagi… A frown crossed her face as she thought about him, always the same thoughts, and those thoughts always leaving her feeling more confused. What was Kashiwagi doing? What was he trying to prove? One minute he acted like he was giving her advice about Sachiko only then to turn around and seemingly try to 'destroy' all of her hard work. Did he secretly want Sachiko for himself? Their engagement was off, that had been made extremely clear - as well as his confession that he loved Sachiko but didn't LOVE her, but he still acted like someone who was chasing after something.

The brown haired girl sighed knowing that thinking such thoughts was useless, trying to figure out Kashiwagi was like trying to figure out why Sei…

"Yumi! Come in the water with us!"

Normally she would be very happy to see the older girl but this time…this time she wished with all of her heart that she wasn't there that it could be just her Onee-sama at the cabin. No, instead of getting rid of one 'evil' she had been given another.

"No thank you, you forget I have to catch our dinner tonight." Yumi stated as she moved her arm to point to the fishing rod lodged in a hole on the dock.

"Well come in later for a cool off once you're done sunning, okay?" Yumi noticed Sei was now at the dock.

_*I would be in the water now if you weren't there…_

_I could be up close with my Onee-Sama…_

_So many things could have happened…*_

All Yumi could do was nod afraid if she opened her mouth she would voice her thoughts. She turned her head and heard Sei swim off, her heart pounding hard in her chest, as she tried to control the pain she felt inside – that pain she had felt in her heart when thinking about Sachiko. She missed her Onee-sama even though she was right there…

Yumi turned her head back to see Sei up against Sachiko. Something deep inside of her flared up from her stomach and all she wanted to do was rip the offender off of Sachiko.

_*It should be me who is doing that…_

_It should be me…*_

A smirk of satisfaction flitted across the younger girls' face when she saw Sei go under the water, Sachiko dunking her with efficiency, but when she noticed the coughing and hacking Sei return to the surface… Without a second thought she was in the water swimming as hard as she could but she was too late as she saw her Onee-sama go under. Panic filled her body as she jumped onto Sei's back, distracting her long enough for Sachiko to resurface, knowing that her Onee-sama did NOT like her head under the water in any circumstance.

"You decided to come and play, neh, sexy Yumi-chan?" Sei grinned wide before she shoved herself under the water to take Yumi with her.

Yumi had no issues being under the water, holding her breath for a somewhat extended period of time didn't frighten her, she was just glad her Onee-sama was free and could get to shore if she desired, though she knew Dr. Ito would be furious with her about getting her cast wet.

**…**

Sachiko was miserable, utterly and _**COMPLETELY**_ miserable.

The holiday she was hoping for with Yumi had started with a few surprises but the flow of things between them was something she was growing used to. It had amazed her how in such a short period of time that she was able to feel a degree of comfort with Yumi that she had never imagined she could feel with anyone. They had been soeurs for nearly a year now and had grown closer to one another in many ways but it was this new development, this new closeness, that while it frightened her it also made her feel like Yumi had always been in her life. While Sachiko wasn't the most eloquent in expressing her feelings to herself, let alone anyone else, she felt that it had been that fault to cause distress between herself and the younger girl.

Sei had intruded when she had decided to talk to Yumi about what had happened before she had gone to take a bath. That intrusion had also been mortifying in the sense Sei had seen her…naked…and that was something Sachiko didn't want anyone to see. Sachiko paused in her thinking to really go over that last thought – was that true? The more she thought about it the more the blush that came to her face darkened. No it wasn't true she wanted Yumi to see her and she wanted to see Yumi as well.

The blush on her face made it feel like it was sunburned.

"Yumi! Come in the water with us!"

The amount of noise coming from Sei interrupted Sachiko thoughts as she turned her attention to the younger girl sunning on the dock, her eyes traveling down the curves and lines of Yumi's bathing suit clad self. It still amazed Sachiko the look of Yumi…

_*How many times are you going to think about it?_

_Until I can feel her all over me…*_

Her view of Yumi was taken from her as Sei was up at the dock, obviously blathering about something to Yumi, and her foul mood began to resurface. She was angry at her cousin for doing this – intruding on her sanctuary with Yumi. Sachiko turned her back to the conversation going on between Yumi and Sei, not because she was upset with Yumi, but seeing the smaller girl move while lying on the dock like that was making it very difficult for Sachiko to stay mad at Sei. For a moment she wondered what it would take to get Sei to leave but when breasts were pressed up against her back…

"You seem sad Sachiko, are you not having fun with me in the water?" Sachiko could feel the other girls' grin against her skin.

"You do not want me to give you an honest answer to that, Sei-sama, and I would appreciate it if you would remove yourself from my back." Sachiko's voice was strained as she tried her hardest to keep her temper under control.

"Would you rather I go and play with Yumi-chan? Her body must be so warm and my body is so cool, if I were to go and lay down on her while she…"

Sachikos' anger reached its limit as she let it flow through her, grabbing Sei and dunking her into the water, her mind screaming at the thought of Sei finishing that sentence. No one had the right to talk about Yumi in such a manner and if they did, then it would be something they would regret. Sachiko held firm to the front of Seis' swimsuit as she brought her up from the water, so many emotions filling her, anger at Sei mixed with so many emotions about Yumi.

"I didn't know you had it in you to dunk a person like that. You do realize that unlike the other girls' I am not afraid dunk back?"

Before she could react, to get away, Sachiko was surrounded by water but not before hearing Sei's laughter flood her ears. She kicked with all her might to push herself up to the waters surface but Sei was holding her tightly under. Just as panic was about to set in her captors hold was gone and as she broke surface, sputtering, she saw Sei with Yumi on her back go under the water.

"Yumi?" Sachiko moved her wet hair from her face as she called out to her petite soeur.

…

…

…

_*Where is she? _

_They have been under too long…_

_Yumi please come up for air!*_

Something gripped Sachiko's heart as the time continued to tick away and no signs of Sei or Yumi surfacing. Her body felt energized, all her senses straining for any sign of the smaller girl, and right before she felt like screaming at the deafening silence of the water both girls surfaced.

"YUMI!"

Sachiko kicked off and swam the distance the girls had moved while being under the water. When she reached the coughing pair she pulled Yumi off of Sei, pressing the girl up against her own chest as she held her tightly.

"Sei-sama how could you keep Yumi under the water for that long? How could you do something so dangerous and irresponsible, I thought you cared about Yumi?"

She waited for an answer.

Sei couldn't answer her even if she wanted to, the scene in front of her made any coherent thought leave her head.

"O…O…Onee-sama?" Yumi stuttered, breaking the silence.

Sachiko looked down to see what Yumi needed but her eyes shot open with shock. Her arms were around Yumi but her right hand was very firmly pressed against the smaller girls' breast. If that wasn't bad enough, Yumi's swimsuit top had shifted in the 'tussle'… Sachiko turned quickly so her back was to Sei and held Yumi tighter to her; the blush on her face could rival that of any sunburn.

Sei watched the pair turn and while she might be heartless at times she knew this was a moment the two needed to work out in privacy, though it would be rather good teasing material later.

"I think I've had enough water for today, I am going to go into the cabin."

Both girls heard the other girl swim away.

**…**

Yumi could feel her Onee-sama's breasts pressed up against her back but after being turned away from Sei, she was more aware of the hand on her own breast. Her mind was racing with so many thoughts, thoughts she probably shouldn't be having since they were beginning to affect her, the hardening of her nipples were proof enough. Right now all she wanted to do was stay like this with Sachiko, to arch her back so her breast pressed harder into Sachikos' hand, and let her hands that she realized that were on her Onee-sama's hips just roam everywhere.

_*We're practically naked against one another…_

_I've missed her all day…_

_Kami-sama she feels so good against me…*_

"Gomen…"

Yumi was knocked out of her thoughts at her Onee-sama's voice next to her ear, the warmth of her breath causing goose bumps to form on her cold wet skin.

"Gomen, Yumi, for this morning and for…well…um…" Sachiko stammered, unsure what to say in reference to where her hand still was.

Yumi smiled, making her 'no, it's okay' noise, and leaned her head back against her Onee-sama's shoulder. She would be lying if she said it wasn't okay or didn't feel good and for a rare moment she was just going to let herself get lost in being so close to the woman behind her and where her hand was. Without a second thought she moved her left arm up to wrap it as best she could around Sachiko, letting her know – without verbally saying it – that she was enjoying the shared moment.

Sachiko was torn deep down inside what she should do. Should she let go? Should she give in to the desire she had to…squeeze? Just then she felt the breast under her hand move as Yumi's arm wrapped around her neck, a hard nipple pressing against her palm all the more…

_*Control…control…_

_It feels so good, she feels so good…_

_Ladylike, you have to be ladylike…*_

Yumi let out a gasp as she felt a squeezing pressure on her breast, her back instinctively arching, as fire shot down between her legs – her mind reeling.

"O…O…Onee-sama…?"

"Yumi…I…"

Sachiko could barely get out what she wanted to say, what she was feeling, but she knew she wanted Yumi like this – to share in a new level of intimacy between them. She was on fire, the junction between her legs screaming at her so loudly while her heart felt like it would burst from her chest, and all she could think about was the girl in her arms. The gasp Yumi had let out fueled the swirling passion in her and she wanted to hear it again, she wanted to…

"Ooooiiiii! Are you two going to have sex all day or you going to help me with the fish I caught?"

Both girls separated near violently at hearing Sei call to them, blushes on both of their faces as their eyes met.

"Later, Onee-sama." Yumi blushed even more as she finished rearranging herself and gave Sachiko a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Coming!" Yumi yelled as she swam back to shore.

**0o0o0**

Sei was pretty happy with herself. The 'sex' line had hit its mark when she saw Sachiko come up to the shore shortly after Yumi, who had been nothing but flustered, but Sachiko was in her usual state of rage. It was so very hard to resist the constant urge to tease the prim and proper girl.

"Thank you for taking care of the fish, Sei-sama." Yumi stated as she held up the three fish she needed to clean.

"Some of us need to take care of the rest, can't just be off molesting beautiful girls all day." Sei said as she snuck a look at Sachiko.

Yumi saw her Onee-sama's temper about to explode and promptly turned to go clean the fish. Normally she would have stayed to diffuse the situation but some where deep inside she felt Sei deserved the yelling she was about to get. There had been many a time where her teasing had gotten Yumi scolded by Sachiko so she felt a little payback was in order.

Sachiko felt like she was on an emotional rollercoaster – happy, angry, …aroused…, angry, aroused again, angry – angry – angry! Her body couldn't take much more of this type of treatment.

"I will say this, Sei-sama, but I think you should return to where ever it was you were before my cousin felt the need to improperly invite you to Yumi's cabin."

"What makes you think you have the right to 'uninvite' me or even tell me that I'm not welcome here? Last time I checked this wasn't YOUR cabin." Sei was always in favor of a good challenge.

"That's true but tomorrow is my birthday and as I seem to recall, I do have power over that day, and it's that day I want you to leave." Sachiko's body language stated she was not backing down nor would she lose this conversation.

_*Hmmm Sachiko does make a point there._

_Didn't think of that did you?_

_Nope but I do have a few tricks up my sleeve left!*_

"Okay, you win this round, but while you are off cleaning yourself up I'll be with Yumi." Sei smiled as she walked off, knowing full and well Sachiko's temper had once again flared.

**…**

Yumi once again found herself cleaning fish while Sachiko had an argument with someone else. She knew her Onee-sama had a temper especially when she needed to protect herself, she had seen it countless times before, but with Kashiwagi and now Sei it seemed all Sachiko could be was angry. It made her sad considering all of the emotions her Onee-sama had been before everyone decided to 'crash' their holiday. Tomorrow was the older girls' birthday and Yumi had plans to make it special, possibly cliché now that their relationship had begun to grow, but she wanted to make it special. Sachiko deserved nothing less.

"I think it's safe to say that the fish you're scaling doesn't have anymore."

Yumi felt Sei come up behind her, like Sachiko had done the day before while she had gutted fish, and hold her close. The younger girl was used to such affections from Sei but now they felt…not right. Her skin seemed to crawl.

There was silence between them while Yumi continued to scale the other two fish.

"Why wasn't it me?"

The smaller girl heard the sentence like it had been screamed at her even though Sei's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Why wasn't it me?" Sei repeated louder as her arms around Yumi tightened pressing her still swimsuit clad breasts against Yumi's back.

"Sei-sama…" Yumi tried to move but found she couldn't.

"I love you, Sei-sama, but it not the same as how I feel about Onee-sama." Yumi said but not entirely sure what Sei wanted to hear.

"Do you remember our kiss?"

Yumi stiffened as that memory came back to her. She had given Sei a good bye kiss under the impression that she would be going to college somewhere far away but found out later that Sei was going to Lillian College. The kiss had been a trick.

"I remember you tricking me into kissing your cheek, yes." Agitation laced her voice.

"I couldn't stop thinking about it after that. I couldn't stop thinking about you. When I was given the opportunity to come here I took it to see you and with what I had been told was happening between you and Sachiko – I had to see it for myself. Sachiko loves you; there is no mistaking it, but have you thought about the long term? Have you thought about what happens when her family finds out or if she is told to marry someone else?"

"Of course I have, it's something I think about constantly. We're from two different worlds and…and I know there is a very good chance that this will end with nothing but my heart shattering…but, I couldn't help it." Yumi said as the all too familiar pain flooded into her heart at the thought of losing Sachiko.

Sei rested her head against Yumi's shoulder.

"That's not something you'd have to worry about with me. I don't have a company to eventually run; I don't have a family name to uphold. I could spend the rest of my life loving you and you could love me without worry."

Yumi's mind was in a whir of thoughts. Where was this confession coming from? Why was it being said now? Was it even real or was Sei just trying to cause trouble? It was just too much for her right now, she didn't understand.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you and I want to be with you." Sei said, holding Yumi tighter to her, meaning the words she had spoken.

"So that's why you came to the cabin and so easily accepted Suguru's offer." Sachiko said as she moved ever so slightly to come from the shadow she had been standing in, her blue eyes looking straight at Sei.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi exclaimed, surprised and almost fearful at what Sachiko had or hadn't heard.

Sachiko's heart had screamed as she had heard the conversation between the two girls, especially when she heard of a kiss between them, but she couldn't stand there a moment longer when she heard Sei speak of the things she had. It was true that they DID come from different worlds and it was uncertain as to what the future would hold in respects to her family but those were conversations and moments to be had with Yumi in privacy – not to be forced upon by Sei. Sei had no clue what was in her heart or what she was willing to give up to have Yumi at her side.

"I think you should remove yourself from Yumi and leave."

"There you go giving orders again, Sachiko, and it's not your place to be doing so." Sei grinned as she stood up, taking Yumi with her, her arms still around the smaller girl.

Blue eyes moved from Sei to look at the girl in her arms, seeing that Yumi was about to go into a panic, and took control.

"It is my place as her Grande Soeur and as her…Girlfriend." Sachiko said, still very bashful of the word.

"Girlfriend? Do you even have experience with such a title? Would you know how to please her? Would you even know how to make all of her quiver and cry out for you?" Sei's face grinned even wider as her hand traveled up and down Yumi's body.

Sachiko would make Sei pay for what she had said and done later, all she was concerned about was Yumi, those brown eyes she loved so much were wide with fright – a panic had set in. Without even thinking Sachiko took Yumi from Sei's arms, holding the shaking girl close to her, stroking her unbound hair. How dare Sei do anything that would cause Yumi to be in this state?

Sei looked at the two girls, shocked that Sachiko would be so daring to remove Yumi from her, and began walking to take the girl back. Within a moment she realized she couldn't move any further and that there was pressure against her stomach. As she looked down she saw Yumi's hand there, her arm outstretched, and looked up to see Yumi staring at her.

"Leave."

"Yumi, you can't mean that, I wanted…"

"I said leave. Gather your things, get in your car, and please leave." Yumi's face hardened, she had had enough of this, and used her hand that had kept Sei away to point to where Sei's car was parked.

Sei stood there for a moment before moving into the house both girls could hear her through the open windows of the cabin, but it wasn't until they heard Sei's car door slam and the sound of her driving off, the Yumi relax her body against Sachiko's.

"Let's get into the house, Little One." Sachiko gently encouraged as she led Yumi into the cabin and onto her lap as she sat in a large comfy chair.

"Onee-sama…I…what Sei-sama said…" Yumi didn't know where to start, her mind a wreck, and so were her emotions.

Sachiko remained silent while Yumi tried to gather herself.

"Before everyone graduated and they told me their 'wills' it was Sei-sama who didn't ask me to carry something on. She instead asked for a good bye gift and I agreed before she told me what it was. Sei-sama asked for a kiss and leaned in close to me but I moved away from her. I ended up kissing her cheek instead because there was so much she had helped me with but it didn't mean anything to me like that. I don't think of her like that or have feelings for her like I do for you." Yumi got through her story as fast as she could afraid to look at Sachiko through the whole telling.

When the silence became too much to bear Yumi looked up to see tears in her Onee-sama's eyes. So many emotions gripped Yumi's heart, her chest tight, as she moved her hand to gently wipe them from Sachiko's cheek as they fell. It was her fault that Sachiko was crying, that she was hurt, and that was a feeling Yumi didn't like.

"I love you, Onee-sama, so much more than you could ever know. I…I know that we're new at this and I know there are things…with our different lives…that will happen but it doesn't matter to me. I love you, even if…even if one day you don't love me in return." Yumi choked on the last sentence at the pain coursing through her heart at the thought of Sachiko not returning her love now that she had begun to know what it felt like.

Sachiko pushed herself into Yumi's arms, her tears falling freely, as she let the hurt of Sei and Suguru out. She knew what others thought of her, how they viewed her, and while at times it gave her concern most of the time she truthfully didn't care. Over the months, though, she had come to care about how one individual saw her – Yumi. Sachiko was learning to be open and honest with Yumi, honest not in the sense she was lying but honest in the sense that she did have feelings for Yumi – feelings she couldn't control any longer, and since their new steps together it only reinforced her feelings. But right now her heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces with what had happened in the last couple of days.

Yumi let her own tears fall as she held the older girl in her arms as best she could with how they were sitting in the chair and making sure her soggy cast didn't get all over Sachiko's hair.

"Gomen, Onee-sama, that I have done this to you. I…I am so sorry…"

Sachiko moved her head from Yumi's shoulder to see the smaller girls tear stained face.

"I love you, Yumi, and there are times where I am not as strong as I should be." Sachiko painfully admitted, knowing that looking into Yumi's eyes was like looking in a mirror, the smaller girl had the unknowing ability to show a person their true self – both the good and bad – but it was a quality she loved Yumi for.

Slowly and tenderly Yumi did the only thing she could think to do – she pressed her lips against Sachiko's in soft kisses – trying to convey her love to her Onee-sama. Such kisses went on for a moment more before both girls felt something inside of them stir, a need, so powerfully strong that their kisses deepened.

Yumi needed to be closer to Sachiko, needed to feel more of her, and without breaking the kiss she moved off of her Onee-sama so that she could straddle her thighs. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest, just as hard as it had the previous night in sharing their first kiss, but this kiss was different…

Sachiko had never felt such a feeling, a near desperate need to as close to Yumi as she could, in all the ways she could. She wasn't thinking as the kiss deepened her mouth opening wide to let Yumi taste her. What was fueling her was her passion the tingles and heat that were beginning to make themselves known all through her body.

"Yumi…" Sachiko breathlessly called out when the kiss finally broke, "Yumi…this feeling…I want…"

"I feel the same way Onee-sama…I want every bit of you…I want to be close to you…" Yumi's face was afire with the words she had spoken, "I love you…I love you and I want to make lo….OOOWWW!"

"Yumi!"

Yumi's hand exploded with pain as her soaked cast finally broke. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she instantly moved her hand close to her body, protecting it, and fighting the nausea that threatened to take hold.

Sachiko helped Yumi move off of her, sitting her gently into the chair, before going to go find the first aide box she had seen at the bottom of the stairs. Without a word or second thought she removed the old cast to begin wrapping Yumi's hand and wrist to keep it stable enough for the journey to Dr. Ito's. Once finished she threw the old cast away and returned to Yumi's side, gently moving some of the girls hair out of her eyes.

"Gomen that every time I try to tell you how I feel…" Yumi started but stopped as she felt Sachiko's lips against hers.

"It's alright, my Little One, perhaps one day we will be able to express…our love…when the time is right." She smiled softly before looking at her watch to see the time.

"We need to leave so that we are not late to Dr. Ito's. Do you have everything you need?" Sachiko stood and gently pulled Yumi up as well holding the girl close to her.

"Hai, Onee-sama, I do. I know you'll need your jacket so I'll be waiting at the door for you."

Sachiko nodded and went to the front door while Yumi went to the back. It was true that every time they were about to confess something or their emotions were going to take them another step closer to one another, it's like the Universe was trying to keep them apart.

"I just hope we can express ourselves soon, I feel like I am going mad." Sachiko said under her breath as she finished buttoning up her jacket.

"Onee-sama!"

Sachiko's eyes went wide as she turned to see a blushing Yumi standing between herself and the back door.

_*I guess I said that louder than I should have…*_

_

* * *

_**Authors Notes: **Sorry it took so long, the next chapter shouldn't take that long. Thanks everyone for your PM's and patience!

Chapter 15 to follow in the days/weeks.


	15. Day 7: Part III

**Authors Notes: **Thank you everyone for your comments and reviews! It's good to know that Sachiko and Yumi are so very liked by everyone even though I have them doing the oddest of things. It makes me very happy!

I have been planning a wedding…yes my own! So sorry, it seems everything is just happening at the end of this year – but I hope everyones' holidays have been safe and well!

I am sorry that there are those who don't like the Japanese/English word mix (do NOT read my Sailor Moon fic then lol) but as far as –sama, -chan, etc that can't be helped since (in my mind) that's who they are. But as for the other words like yes and really…well, that's just purely habit and that I can apologize for….sort of :P

**0o0o0**

Thoughts by the characters are _italicized _and between two of these * little guys.

**0o0o0**

I don't own any of the characters, I wish I did because they are amazing, but a girl can dream XD

**

* * *

**

"Does someone want to tell me what happened?" Dr. Ito asked as she noticed Yumi had returned to her not in the same condition she had sent the girl home in a few days before hand.

"Um…well…" Yumi began but was interrupted by Sachiko.

"There was an incident at the lake involving a friend of ours dunking me in the water. Yumi was on the dock and when I returned to the surface Yumi was then being dunked." Sachiko stated matter of factly.

Dr. Ito looked from one girl to the other for a moment and shook her head, smiling privately to herself. Something was brewing between the two girls in front of her, that was certain, but just how deeply one couldn't say. As Dr. Ito worked on recasting Yumis' hand she could see the look in Sachiko's eyes from her peripheral vision, the worry each time Yumi made a noise, but mostly the conflict. She knew that look it was the same look she had in her own eyes so many years ago…

"There you are Yumi-chan, all fixed. You'll need to keep this cast on for five weeks until you're all healed up. Why don't you go out and get you some more pain medication?" Dr. Ito smiled at Yumi, but motioning to Sachiko she wasn't to leave.

Once Yumi left the office Sachiko turned to look at Dr. Ito wondering for a moment what she would wish to speak to her about since the topic of payment had been discussed in the previous appointment. She waited patiently.

"You will have to forgive me for speaking so openly and honestly but there is something I wish to discuss with you about Yumi-chan." Dr. Ito sat down on her chair and looked at the dark haired girl.

"Is something wrong with…?"

"No, nothing more is wrong with Yumi-chan," Dr. Ito sighed as she tried to think of a way to start the conversation she wished to have with the girl, "I can see something in your eyes that is very familiar to me." She said to Sachiko, who indicated she knew of what was being spoken of.

"A very long time ago there was someone I loved more than the breath in my own lungs but it was a love that could cause… 'problems'. I let myself get talked into my career, my duty, and politics instead of following my heart."

Sachiko watched as Dr. Ito's face changed, suddenly becoming so much older and haunted. Why was she telling her these things? True she had thought about what her family would say about her love for Yumi but…

Dr. Ito saw Sachiko's eyes widen as she came to understand the ending of her tale.

"I have lived with regret all of my life and while I became a doctor, following my families' wishes, I had to watch the one I love shatter. Yuei died a few years ago but she wasn't the same woman she was when I was at her side, she…I did something to her that day – to her heart – and she lived such a sad life. She was so much like Yumi-chan. I saw your eyes while working on Yumi-chan, so many emotions running through you right now, I couldn't let you make the same mistake I did."

Sachiko stood there for a moment in shock at what Dr. Ito had shared with her. A part of her would have chastised the woman for speaking to her with such familiarity but there was truth to her words, a part she had kept hidden inside of herself. Yumi and herself were just beginning to form such an amazing bond, she was beginning to grow and learn so many things, and there was so much to do that all Sachiko wanted to do was forget everything else. She wanted, no – **needed** – to know where this journey with Yumi was going to go…

"You are right, Dr. Ito, about family and duty – those things are important – especially with an upbringing such as mine. But what you do not know is the depth of love I have for Yumi or devotion I have for her. No one can take her from me unless Yumi herself tells me she wishes to go. If I lose my fortune, my place in the world, and I have nothing left…so be it. I want Yumi and I want to be the woman she is beginning to turn me into."

Dr. Ito's eyes filled with tears as she took in all of Sachiko's words, her heart pounding hard in her chest.

"You better get going before Yumi thinks something is terribly wrong. I wish I had had that sort of conviction as a girl. Take care, Ogasawara-sama."

**…**

Yumi knew that they were talking about something, that much was evident, but as to what? She wasn't sure. The minute her Onee-sama came out from Dr. Ito's office she bit her tongue in asking what had transpired between them, the look on Sachiko's face told her she needed time.

Slowly she fell in step with Sachiko as they headed to the cabin. Every so often she would sneak a look at the older girl but that look was still on her face.

_*What __**did**__ they talk about in there?_

_Dr. Ito would never be rude…*_

Yumi was puzzled and wondered for a moment if it had been something she had done. She shook her head, that wasn't possible, since all she had done was get a cast on her hand.

The rest of the walk to the cabin was silent as Yumi kept a respectable distance from Sachiko while she thought. As they were coming up to the cabin a brown package caught Yumi's eye on the porch so she ran ahead to see who it was from but noticed it was to her Onee-sama from Kashiwagi. She made a face as she handed it to Sachiko, who in turn made a face, as they walked inside.

"Yumi, I think I am going to go nap for a bit before dinner." Sachiko said as she gently caressed Yumi's cheek, trying her best to be soft and affectionate even though her head was overflowing with confusing thoughts.

_*I'm sorry Yumi…_

_I just need to think, to be alone, and to figure this all about…*_

Yumi searched her Onee-sama's eyes, the blue orbs so full of many emotions, but she made her 'yes' noise. There were many things Yumi could do while Sachiko slept and she knew that she had been neglecting her workouts.

_*I need to plan for her birthday…_

_Her sleeping just makes it that much easier.*_

Sachiko smiled softly and took the box with her up the stairs.

**…**

Without care to what was in the box Sachiko threw it to the corner of the bed, while in a very unlady like manner, threw herself down on the bed. There were so many things on her mind from what Dr. Ito had said to what was in the box.

_*Why is it getting to me so badly?_

_Because you know you'll lose her when your Father finds out…_

_No! I will still have Yumi!_

_No, you won't, you'll bend under the pressure…_

_No! I meant what I said to Dr. Ito…_

_You sure?_

_Yes.*_

Curiosity, and wanting to change her chain of thought, finally got the better of Sachiko as she moved herself to a sitting position to open the box. Her fingers hesitated for a moment after she unwrapped it, knowing that nothing good could from the box since it was from Suguru, it was one of the reasons she had chosen to open it alone instead of with Yumi.

A note was in the box:

"Dearest Saachan,

Just read.

Love, Suguru"

Her nose crinkled up at his use of 'love' but she didn't understand is cryptic message. Just read? Read what? His note? The box? The answer came to her immediately when she moved the packing paper to see…

"K…Kami-sama!"

Sachiko's face turned a deep crimson as her eyes caught the cover of the book packed in the box. No lady in her right mind would read such a book! Such rudeness was left to men and why would Suguru send her something like that?

_*Yumi*_

The older girls' face exploded with heat as all the lines finally connected with the gift. Yumi, he was giving the book for Yumi. It was true she didn't have a clue when it came to…intimate….things with her petite soeur and the few times they had become intimate with one another there had been such intense feelings and desires. She had wanted to be places and do things…

Calmer, she looked back into the box and removed the book, the continuing blush on her face betraying the calm she was trying so desperately to show.

_*You can do this, Sachiko, it's for Yumi…_

_But you're a lady; ladies do NOT read this type of filth!*_

As Sachiko continued to read her mind fought with her every step of the way, the voices of her Mother and Father filling her, but she pressed on. By the time she finished the first chapter she had noticed three things: 1. The feelings inside of her body were raging, 2. She felt somewhat more confident in knowing what her feelings and desires were, 3. There was a rather odd sounding noise coming from the window.

Setting the book down she moved her body to look out of the window to find herself in a rather familiar situation, staring at Yumi working out again. The excitement that bubbled up inside of Sachiko was nearly palpable as she watched the younger girl. The feeling that was already stirring inside of her from the book turned into an inferno as she watched the tank topped and cut off clad Yumi sweat in the heat while her body moved. Blue eyes went wide as Yumi changed her work out to one that required her to use one hand to make her body move up and down from the tree branch she was hanging from.

_*I know the name of this exercise…_

_Think Sachiko, think…what is it?_

_Pull-ups._

_Yes! That is the word…*_

Sachiko decided she could very easily and happily watch Yumi do pull-ups all day, she loved the way Yumi could move her body, but more so she loved the way the lines and curves of her body looked as the traces of muscle moved under her skin.

_*Why not just have a man then?_

_What?_

_If you like muscles and such then have a man.*_

The minute the thought filled her head she frowned. True men had the ability to have muscular bodies and were naturally stronger than women but did she really want a man? For a moment she moved her eyes from Yumi to the book laying on her lap. It showed and explained to her many things two women could share with one another and she was sure the book would hold many more things with in its pages. She had always been terrified of men, that had been evident to anyone who knew her, but there were a few men she could stand – Suguru, Yuki – but it didn't mean she wanted them?

Her brain thought harder.

In essence she knew she shouldn't judge all men due to the way her Father and Grandfather chose to live their lives but she knew that Suguru would also had been such a husband if she had chosen to marry him. The only man she could think of not being like her family was Yumis' brother. It was true she felt comfortable with him and he had been nothing but respectful to her but did that mean she desired him?

No, not even with the knowledge that Yuki was very similar to Yumi, she didn't want a man – she just wanted Yumi. She turned her head to once again look at the sweating girl to feel the feelings inside of her swell knowing it was just Yumi that caused such emotions to flow inside of her.

Her thoughts once again filled with Dr. Ito's words and she realized why suddenly she was filled with such doubt. A sigh escaped her lips.

"Yumi, what is going to happen when we get back home?"

"So that is what was bothering you earlier."

Sachiko jerked to the source of the voice…

**…**

Yumi watched her Onee-sama head up the stairs with the box from Kashiwagi and gave a sigh. The mood from Dr. Ito's hadn't changed and it seemed to darken all the more when they reached the cabin. She wanted to say so many things, to comfort Sachiko, but she had seen that look before – it was something Sachiko herself needed to think about and try to solve.

Another sigh came from her lips but her cell phone rang before she could really finish it. She looked at the number and recognized it as being the grocery store in the town, excitement making her answer the phone quickly.

"Is it in?"

"Yes, just in today. Want to come and pick it up or you want me to send someone there to deliver it?"

"Actually, if I gave you a list, could someone deliver it along with the package?" she hoped she wasn't pushing their kindness.

"Of course!" said the voice on the phone.

"Perfect, I need…"

After a few moments Yumi hung up her phone and went to her purse to pull out the total the shopkeeper told her the total was. She had been saving for months for the package that arrived at the little shop but while most would see that amount of money being spent as a loss, Yumi saw it as something special.

_*I just hope she likes it…_

_An 18__th__ birthday is a big deal…*_

Yumi realized she had stayed too long in her thought when she heard a gentle knock on the back door.

"Yumi-san! Long time no see, how are you going?" asked the shopkeepers daughter with a bright smile.

"Doing well, Rei-san! Here is the money owed to your Father, a cold bottle of water for you, and of course – a tip!" Yumi exclaimed happily, thankful for the delivery.

"I couldn't take the tip I was on my way home anyway, you know your cabin is before our home." Rei blushed as she traded the bags with Yumi.

"Nonsense, it means a great deal to me and your family has always been so kind. If you won't take it for yourself then please pass it along to your Father."

"That sounds fair to me and enjoy the feast! You must be having a huge party?"

"Just a small celebration." Yumi said with a blush as she fiddled with the grocery bags.

"Enough teasing, enjoy, and I'll hopefully see you later!" Rei chuckled as she turned to leave.

"Hai! Thanks again Rei-san!" Yumi called after her before shutting the door and putting the groceries up for Sachiko's birthday.

The younger girl couldn't help her excitement at seeing the refrigerator full of food she knew her Onee-sama enjoyed eating. She wasn't the best at cooking but she would do her absolute best to make the most amazing dinner she could for her special someone.

_*Someone special…*_

For the bazillionth time Yumi blushed at the thought of Sachiko being in her life like she was. She had never thought the older girl would love her like she loved her, their lives being so different, and Yumi herself being so different than Sachiko herself – most would see them as probably being incompatible. Sachiko was refined, elegant, and everything a woman should be while Yumi was klutzy, frumpy, and everything a woman shouldn't be. Again it was hard for the younger girl to grasp what her Grande Soeur saw in her but she wouldn't lie that whatever it was she was thankful for.

Without a thought she put on her extra set of workout clothes that were downstairs and went to her favorite tree to begin her usual regime. Yumi found climbing the tree one handed difficult but once she was up there she hung herself upside down on one of the many branches to begin doing sit ups. Within moments she could feel her muscles telling her that she had been neglecting them but she pushed passed it, thinking about other things.

_*I want to be able to finally tell Onee-sama how I really feel._

_I want to hold her close to me and…*_

If anyone saw Yumi they would say she was flushed from working out but the truth was her blush was caused by the images conjured in her thoughts. There was much in the world she didn't know and it seemed when it came to the deeper part of relationships it seemed she REALLY didn't know anything. She was willing to learn though and if her learning partner was Sachiko then there really couldn't be anything wrong with that right? Yumi knew that essentially there wasn't a difference when it came to Sachiko and herself. They were both girls, the same parts, but she knew that was a lie because there were differences. The younger girl knew her Onee-sama was better…endowed…, taller, more curvaceous than herself…

A frown came to Yumi's face as she thought about that. What would her Onee-sama see in her body? She was 'small' in every aspect a girl could be…wouldn't she rather a person who had something worth giving? Yumi struggled to pull herself back up to a sitting position on the branch to catch her breath before moving on to pull-ups but that thought still hung in her head. Brown eyes looked down at her chest and sighed. It was almost sad at how 'unlady' like she was in comparison to her beautiful Onee-sama. Another sigh came out of her lips as she gripped the branch tightly before hanging one handed. Her body took control without a conscious thought pulling herself up and down while after a few moments a thought crept into her head.

She DID have something her Onee-sama liked…her 'new' body. Numerous times she had 'caught' her Onee-sama watching her workout, looking at her bare arms, or bare stomach depending on what she was wearing. That blush was always on her face… Yumi smiled widely, happily, and put a renewed vigor into her workout. When her arm screamed at her to stop she dropped down and shook out her limb before heading into the house.

The clock on the kitchen counter told Yumi that a few hours had passed but before getting into the bath she decided to check on her Onee-sama. She stood outside of the door to the bedroom they would share now that Yuki and Kashiwagi were gone and debated on whether she should knock or just walk in. If her Onee-sama was sleeping she didn't want to wake her up with a knock but if she was awake she didn't want to be rude by just barging in. A little panic fluttered inside of her stomach as the two sides warred inside of her until she just grabbed the door knob, gently turned it, and poked her head in – deciding that if Sachiko was sleeping no harm was done but if she was awake she could easily close the door to knock. She heard her Onee-sama sigh.

"Yumi, what is going to happen when we get back home?"

"So that is what was bothering you earlier."

Yumi saw her Onee-sama jerk her head in her direction.

"I'm sorry I didn't knock, I didn't want to in case you were sleeping and it would wake you." Yumi looked down, berating herself.

Sachiko didn't really know what to say as she was surprised to see her petite soeur there and normally she would remind her that not knocking was unlady like, but there was something inside of her…

Yumi's eyes went wide as she was suddenly in Sachiko's arms in a tight hug, the older girl pressed tightly against her, as she wrapped her arms around Sachiko's waist. They stood there for a long moment until Yumi could feel the woman in her arms begin to tremble.

"Onee-sama, are you alright?" Concern flooded the younger girls' voice as she moved her head to catch Sachiko's tears on her cheek.

"Yumi…I love you…but I don't know what will happen. I don't want…" Sachiko began to say but soft fingers were pressed to her lips before moving to wipe her tears.

"Whatever happens will happen but I will be there. I will always be there. I know I'm not rich or have the best 'breeding'…I know I'm not the right match for you in your parents' eyes, especially since I'm a girl. But…but if you still want me, I will be there, never doubt that. I love you too." She looked up into watery blue eyes.

There was silence.

_*I guess I said the wrong thing…_

_Your words were never very good you know._

_I know…*_

The familiar pain in her chest began to make itself known as she realized she probably had said the wrong thing.

"Let's go take a bath, Yumi." Sachiko said so very very softly, a blush covering her cheeks, as she wiped the rest of her tears away.

Brown eyes met blue ones in wide surprise at the statement uttered and for the sudden change of topic.

"Onee-s…s…sama?" Yumi very unsure as to what she should say when her mind was fighting between two _**very**_ different thoughts; one being very inappropriate and the other…very very inappropriate.

"I would like to continue this conversation but I am slightly distracted by your scent." Sachiko stated.

An embarrassment flooded Yumi's face as she realized she probably did stink and she had just been pressed up against her Onee-sama.

"I will go and get the bath ready then, One-sama, sorry!" Yumi all but yelled as she immediately turned and nearly ran to the bathroom.

Sachiko stood there for a moment a little bewildered but realized how Yumi took her statement. True Yumi did have a 'scent' to her but it was one that Sachiko found herself becoming effected by. That outdoor…musky…scent of the younger girl was beginning to make her thoughts a bit cloudy and to be that distracted during such an important conversation was just rude.

_*So having a bath with the girl naked would make it easier?_

_..._

…

…

_Oh...*_

**…**

Yumi stood there in her towel making sure the bath water was the right temperature but her mind was overflowing with so many thoughts. Why would her Onee-sama want to take a bath with her? They would both be…n…n…n…naked… Even just the thought made her inner self stutter. She had never seen Sachiko naked, oh she had dreamed about it, but actually getting to see…

"Are you ready, Yumi?"

Yumi was so into her thoughts that an "EEP!" came from her lips as she nearly dropped the towel that was around her.

"H…h…hai, Onee-sama…" she stuttered with her back still to Sachiko.

Sachiko was just as nervous as she stood there in her two towels, one around her breasts and one around her bottom, but found it cute that Yumi could easily use one towel around herself.

"Where you wanting to wash or soak first?" Sachiko asked as she walked closer to Yumi.

"W…w…wash first, I don't think you'd like it very much if I got the water all dirty and you were in there…too…" Yumi squeezed her eyes shut tightly to try and get her stutter under control.

_*WHY am I so nervous?_

_We've kissed…_

_Because she'll be naked and Soeurs don't see each other naked._

_No they don't._

_So it will be a final step in making you girlfriends.*_

Sachiko could see Yumi was extremely nervous and gently put her hand on the smaller girls' shoulder. Another "EEP!" came from Yumi's mouth as she spun around only to find herself in Sachiko's chest. Both girls were crimson as brown eyes met blue but it was Sachiko who recovered first.

"Would you help me into the bath? We can continue talking while you wash."

Yumi mindlessly nodded and held out her hand to her Onee-sama once she moved to give her room to move. Once she saw that Sachiko was in the deep warm water, her back to Yumi, she began getting herself ready for a wash.

They were silent while Yumi got out a stool and wash tub, it wasn't a bad thing – the silence, it caused a comfortable air to settle between then.

"Did you know a woman named Yuei from the village?" Sachiko asked suddenly, her back still to Yumi.

"I only knew a Kusanagi Yuei but she passed away a few years ago. She always made me sad." Yumi said as she began soaping herself up.

"Sad?"

"I only talked with her a few times before she passed away. Each time she said she was always waiting for someone to be beside her. The lake extends itself down to Dr. Ito's office and she was always sitting under the trees next to the bank every day. I know that Dr. Ito was her best friend so maybe she sat there to wait for her someone with Dr. Ito close? I'm not sure. I had asked my Mother about it once and all she could say was that was what a woman looked like when her heart had truly been shattered." Sadness crept into Yumi's heart as she recalled the elderly woman.

Every muscle in Sachiko's body tensed as the reality of what Dr. Ito said gripped her heart. There would never be a moment in her life that she would ever let Yumi become like Yuei, she would never allow Yumis' heart to become shattered and broken like that - never.

"Why do you ask, Onee-sama?"

Sachiko filled Yumi in on what had been said between Dr. Ito and herself but Sachiko stopped talking when she heard a rather large splash. She turned around to see Yumi sitting on her washing stool, hair dripping and in her face, while a floating shampoo bottle was in the washing tub. Yumi's hands were shaking.

"Yumi…?" Sachiko asked, concerned and beginning to get out of the water to go to the younger girl.

Yumi's heart was gripped with a pain she didn't think possible at the telling of Sachiko's story. Pain filled her knowing that it was Dr. Ito who had made Yuei so sad, that through that pain Yuei remained faithful until her death, and more than likely it was that pain that killed her eventually. But why would Dr. Ito tell her Onee-sama something like that? It had been then she dropped the shampoo that she realized she was the 'Yuei' of the story and her Onee-sama the 'Dr. Ito'. Is that what was to happen to her? Would she become the faithful unrequited love?

The fear that began to ravage her was cut short when she felt arms around her.

"No, I won't let you become a ghost, my Little One. I love you and you're the future I choose. If my family can not understand that then so be it because I refuse to live my life without you beside me." Sachiko said softly, her voice shaking a little at the admission and at a half naked Yumi being pressed against her.

Relief flooded Yumi's entire body as she heard the words leave Sachiko's lips and turned on her stool to see the steeled determination and truth in those blue eyes she couldn't ever stop losing herself in.

"I love you, Onee-sama." Yumi blushed a little through her wet hair.

"I love you too, Yumi." Sachiko smiled softly as she moved the wet hair out of Yumi's face before leaning in to kiss her lips softly.

Tingles shot through Yumi as she felt Sachiko's soft lips against hers followed by her warm tongue. After a few moments the kiss ended with both girls almost a little shy.

"Let me wash your hair and back?" Sachiko asked as she picked up the shampoo bottle from the wash tub and began to pour some on Yumi's hair.

Yumi made her yes noise and turned back around, her back to Sachiko, and began to relax as long elegant fingers began working their magic. It amazed her how Sachiko could ease her fears and better yet how she never had to doubt what Sachiko ever said. Realistically Yumi knew that Sachiko had the determination to do as she said but however difficult they thought it was it would be nothing compared to having it actually happen. She had faith in her Onee-sama.

Sachiko decided she liked washing Yumi's hair, it meant she was able to touch her and the younger girl seemed to enjoy it as well. They had taken a step today, Sachiko knew, in what might happen when they went home but there was another step she wanted to take with Yumi…

Once the soap had been rinsed from brown hair Sachikos' eyes began to wander to the exposed skin of Yumi's shoulders and back. She knew she should wash Yumi's back with a cloth but she wanted to feel the girls' skin and what was under the skin. Body wash filled her hands a moment later before she began to 'wash' Yumi's back.

_*Control yourself a little Sachiko._

_After reading that book, seeing her workout, and now in the bath…*_

The tingles and aches that were surging through the older girl was making her body have instant reactions. The junction between her legs almost HURT while her breasts ached to be freed from the towel that now felt like it was binding them to her body. The more she washed and touched Yumi the more she wanted the girl. Her hands had reached far enough down Yumi's back to feel the towel, an obstruction her impassioned mind did not like, and it took everything within her to leave it where it was instead of ripping it off of Yumi. She continued to wash every bit of Yumi she could find…

Yumi's whole body was on fire with Sachiko touching her. She wanted this, she had dreamt of it for almost a year – though more so since they admitted their feelings for one another, but she knew that she didn't want it in the bathroom. Nothing could be comfortable there but she wasn't about to have Sachiko stop what she was doing…not yet. Yumi continued to watch her Onee-sama wash her, especially when she moved to the front of her, to wash her arms and legs. Yumi was mesmerized at how softly her Onee-sama was touching her even though it felt like each and every touch was burning itself into her skin. She was thankful when the water was poured over her body…it cleared her head.

"O…O…Onee-sama?" Yumi stuttered, shakily standing up from the washing stool.

Sachiko's eyes went wide as her face was met with Yumi's most intimate of places. The towel just barely covered everything… Sachiko's nose flared wide as a familiar scent once again flooded her senses. A moan rumbled deeply in the older girls' throat as she fought the near overwhelming urges inside of her. Fear laced those urges at how she felt like she was losing control and how badly she wanted to.

Yumi could sense what Sachiko was feeling before the she heard the moan from the older girl but she fought her own urges and embarrassments. She needed to get Sachiko to the bedroom, she needed to get herself there…

"Onee-sama…why don't you…head to the bedroom…I can finish washing…" Yumi breathlessly said as her hand reached down to pull Sachiko to a standing position.

The look in those blue eyes when Sachiko looked at her told her so many things, intense things, but all she could do was blush.

"I don't want…"

"Please, Onee-sama, the bathroom isn't…I don't want…" Yumi could barely finish her sentence but she saw the look of recognition on Sachiko's face, a blush forming on her own cheeks.

"Five minutes, Yumi, don't keep your Onee-sama waiting."

Yumi threw off the towel the minute Sachiko shut the bathroom door knowing full and well the ramifications of keeping the older girl waiting.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** You know what's to come...or do you?

Update to follow in the days/weeks.


	16. Day 7: Part IV

**Authors Notes: **The version of this chapter you are reading is the 5th rewrite (each rewrite being anywhere from 3k – 5k words each). This was one of the hardest chapters to write as far as me liking it in so many ways. /sigh But thank you everyone for your encouragements and reviews! I couldn't have gotten this far without you (and only days until my wedding on the 17th lol).

So here is the most important part of the chapter…or is it? I have been working up to this for a while now, it is ONE of the major focuses for this story, but of course – there is always more.

I want to show that there is more than just physical intimacy to love and a relationship…we're just getting started!

P.S. If you don't like detailed…things…I'd suggest not reading this chapter.

**0o0o0**

Thoughts by the characters are _italicized _and between two of these * little guys.

**0o0o0**

I don't own any of the characters, I wish I did because they are amazing, but a girl can dream XD

* * *

_*So…this is it*_

Yumi stood outside the door that led to the room her Onee-sama and she now shared. She knew on the other side was Sachiko and one of the final steps to take in making them more than just simply soeurs. After Sachiko left she had hurriedly washed the rest of her body but what took the most time was drying her hair, which was now around her shoulders, and finding a clean towel. The time apart gave her a bit of sense back, which she was thankful for, since this next step was so very important. She knew she had but moments left before reaching the limit her Onee-sama was would wait.

_*Don't be nervous, take it slow, and trust yourself…*_

Yumi closed her eyes for a moment as she raised her hand to knock…

**…**

Sachiko all but ran to the bedroom that contained the shower once the other bathroom door was shut. In the most unlady like of fashions she quickly washed her body in cold water, dried off, wrapped herself in a large clean towel, and made it to the shared bedroom within minutes. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts while her body was just as confused in their emotions.

_*Do you have any idea what is coming?_

_Yumi and I…_

_There is no going back to 'just soeurs' if you do this._

_I don't want to be just soeurs with Yumi...*_

She didn't want to be something as simple as that with Yumi she wanted everything, forever, she wanted everything with the smaller girl. At realizing that thought her 'jumble' was beginning to clear. She began to 'fix' the bedroom and clear her head a little more.

_*Who ever said cold showers helped in situations like this was lying...*_

The cold shower had done nothing to curb the desire that felt like it was ravaging her insides but it had managed to put her thoughts in the correct place. Sachiko thought about the bathroom with Yumi once again, her body responding again to the smaller girl…

_*Stay in control Sachiko._

_You're better then this...seventeen years you've practiced control…_

_Stay in control…*_

The bed was turned back, the curtains were drawn, and the lamp next to the bed was on to cast a soft glow around the room. There was a relaxed feel in the room, something that was very important to Sachiko – she was sure Yumi would be feeling just as nervous as she was - and walked to her suitcase for the final touches, a bit of perfume. For a moment she felt an odd sensation, her eyes immediately drawn to the door, and walked up to it.

Yumi was there standing outside of the door, she could feel it, just as she had known the smaller girl had been the one inside of the panda suit when they had been at Hanadera for their festival that seemed like ages ago. With a soft smile Sachiko opened the door to the bedroom to see Yumi standing there with her eyes closed in thought with a hand raised as if to knock on the door. Sachiko couldn't help but stare at the smaller girl whose hair was now dry but what made the junction between her legs throb even more than it already was, was that Yumi was not wrapped up in her towel – it was merely held up against the front of her by her other hand. Blue eyes scanned up and down the sides of the exposed skin of the smaller girl, drinking in every line and curve available.

Sachiko was about to say something…

**…**

It was turning out to be the longest five minutes of her life as Yumi continued to boost herself mentally for a few moments more.

_*Just knock on the door Yumi*_

Her body followed the action her mind set her to do.

_*Knock on the door._

_Knock on the door…_

_Knock…on…the…door?*_

The oddest of sensations came from her knuckles as she softly knocked on the door. She opened her hand to 'feel' for a better understanding but instead of the cold hard wood all she could feel was something warm and soft. Instinctively her fingers began moving to better understand, a frown on her face, until…

Sachikos' eyes went wide as Yumi began knocking on her chest, not hard, but softly. She had opened her mouth to say something when she felt Yumi's fingers spread themselves and her hand begin to move down over her breast. Her chest had felt tight and aching in the towel since being in the bathroom with Yumi earlier but now she knew that her chest was truly being bound as the smaller girls' hand seemed like it had a mind of its own. She couldn't hold in the deep throaty moan as she could feel her nipples hardening under the towel.

"O…O…Onee-sama!" Yumi all but screamed as her eyes burst open wide at hearing the noise – instantly noticing where her hand was and who it was.

Both girls stood frozen in place – Yumi with her hand still on her Onee-sama's breast and Sachiko panting – staring at one another. Neither one of them knew exactly what to do but it was Yumi who moved first. The fingers on her bad hand couldn't hold her towel up any longer as the soft sound of it hitting the floor could attest.

Sei had once explained to Sachiko what a 'nose bleed' moment was when she had been laughing so rudely through a Council meeting before she graduated. A manga was shoved into her face, a boy spying upon a naked girl from a bush, and blood shooting out his nose. Sachiko had found it lewd and not very funny even when she had been told it was to symbolize 'dirty thoughts'…she couldn't have been bothered to continue listening to Sei at that moment either as she had turned from the still laughing girl.

With that thought in mind – she was experiencing the biggest 'nose bleed' moment of her life.

Sachiko couldn't take in what she saw fast enough nor could she help the reaction she had. Within moments of the towel hitting the floor and the reddest of blushes coming to Yumi's face, she had the smaller girl in her arms kissing her deeply, while moving them into the room to shut the door.

She was naked, completely exposed, in front of her Onee-sama. The blush that she could feel forming on her face was nothing for heat that she suddenly experienced as Sachiko pulled her close and began to kiss her…hard. Nakedness forgotten Yumi was swept away by the kiss she was sharing with Sachiko, it was so different then previous kisses, but still so wonderful. She could taste the older girl, feel how soft her tongue was, and how quickly the saliva that trickled from their mouths began to cool. Her lungs were almost burning with a lack of breath but it didn't matter – Sachiko was there in her arms. The towel her Onee-sama was still wrapped in felt almost rough against her already hardening nipples.

"Y…Yu…Yumi…" Sachiko stuttered as she suddenly broke the kiss, breathless, her eyes gazing deeply into her petite soeurs.

"Onee-sama…I didn't mean…I thought the door…" Yumi tried to explain but a long finger was placed against her lips to quiet her.

Sachiko knew that Yumi hadn't meant any harm to her or offense; such things were not in the girls' nature for as long as she had known her, and it was a trait she loved. There wasn't any part of Yumi she didn't care for and from the brief moment of the towel dropping she was in to see a lot more. That thought sent a thrill down Sachiko's spine. Since admitting her feelings to Yumi – and herself – a sense of possessiveness had filled her heart. She wanted to share and experience so many things with Yumi from every day to the more loving, intimate, parts of a deeper relationship. The idea of another person doing so was unfathomable to Sachiko.

Yumi could see so many emotions and thoughts storming in the sea of her Onee-sama's eyes. Was she having second thoughts? No, if that kiss was any indication of her feelings then she definitely wasn't. Still pressed tightly against Sachiko she reached up to caress the soft skin of her cheek with her fingers.

"Onee-sama, are you okay? Is this…I mean…"

"I love you, Yumi; I love you so very much. I…," Sachiko's cheeks turned a dark shade of red, "…I have never…from feelings to…well…I've just never…"

It was Yumi's turn to gently silence her Onee-sama but instead of a finger she used her lips in a gentle kiss.

"Neither have I…but…I will…with you…"

**…**

It took the girls some time to make it to the bed between kisses and soft whispers spoken on shared breaths. They were so oblivious to their surroundings that it wasn't until Yumi 'EEP!ed" and they fell onto the bed did they truly realize they had even been moving.

Sachiko had fallen on top of Yumi, their millionth and one kiss broken in the tumble, and after a short chuckle she pushed herself up. Yumi splayed out on the bed naked was one of the most beautiful and intimidating sights Sachiko had ever seen. The light from the lamp illuminated the femininity Yumi possessed, the shape of her breasts – the shape of her hips, while the shadows accentuated the lines and curves of the strength her body held. She wanted to touch every part of the girl below her…

Yumi blushed for the hundredth time at her Onee-samas' intense gaze to the point of wanting to cover herself up but the idea of the person she loved most seeing HER sent tingles all throughout her body. She wanted Sachiko to see her, to…have her. Another wave of blushes hit Yumi.

"Your blush has gotten darker Yumi, does me looking…"

"No, Onee-sama, I was just thinking." Yumi said as she sat up a little to move further up onto the bed.

Sachiko raised an eyebrow and followed Yumi, straddling the smaller girls' legs. Thinking? What could she be thinking about? Did she not want to do this? No, if that was true Yumi would tell her or she would be able to feel it. All Sachiko could feel was heat and an ever increasing desire to rip off her own towel. _**Why**_ had she tied it so tight?

"Onee-sama…"

Sachiko leaned down with her hands on either side of Yumis' head and looked deeply into the endless dark pools.

"I…I don't think it's fair…me being…and you…in a towel…"

"The towel is…"

Her words were cut off as she felt delicate fingers slip themselves under her towel around her breasts, those fingers feeling like hot lances on her skin, as they pulled apart the towel and pull it off. The bound feeling she had been experiencing since the bathroom with Yumi was suddenly gone, a fact she was extremely thankful for, but she suddenly felt shy. She moved so that she was standing on her knees still straddling Yumi.

"Y…Yumi…"

The beauty of her porcelain skinned Onee-sama sent intense feelings throughout her body and mind, would the throbbing between her legs ever go away? She didn't know but she knew she didn't deserve to see such a beautiful woman naked and to touch something so amazing wasn't within her power. Yumi felt so unworthy as she watched Sachiko straighten up, her breasts laying perfectly against her chest, the flatness of her stomach, the feminine curve of her hips, down to the…

_*K…K…Kami-sama!_

_She even keeps 'down there' perfect!*_

Yumi's eyes travel from the top to the bottom of the blue-black 'line' of her Onee-sama. A gasp came from her lips as a strong emotion gripped her - Desire, intense and burning Desire – to bury her face…there. To use her tongue, her mouth, her fingers…every part of her she could and that desire only shifted into overdrive as her nose flared in catching a familiar scent again.

_*Control, control, control, control, control, control, control, control, control!_

_Move…move away…*_

Yumi quickly moved out from under Sachiko and mimicked the position of the older girl. With a shaking hand she reached out to caress Sachiko's face gently turning it to look at her.

"You are…so beautiful, Onee-sama." She said with an emotional voice, feeling her throat beginning to tighten and her eyes prickling with liquid.

"I don't feel worthy to touch you, I feel like…I…I just don't think…I am good enough." She whispered, tears beginning to fall.

Sachiko's eyes widened. No one had ever said such a thing to her, not even Suguru in all of his teasing, nor had anyone said it with such emotion either. Her heart almost broke at hearing how Yumi felt. Of course she was worthy! Sachiko had chosen her, Yumi, to see and be with her like this. She was the only one she wanted to be with… Sachiko lowered herself into a sitting position and wrapped her arms around Yumi, her head resting on the smaller girls' breasts.

"I love you. I want us to…to be together like this…if you'll have me, Yumi." Sachiko said, her heart stopping at where her head was and for the fact she knew she could still be rejected.

"Of course! I love you so much, Onee-sama, you're so beautiful and s…s…s…sexy."

Sachiko gave a soft chuckle, no one had ever called her sexy before, but she was happy that Yumi wasn't having second thoughts – she didn't think she could take not being able to be with her like this. Her right hand moved down Yumi's back and over her hip only to travel up her side to have the smaller girls' breast fit perfectly in her hand.

Yumi's breast felt soft and full in her hand as she continued to caress and touch the smaller girl. She watched in fascination as Yumi's nipple hardened under her touch, how she could hear the soft pants and moans coming from Yumi, and a hand now on her shoulder. Yumi's nipple was so close to her face so close she could almost…

_*Give in…_

_You've already given in so many times before._

_Give in…*_

Yumi arched her back instinctively as she felt something warm and wet surround her hardening nipple and begin sucking on it. The ever growing fire between her legs surged into a rolling inferno as Sachiko touched her in such intimate ways. A part of her should feel embarrassed but she couldn't, not honestly, because it felt so good…so right. Her fingers tightened their hold on Sachikos' shoulder but she couldn't help herself, just like she couldn't help how her other hand found its way to Sachiko's breast. The moan she felt against her nipple made her fingers reflexively squeeze the already hard nipple between them. Again and again moans came from her Onee-sama as she teased and even dared to pull…

"Y…Y…Yumi!" Sachiko exclaimed as Yumi's breast was released, the sensations coming from her own body were beginning to be too much.

Yumi instantly released Sachiko's nipple and lowered herself to the bed to see if she had hurt or done something wrong. It was true she has been beginning to lose herself in the beautiful woman in front of her but to hurt her was unforgivable.

"Gomen, Onee-sama, I didn't mean…"

Her sentence caught in her throat as she caught the look in Sachiko's eyes. Desire, Lust, and a sense of something feral - they were all there boiling furiously in those blue eyes. For a moment she was almost frightened to see such passion but she did the only thing she knew to do – shut down her mind and open her heart. She was Sachiko's, she had known that fact for nearly a year, and she knew now was the moment to prove it.

Something inside of her was beginning to unravel, she could feel it the minute Yumi had pulled on her nipple, it's what caused her to exclaim. Heat began to sear its way from her nipple down to her stomach until reaching its destination between her legs. She could feel that the junction between her legs was beginning to feel like she had just woken up from a million of the most intimate of dreams about the girl in front of her. Sachiko could hear Yumi speaking to her and she moved her head to look at the girl who was moving to check on her but as the girl moved a scent ravaged Sachiko's sense of smell.

The unraveling was beginning to go faster.

She had smelt that scent before when they had deepened their kiss on the bed days before, and as it had then, it now made a change in her. She wanted Yumi – she had admitted it openly – but the strength of that want frightened her.

_*Control…_

…_No…_

_Control YOURSELF Sachiko!_

…_NO…_

_**CON-TROL**__!*_

How the war waged in her mind.

Yumi continued to hold the gaze with Sachiko as she continued to see that feral look in her eyes but she was beginning to see traces of doubt. She wanted to experience all that there was to the woman known as Sachiko and if this was a part of her then so be it. The whole holiday after admitting her feelings for Sachiko she had made herself go slow, pick the 'right' time, and try to set a good pace but she could see that perhaps the ebb and flow she had been trying to follow wasn't the correct one. In her dreams the love making between herself and Sachiko had never been like the movies – slow and delicate. True there had been a few dreams where that had happened but a majority of them were impassioned, sweaty, and…loud.

"I want you…all of you." Yumi spoke softly trying so hard to not stutter on something so important.

She could see Sachiko breathing deeply, afraid to speak, as her eyes did it all for her – more doubt…more wanting to stay in control.

_*No, she looked at me like that once before and I want it back._

_You don't know what will happen…_

_Does it matter? She's the woman I love._

_But…_

_No!*_

No matter what pace Sachiko set she would follow.

Without a thought Yumi moved a hand down her own body trying to tempt blue eyes to follow, which they did, only to see them darken visibly as her fingers found the junction between her legs. Yumi had never touched herself there short of necessary and at this moment she could deem it necessary – as two of her fingers soaked themselves in her visible desire for the woman in front of her. After a moment she moved her hand away, her fingers glistened in the lamp light, until they reached her mouth. Brown eyes never broke contact with blue as she used her tongue and lips to clean her fingers.

_*What are you doing? Do you know that was…_

_I don't know, it feels right…_

_But it's your own…!*_

The reaction from Sachiko was instantaneous…

**…**

It was taking everything Sachiko had to stay in control. She had been in control of herself for as long as she could remember and it wasn't until this holiday with Yumi that she began to feel herself slipping. Slipping at times was permissible if at all excusable when it came to the girl in front of her but when they were about to take such a step together…complete and utter control was needed. Wasn't it? She couldn't risk it; she didn't know what would happen – what kind of a person she was, and what if it would hurt Yumi? No, control…always control…she needed to be in control.

She couldn't trust herself to speak when Yumi began talking to her but when she caught sight of her hand moving it was curiosity that made her eyes follow. Where was it going? What was it…? She had not expected such a scene to be played out before her eyes. Sachiko had never touched herself like she had heard from classmates that they had and why, she didn't have the need for it. Then she had started to dream of Yumi, the things they had done together, she knew upon waking why her classmates had done such a thing – but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Every time her fingers had made it to her 'fur' – as she recalled Yoshino and Yumi referring to that area before a Council meeting when they thought no one was there – all she could think about was Yumi. She wanted it to be Yumi touching her.

Now she saw the smaller girl touch herself for a moment before moving her fingers away. Sachiko inhaled deeply as her nose was once again filled with one of her causes to the lack of her control and her mind was suddenly filled with wanting to have those fingers in her mouth. A deep blush came to her cheeks at such a thought as she remembered many of the things in the book given to her but she couldn't help it – she wanted…no needed…to know what every part of Yumi tasted like. The older girl could feel herself beginning to lean closer when what she sought went into Yumi's mouth.

Within moments she was on top of Yumi, arms and legs tangled together, as she kissed her deeply. An almost feral growl rumbled in Sachiko's throat as she could taste the desire in Yumi's mouth, it was almost sweet in flavor, and she already knew she couldn't get enough of it.

Yumi wasn't entirely sure why she put her desire covered fingers to her mouth but she knew the reaction from her Onee-sama was completely worth it. In a flurry of movements she was on her back, tangled up, and kissing Sachiko passionately. Yumi's mind was on fire feeling the older girl naked on top of her. Feeling her Onee-sama's breasts against her own and the weight of the older girl made the muscles in the junction between her legs clench tightly.

_*Give in, just like your dreams with her…_

_Give in to the Passion…_

_Give in to her, Yumi…_

…_yes…*_

Sachiko's mind was on the verge of shutting down, her instinct and Desire fueling every thought and movement with the girl underneath her. Her hips suddenly felt a pressure around them and she broke the kiss with Yumi to turn her head to look. Lithe legs had wrapped themselves around her.

"I want you."

The sentence had been barely a whisper but it was to Sachiko as if someone had screamed it in her ear. She turned her head back to look at the source of the soft voice.

"I want you, all of you." Yumi repeated tenderly as she gently tucked some of Sachiko's hair behind her ear, the ebon-blue sea hiding the blushing face of the older girl.

"I've never…done this…or even lost control…" Sachiko whispered just as softly, her mind trying so furiously to grasp at any sense of control.

Yumi released the hold on Sachiko's hips with her legs and shifted under the taller girl so that her head had the easiest of access to a pair of perfect breasts. She slipped her tongue from between her lips to touch the hard nipple before her. Her heart raced as the gasp from Sachiko sounded so good to her. Again and again she licked until finally taking the wet nipple in her mouth, her good hand filling itself with her Onee-sama's breasts while her bad hands' fingers softly caressed the older girls' hip.

She had no idea her breasts could feel this good, that she could feel so good from her breasts. Her breath was coming out in hard pants as heat and electricity flooded through her body over and over again. If what Yumi was doing to her went on any longer she was going to lose her mind!

The junction between Yumi's legs was killing her, the ache and need was so intense, and she could feel its ever present heart beat. The brown haired girl knew that when things had gotten so intense between Sachiko and herself before her body had acted naturally – something that had embarrassed her – but now she could feel that natural reaction near overflowing between her legs.

She released Sachiko's breast from her mouth, panting, and pressed her fingers harder against her Onee-sama's hip to let her know she wished to move. Carefully she moved out from underneath the beautiful woman on top of her, paying special attention to not let her 'cup runneth over', and got back on the bed once her Onee-sama was laying on her back – a bit breathless. Yumi was once again so lost in Sachiko's beauty.

She was amazed that she could be in her Onee-sama's life in any respect but to be able to be with her intimately, to have her heart, was a privilege Yumi hoped with all of her heart she would never take for granted or hurt. No matter how others saw Ogasawara Sachiko Yumi knew that her heart was delicate, a trait she loved so very much. A soft smile came to her lips as she noticed blue eyes looking at her while she rested up against long lithe legs, her Onee-sama's knees against her chest.

Sachiko flopped on her back as she felt Yumi moving around on the bed, getting her breath to even out and trying to calm the flurry of emotions within herself. A part of her felt like things were happening so fast and yet they weren't, being with Yumi like this was something she had been longing for – her dreams were proof of that, and yet at the same time it was almost unbelievable. The older girl knew of the growing popularity of her petite soeur, she wasn't completely oblivious to the whispered words of first years, and while she knew Yumi taking on a petite soeur of her own was required for so many reasons – a part of her didn't want to share the girl before her. Sachiko opened her eyes to find Yumi resting against her legs, staring at her, and she couldn't help but blush. Yumi's face was so open and honest, how she was looking at her right now, the love and passion in those eyes were almost intimidating.

"I love you…"

Both girls looked at one another and began to softly chuckle as they realized they had chosen the exact moment to say the same thing. Yumi took advantage of her Onee-sama's relaxed state to, in a rather quick motion, push her knees apart and slip between them so she was lying on top of the taller girl.

Sachiko's eyes went wide in surprise but when she felt the smaller girl nestle on top of her, the weight and warmth of Yumi, her surprise quickly turned into Need. Yumi's hips were between her legs and her head under her chin, she was acutely aware of the lower half, and mimicked her petite soeurs earlier motions – legs wrapped around hips. It surprised her that she could need another person like how she Needed Yumi, how much the smaller girl had changed her, but being with Yumi like this was something she never wanted to lose. Idly she moved her hands up and down Yumi's back until the smaller girl almost purred with delight.

Yumi loved it when Sachiko touched her and every time those long fingers nearly touched her bottom she couldn't control her body's reaction to move her hips ever so slightly.

Sachiko loved feeling Yumi on her like this and she loved it all the more with the gentle movement of the smaller girls hips that she didn't even realize she was doing. Every time her fingers began to reach further and further down the small of Yumi's back she would lift herself as if to help her reach a certain area and then when her fingers would move back up her hips would press down. Sachiko felt as if she were finally getting a bit of contr…!

"Ooohhhh…!"

The moan that came from Sachiko's mouth would have come as a surprise to Yumi had she not already been in her own form of ecstasy. The slow but firm caressing from her Onee-sama had taken its toll on Yumi. When she pressed her hips down for what seemed like the hundredth time the heat from Sachiko's most intimate areas drew her in. She had pressed down harder, arching her hips up more, to make her own intimate area come into contact with Sachiko's.

_*Ooohhhhh…._

_It's so warm and wet feeling…_

_I don't want to move away…*_

She didn't want to, she wanted to be pressed against Sachiko more, she wanted to be covered in her Onee-sama. Yumi got her wish as she suddenly felt the legs wrapped around her drop from her hips and hands holding firmly onto each of her bottoms' cheeks – pushing them. Yumi moved her head to look up at Sachiko, panting, and was rewarded with that 'wild' look in those dark blue eyes. She was so close to making her Onee-sama truly relinquish her hold on Control.

Yumi began kissing every bit of skin she could find as she began to grind her hips against Sachiko. The hands on her backside never left, even as Yumi moved to her knees – pulling at her Onee-samas' hips to follow her, and be over top of the taller girl in a very intimate position.

More, Sachiko wanted more! At feeling Yumi against the junction between her legs she couldn't help the reaction of her hands and the placement of her hands sent thrill after thrill through her body. For a split second she couldn't decide whether she enjoyed touching her petite soeurs breasts or backside but that thought was shoved aside when Yumi began to move over her. Sachiko knew this position they were in, she had seen it in movies, heard her classmates talk about it from their romps with boys, and she had seen it in the book Suguru gave her. She knew what was coming, she wanted it, but she had to fight the urges that threatened to consume her.

Yumi could see the war being waged in Sachiko's eyes and while she wanted the taller girl to be comfortable she had her own selfish reasons for wanting the ever famous "Ogasawara Control" to be gone. She wanted Sachiko for everything that she was and while this might not be the last time they were intimate with one another, she hoped, she didn't want her Grande Soeur to hold back. Sachiko had always been strong for her, had always been her rock, but now it was time that SHE was the confident one. Yumi steeled her resolve.

"Make love with me, Sachiko."

_*__**SSSSNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP!***_

Sachiko could audibly hear 17 years of control shatter and fall around her as she heard Yumi's words. There had never been a moment since knowing Yumi that she had ever called her by her given name without some sort of honorific or Onee-sama.

Yumi watched as Sachiko's eyes darkened, her pupils seeming to dilate, and the last of her control vanish. She had wanted to call her Onee-sama by her name for so long like she had in her dreams, but this wasn't a dream any longer – this was real – and far better. With the position they were in it did remind her of a dream she'd had…she could use her dreams for reference right?

Desire, all she had was Desire flowing through her like fire in her veins. She wanted the girl who was over top of her and she gave in to that Desire, she gave in to Yumi beginning to move her. After a few moments she was straddling the smaller girls lap in the bed, she could feel Yumi's knees against her bottom, as she mimicked Yumi's position. Her arms were wrapped around Yumi's shoulders while Yumi's were wrapped around her waist and she looked into brown orbs burning as intensely as her own. She continued to hold Yumi's gaze until she felt the smaller girl move her good arm away from her and then could feel it in-between her…

Yumi closed her eyes and passionately groaned as her good hand pressed itself against Sachiko's most intimate of places. The warmth and wetness she could feel over her fingers, the scent that suddenly overpowered her senses, and the tightening of Sachiko's hold on her made a tightening in her stomach. She began to kiss on Sachiko's shoulder before focusing to the part of her Onee-sama that demanded her attention – the hardening bud pressing itself against her fingers. Experimentally she began to rub her fingers against Sachiko slowly but firmly.

Sachiko didn't know what to think or if she could even breathe, she had never felt anything like what Yumi was doing to her right now, the pleasure that was surging through her body was beyond anything she had ever 'felt' in a dream. She clutched to Yumi tightly and couldn't help the way her hips were beginning to move or the constant stream of noises coming from her lips. She didn't want it to stop; she didn't want Yumi to stop.

"Yumi…Yumi…Yumi…" she gasped out between moans she couldn't control, the things she was making her feel!

Yumi loved how Sachiko's voice had changed becoming huskier, thicker, the more she touched her down there. The way she clung to her, the way her body was moving, and the fact that it was becoming wetter where her hand was… Kami-sama she could do this all day. Bringing pleasure to the woman in her arms fueled the passion inside of her.

There was a tightness growing in Sachiko's stomach. The more Yumi touched her the tighter it seemed to get. This feeling was beginning to consume her thoughts to the point it seemed her pleasure was directly responsible for it. Every stroke from Yumi seemed to stroke this feeling, building, making her seem like she was climbing higher and higher. She loved this feeling and that it was Yumi who was giving it to her.

Yumi couldn't believe how wet her Onee-sama was getting, it almost made touching her difficult in that her fingers felt like they were sliding everywhere but where she wanted them to. She tried to block out the noises coming from Sachiko, not because she didn't like them, but that it was making it hard to concentrate on what she was doing. All she wanted to do was lose herself in Sachiko's pleasure and she was, to an extent, but right now she wanted it to be about the love she had for the taller girl.

The tightness in her stomach was beyond bearable! It felt like if something didn't 'give' every part of her body was going to explode. Every part of her body felt sensitive especially to the places Yumi was kissing and licking her while her fingers… Kami-sama what her fingers were doing! They made her hips move like they had a mind of their own.

"Yumi…building…Kami-sama…" Sachiko pressed herself closer to Yumi as she possibly could, gasping suddenly as her body froze in place.

Both girls froze in their movements for what seemed like hours until Sachiko leaned back a little to look at Yumi. Both pairs of eyes were lost in each others surprise at what was happening between Sachiko's legs.

"I didn't mean…I wasn't…I…" Yumi stuttered with what seemed like a full body blush, not daring to move an inch, as she looked at a panting Sachiko.

When Sachiko had moved closer to her while moving her hips Yumi's fingers moved farther between her One-sama's legs, two fingers just barely touching…just barely entering…truly the most intimate place on a woman. Yumi had had no intention of touching such a place on Sachiko without her strictest of permissions and only when she was ready. She didn't know what to do! Should she move her fingers away? Would that make things worse?

_*Yumi how could you?_

_I didn't mean to, it was an accident!_

_You weren't paying attention were you…*_

Sachiko could see the mental berating Yumi was giving herself and while she was surprised she found that she wasn't as shocked as she thought she would be. Was she ready for what this could mean? It was true Yumi and herself were taking an incredible step together right now just being in each others arms. Sachiko shook her head softly and with one arm still around Yumi's shoulders she moved one of her hands to stroke the smaller girls' face to try and calm her.

"Is this what you want?" Sachiko asked softly still continuing to stroke Yumi's cheek.

"Me? But what about you? I…I wasn't trying to…I didn't mean…I don't know if you're ready or want…if you want us to be like that." Yumi stammered so badly, so many thoughts in her head and afraid of almost every answer.

"I want to be with you, in every way I can, I know that's what I want now. This holiday with you has been beyond words. I know what when we return to school and home things will be a bit different but not my feelings for you, not what kind of life I want with you." The taller girl said – meaning every word.

Tears pricked the sides of Yumi's eyes, moved by Sachiko's words and once again feeling so unworthy of such an amazing creature. Their relationship had changed, with or without the act they were about to commit to, they had changed. Yumi cherished this change.

"If you're ready and it's what you want then I will continue to still be beside you, always." Yumi whispered softly as she moved her head to kiss Sachiko who met her halfway.

Yumi held Sachiko close to her in a kiss with the arm that had her bad hand while her body tensed all of its muscles in preparation. The smaller girl knew that most girls who were active lost their…barrier…without even knowing it while others still retained theirs. She knew that Sachiko was not an active girl by nature but either way she wanted to be ready, to make it as quick as possible, and she slipped two fingers into Sachiko.

Sachiko felt herself stretch to fit Yumi inside of her, a pleasurable sensation filling her – so different from how she had been previously touched – as she moaned against Yumi's mouth, breaking the kiss. Her heart was racing, beating so hard in her chest that it felt like it would erupt from her, knowing that Yumi was about to become a part of her. She could feel Yumi's fingers going deeper and deeper until they stopped, she could feel something inside of her bend suddenly.

Ogasawara Sachiko was still intact.

Yumi could feel something against her fingers something slick and almost pliable when she applied a bit of pressure, she wanted to make sure one more time.

"Are you ready, Sachiko?" she whispered as she moved her forehead to press against the taller girl.

"Make me yours, Yumi."

Something inside of Yumi shattered at hearing those words, something that had been holding her back, something that had still been treating Sachiko as her Onee-sama instead of what she truly was – her Love.

Sachiko could sense the change in Yumi and she knew what was coming, she welcomed it, as she pressed her lips against Yumi's.

The tension her muscles had built up reached their peak as her two fingers slipped nearly all of the way out of Sachiko to be released in one quick fluid motion. In the next instant she felt the barrier within her love break, her body instantly clamping down around her fingers, and a different fluid make itself known. The kiss they had been sharing was broken by the taller girls' exclamation of pain only to be swallowed by another kiss. Yumi knew what she had done hurt Sachiko, she had wanted to stop the minute she had cried out, but she had remembered what her classmates had said when they had been with their partners. Tenderly Yumi curled the two fingers inside of Sachiko until they touched against her most delicate of flesh and began to stroke, applying pressure every so often to ease the pain.

Sachiko knew it was going to be painful, she had paid attention during her classes and to the ever growing gossip the other girls in her class always talked about, but she had no idea the pleasure that would come afterwards. Whatever Yumi was doing to her was taking the pain away to the point of causing that tightening feeling to return in her stomach. Once again her hips began to move a little clumsily until she found the rhythm Yumi was setting and began to move in time with her.

Yumi was in heaven. There wasn't any other way to describe it; she was in a place that she never could have imagined emotionally she could be. All she wanted was to bring Sachiko pleasure, to show her how much she truly loved her, and how every thought and word spoken to the taller girl was true. This was Love and she wanted this with Sachiko for the rest of her life.

"I love you."

"I…love…y…y…y…you…tt..ttt..tt!"

Sachiko tried to finish the sentence but the tightening in her stomach suddenly lessened for a split second and then released within her a surge of such immense intensity. Her body took over - she wrapped her arms around Yumi tightly as her legs spread themselves wider apart, letting even more of Yumi deeper inside of her, while her hips moved at an almost maddening pace. She was almost side tracked when she felt Yumi's mouth latch onto her neck, taking in the soft flesh and sucking, but that mix of pleasure pain shot her over the stars as wave upon wave filled her body while her voice exclaimed her passions – her first orgasm making itself known.

Yumi felt Sachiko's body begin to tense before she could finish her sentence. Something was coming; the way her body was moving was different, more…intense compared to what it had been. Yumi moved her fingers to match the pace Sachiko was setting and the minute Sachiko clung tightly to her she knew that she was about to orgasm. She reached out with her mouth to Sachiko's neck and began to suck while she stroked her love harder, the sweat they had been giving off acting as a form of glue on their skin when Sachiko arched her back and broke the contact with her mouth. The porcelain skinned woman began to shudder and start to go limp; Yumi only had a few moments to react, as she removed herself from Sachiko completely to hold her tightly against her.

"It's alright my Love." Yumi gently rubbed her back as she began to maneuver Sachiko to lie on her back.

Sachiko barely registered herself being moved but one thing she knew was that she didn't want Yumi from her grasp; she tightened her hold on the smaller girl. When she felt she was against the bed and Yumi on top of her, her emotions began to register as she came back down from the place Yumi had sent her. She felt so good, so wonderful, so ALIVE! She didn't know she could feel like she did in that moment and at the same time her heart beat so passionately and desperately for the girl in her arms. Her throat began to tighten and she could feel her eyes begin to burn with tears.

_*Yumi…_

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…*_

Yumi was sharing the glow with Sachiko when she could feel a different type of movement beneath her. She frowned for a moment and propped herself up, her stomach instantly going into her throat as she saw Sachiko crying.

_*What have I done…*_

"Sachiko?" Yumi reached up to wipe the tears from the flushed face and gently move some of the sweat ladened hair from her eyes.

"Have I…did…did I do something…?"

"No, my Love, no…I am…I am just so…happy…and I love you…so much…" Sachiko choked out between the emotions that gripped her.

Yumi's heart returned to its original place and held Sachiko in her arms, letting her cry as she needed, while giving her tender kisses.

"Rest, sleep, you'll feel better in the morning."

"But…I…what about you…I mean…" Sachiko lifted her head from Yumi's chest to find brown eyes full of nothing but Love and devotion.

"I'm okay. I want to make sure you're okay and when you're ready, I'll be right here." Yumi smiled as she eased Sachiko back down into the bed and pulled the covers over them that had moved down the bed.

"Tomorrow is my birthday, remember that Little One, because you won't be able to have your way." Sachiko smiled as Yumi chuckled softly.

"I will hold you to it, my Love."

**0o0o0**

The light on the phone flashed for several minutes as it rang silently. The light went solid as the answering machine on it turned on:

"You've reached Yumi; I can't come to the phone so just leave me a message!"

BEEP!

"Yumi…it's Sei. It's about 9p.m. and I was hoping to talk to you. I just made it home and I'm sorry for what happened today – it wasn't how I wanted you to find out. Will you call me? I really want to talk to you about it because I really do care for you…a lot. Call me back."

…click…

The light on the phone blinked every so often, alerting its owner that a message was waiting.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Dear lord it's finished! This is the version I liked and I am hoping you will too?

If anything in here offended you I'm sorry, but not really, because I did warn you at the beginning.

Thanks to everyone for their patience and support - couldn't have done it without you!

Now...time to go get married :P

Next update in the days/weeks to follow.


	17. UPDATE

Hello Everyone:

You may or may not know but the last chapter I posted about Sachiko and Yumi was stolen.

Yes, stolen.

I can't begin to tell you what that feels like to have something you have nurtured and put the effort into just taken from you by simple copy/paste and changing names around.

Right now I don't want to write, I don't want to continue, and all I want to do is take down everything to keep it – once again – to myself.

I want to thank the people who let me know about the plagiarism of this writer and while I am not a huge fan of "Naming and Shaming"…

**KENSHINS MATE **you took something from me and destroyed it. All of the writers here at work hard and try their best to write what is in their hearts and minds. For you to take THE MOST important scene in my fanfic and simply put the names of your fanfic in their stead is disgusting.

Perhaps it's my anger and disgust talking right now but it's just shattered something in me.

Thank you everyone for your support.

We'll see how the writing goes…

* * *

**UPDATE Jan 25, 2011:**

I want to thank everyone for their support, reviews, PM's, everything. The shock of this incident really did shake me and make me question a lot of things but, dear readers; you were right in so many things.

If I stop – they win. Simple as that.

The more I thought about that the more I realized that yes, it wouldn't be fair to those who have stood next to me since the beginning, but it also wouldn't be fair to Sachiko and Yumi. They've worked hard in their own ways, there will still be a struggle, but can't be simply left where they are.

I know a lot of people didn't see the original chapter but when I received a PM about needing to read their chapter and why at first I thought it wasn't anything serious. So I went to where the PM told me to (a big thank you to you btw) and…I was just shocked. It was reading my own chapter with the characters of Mai HiME with a few edits to make it coincide with that anime's universe. I then read the reviews, it wasn't just the person who PM'ed me that saw the similarities, and when I checked to see what kinds of stories this person read – mine was there.

I haven't seen that anime yet (I know bad me) so I pretty much read the fanfiction to anime/manga I know. I never would have looked at this authors story in a million years. I took the only actions I could immediately do – I PM'd the author (still waiting on a reply), reported the abuse to FanFiction . net with links and screenshots, and then went on to be consoled by my Wife.

But to answer everyone's questions about a few things:

**KENSHINS MATE** (now **TextGirl**)'s story Terms of Endearment took down the chapter that was mine but then changed his/her name and posted the chapter back up. I went to read chapter 26 to see if it was still mine and I can say that short of it being two women and it being a love scene that is the only similarities we have now. Granted there are a few other writing techniques that are similar to how I write but it was nothing compared to the original chapter 26 I read.

My thoughts on this is that if the chapter truly was the authors they wouldn't have taken it down, changed their name, or put up the handy 'second draft' they had available. An author stands by their work, just as any other craftsman, and this person didn't stand by what they wrote. I also understand that everyone who writes has similarities, I accept this, but those points should stay at that – points – not an entire work.

The Author's Notes are rather…intense…about this situation and I apologize for the words said there against the community of FanFiction . net as well as those who have supported me.

When I saw that it only reinforced what I have to do – the show must go on.

*bows to everyone* Thank you for everything; I will do my best to not let you down!


End file.
